Different Paths
by idle lumberjack
Summary: An unexpected event causes Hermione to lose her parents and then gain a godfather. How will this effect Hermione and her friends as they enter their fifth year at Hogwarts? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: none of the characters or anything you recognise belongs to me. That honour lies with J.K. Rowling.**

**This is the revised version of my original chapter. Hope I have managed to improve it, even if just a little bit. :)**

* * *

><p>A young 15 year old bushy haired girl closed her eyes as the three men in black cloaks slowly stalked towards her. She couldn't believe it had finally come to this. Hermione Granger was going to die in a filthy back street alley because she hadn't used her wits when walking home from the shops.<p>

Her 'brilliant' mind hadn't come to the conclusion that Voldemort had returned only the previous month and that her life may be in danger. She was a muggleborn and best friends with Harry Potter for goodness sake. She might as well have sign over her head flashing, 'kill me. It would kill two birds with one stone!'

Her eyes were closed tight, her fingers lightly scratching the wall behind her as she tried to keep connected to the world as long as she could. She felt the little bits of mortar fall to the ground as she scratched harder and harder as the panic set in.

She heard a chuckle from one of the men who had been slowly approaching. They seemed to be enjoying the look of pure fear adorned on her face as she heard their feet scuff the uneven ground of the alley way.

"I do love it when the little beasts put up a fight. It was always my favourite lesson at school, care of magical creatures. The one thing I learnt from that lesson was that every creature has a weakness. Beasts like you…your weaknesses are your friends, your love and your virtue." His voice sounded gravelly, as though he was heavy smoker, Hermione couldn't help hearing the detached voice in her head whispering out 'you don't often see smokers in the wizarding world do you?'

She whimpered as a second voice softly spoke, "what shall we do with her then?" Though his voice was soft, some of the curses he had been throwing as her earlier in the chase she knew him to be ruthless. She remembered his eyes staring in her own when she had first bumped into them, they seemed so blank and void of life.

"Reckon we could have a bit of fun? It's been ages since the missus has given out and it would be a shame to let this one go." A third voice rang out, unable to keep the whine out of his voice.

She let out a sob as she felt a finger slowly move down her cheek and chin. Her eyes flew open and looked into a silver mask of a death eater. It seemed to tilt to the side as though studying her and debating whether to give in to his friend.

"Well the Dark lord didn't say we couldn't have any fun with the mudblood…Fine have your fun Jeaves." He said stepping aside to let the eager man rush forward.

Hermione tried to lean back into the wall, her eyes wide as the man in front of her rubbed to hands together in anticipation. She could almost imagine the sinister look behind the silver mask and Hermione shook her head as tears quickly ran down her cheeks.

"I would say this will be fun for you mudblood and that it won't hurt a bit." His head rolled backwards and he laughed towards the darkening sky, "But we all know that's a lie."

He rushed forward and Hermione let out a scream, her knee and arms moving upwards in a weak attempt to defend herself against the oncoming force. She heard a sudden exhalation of air and a loud groan as her knee connected with something soft.

She grinned as she realised her knee had connected with the area of his body he had only been thinking with only moments earlier.

In the confusion as the man's allies rushed forward to see what had occurred, Hermione had darted around the three men. Her only thought was to get as far away as possible. Tears were still running down her face as she ran down the streets of Hampstead, its inhabitants choosing to ignore the young girl as she ran panicked down its streets.

She finally stopped a mile away from where the attack had occurred, leaning against the wall that surrounded Hampstead Heath. Her breathing heavy and her lungs burned from over exertion. Her sobs were coming hard and fast as she realised how close she had come to a torturous death.

She was bent over double, her hand leaning on the wall as she tried to breathe deeply trying to calm down.

She stood up straight as her breathing became calmer and her tears slowed down. She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her jumper and looked around the streets. The three deatheaters hadn't managed to find her, probably hadn't noticed she had managed to run off until they had realised what she had done to the whiney one.

She deeply inhaled and slowly walked back to her house, her eyes looking around the street for any sign of the danger returning. She pushed away the memory of how she got to be cornered in the alley way. She would talk about it when she was calmer, when it wasn't so fresh.

She just felt so stupid in getting in that situation when she was meant to be the brains of the trio.

She shook her head to get rid of unwanted thoughts; it wouldn't do to think of that now.

She stumbled up the steps up to a large, imposing red door with a big brass knocker on. She fumbled around in her jacket pocket looking for her front door key, pausing slightly when she noticed the rip in her sleeve.

She raised her key towards the keyhole when the door flung open, a petite woman with large curly hair and red rimmed eyes stood in the doorway. With a sob her mother Dawn Granger hurried and took Hermione into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Hermione! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" She paused when she finally checked over her daughter. "What's happened? Why are you covered in cuts and bruises?" Dawn pulled Hermione into the house and pushed her towards the kitchen.

"Sit down! Sit down and I will make you a cup of tea." She quickly moved towards the kitchen, busying her hands by setting up four mugs and putting the kettle on.

Dawn turned back towards Hermione leaning back on the kitchen counter. She appeared to have calmed down, the action of making a cup of tea and having her daughter back in the kitchen, sat at the table, seemed to have removed the dark thoughts. "What happened?" she said simply.

Hermione looked towards her mother, her right eye beginning to bruise and turn a deep purple, it was beginning to become difficult to see out of it. "I was attacked" Hermione said with a shuddering breath before smiling weakly, "but I managed to escape." A small nervous laugh escaped Hermione when her mum simply stared at her.

Dawn seemed to have just gone into shock, simply staring at her Daughter as if she couldn't believe how calmly she was speaking of her attack.

She shook her head, her brown curls swinging slightly before turning round to pour the hot water into the kettle and then adding milk. Hermione had learned from a young age her mum dealt better with difficult situations by keeping her hands busy. She couldn't help but smile sadly towards her mum.

"I will make you some cheese on toast, I can imagine you're hungry." Dawn said without looking round.

Within minutes a plate full of cheese on toast was pushed towards her and Dawn sat down beside her.

"I thought I had lost you sweetheart, I love you so much, it would kill me if something was to happen." She brought Hermione to her for another tight hug; Hermione nuzzled into her mother's hair, smiling at the comfort such a childish gesture had given her.

Dawn kissed Hermione on the forehead before pointing towards the plate of food and ordered, "Eat. You must be starving."

Hermione nodded before tucking in, "Mum, I don't get why you're so worried, it's not even curfew yet? How did you know something had happened?" She said after swallowing her first mouthful before taking a second bite.

Dawn looked up with a look of panic before sighing. "You will probably find out tonight anyway. You're godfather was the one who told us that something was amiss."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together as she opened her mouth to question her mother. She didn't have a godfather, it was only her and her parents.

Suddenly the door slammed and two pairs of shoes could be heard walking down the hallway along the wooden flooring. Hermione smiled as she heard her father, Robert Granger, rush in, "She back? Wha-? Hermione!" he said running towards her, clutching her to his chest. "You're okay my baby, you're okay." He buried his face in her thick bushy hair and Hermione could have sworn she felt Rob shudder before pulling back, pushing the hair out of her face. "Never do that again, do you hear me!" Hermione simply nodded before he pushed her back into the chair so she could continue eating.

She took another bite of her toast, before turning towards the kitchen entrance, stopping mid chew when she saw who was stood there. It was the one person she would have never expected to have been present. There stood Severus Snape, Potions master, staring at Hermione with a look of relief she would have never expected from a man like the professor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry potter and anything you recognise isn't mine. :(**

**Sorry if my grammar and flow of the story isn't very good. It's my first attempt at writing. I aim to improve though.**

* * *

><p>Hermione stopped mid chew and stared at the man in black opposite her. He wasn't dressed in his usual teaching robe as she was used to but she could still see the stern potions master seeping through into his muggle clothes of black jeans and shirt. He managed to radiate power and still look imposing, even in her kitchen.<p>

'Yep.' She thought to herself. 'I've gone mad. Or dead. Though surely the afterlife isn't my kitchen'

She heard a snort of laughter come from her mother and she slowly turned her head, shifting it to the side in an unasked question.

"However shocking it is to see your Potions Professor in our kitchen darling, it's not enough to forget ones' manners." Hermione shot a quick glare to her mother before she continued chewing again.

The professor looked at her coolly, eyes narrowed waiting for snide remark or constant questioning from the little know it all. It never came though as Hermione continued eating and sipping her cup of tea. She looked at the professor as though reading his mind she shook her head slightly. She was content at the moment on eating her cheese on toast.

At the moment, all her fight and questioning nature was on pause as the earlier events caught up with her. It wasn't as though she didn't want to know how her parents knew the professor, it's just that she needed to collect her wits and work out if she was dreaming. Or dead. Though she didn't think she had the imagination to place the professor in her kitchen. 'What next? Professor Snape coming out as Harry's dad?' She couldn't help the snort that escaped at her thought, missing the worried looks the adults shot her in the room. 'Maybe I have gone a little into shock?'

Hermione's attention was grabbed when Rob nudged the professor in his arm before grinning broadly. The professor raised an eyebrow before Rob continued, "so did you see the Red's game the other day?" Rob's grin seemed to get even bigger when Snape's eyes narrowed.

"You know I don't care for Manchester United or their mediocre Games," professor Snape replied cooling but Rob didn't seem finished yet.

"So…you wouldn't have seen the City's game? Want to know how they did against the Baggies the other day?" Rob whistled slightly, looking out the window with a broad feral grin on his lips. He looked out the corner of his eye toward Snape who seemed to be fighting against himself in reacting to Rob. He smirked to himself; he always prided himself in being able to get Severus to talk. Mainly by insulting Manchester City but it seemed to be his only weakness – insulting his club.

The professor's eyes seem to narrow as he lost the internal battle, "I know they lost Rob." He paused before letting a small sigh pass his lips. "I don't know why you insist in supporting the Red's. You're not even from Manchester; wouldn't it make more sense to support Arsenal?"

Rob seemed to pause before giving his friend a half smile, "ah Sev, it wouldn't annoy you as much if I support them though would it?"

Severus gave a triumphant grin and said with a smirk, "Ha! So you finally admit it after all these years. I knew it was to aggravate me. You're incredibly childish Robert Granger!"

"Don't pretend you don't like the competition Sev. I remember that bet a few years ago. You were so sure that City would win against the red's you made a bet, you remember Sev?"

Hermione looked over to the professor who was looking at Rob with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw but it didn't look as dangerous as when she has seen that look aimed at Harry. She knew her father was into football, mainly following Manchester United and City but it seemed like he only found out how Man City was doing to insult Professor Snape. Who would have thought her father could get under the skin of the professor. She could see the professor fighting with himself in answering her dad, he even threw her a few glances to see if she watching. She should probably give them some privacy but this is too good a show to miss, she thought to herself with a big grin. Her attention returned to her father as he continued.

"I will take that as a yes. You had to wear red robes all day because united won! McGonagall was kind enough to send pictures. Ah good times" He murmured the last bit seemingly to himself, shaking his head slightly. Hermione couldn't help but witness the wistfulness in her dad's face.

Her attention was brought back to her mother as she pushed another mug of sweetened tea in front of her, taking away her empty plate. Dawn seemed to be eyeing her for signs as she about to go into shock or hysteria from earlier events but Hermione just looked straight back at her, a small half smile on her lips.

"I'm okay mum, honestly. I'm happy now I'm safe in this kitchen. Your tea can do wonders, you know that."

Across the room, Severus looked on with a frown on his face. He looked back toward Rob who had been watching intently, waiting to see what was going across his old friend's mind.

"She doesn't trust me you know." Severus stated.

"She trusts you more than you know, she is fierce in her protection of you, and I used to wonder if she remembered you from when she was a child because of it. Her friends are always first to blame you or doubt which side you are on but she, "he said turning towards Hermione, who was leaning on Dawn's shoulder in deep conversation. "Is always the first one on your side. I always thought she was stupidly loyal, must have learnt it off you." He paused to smirk at Severus's deadly glare aimed at him. "Apart from that teeth comment she has always looked up to you. I commend you on finding people's only weakness's by the way." He punched Severus in the arm a little too hard to be considered a friendly tap and sent him a warning glare.

Severus went to open his mouth in defence but shut it again with a snap. He really had no defence against the incident. The stress of the darkening mark had just reached its peak and she was the nearest vulnerable target. To see the hope going from her eyes… Severus shook his head of idle thoughts when he looked Rob back in eyes.

"He's back you know."

"I know"

"I can't possibly do what you want me to do…"

"You can and will. Does Dumbledore know of your link to Hermione?"

Severus paused before nodding ever so slightly, "yes." He frowned slightly but continuing, "It was another way for him to manipulating me into his wants and needs. 'She couldn't possibly lose a friend Severus, you know how that feels…Watch out for boy.'"

Rob seemed to study Severus's face as he saw how worn and haggard Severus really was.

"I'm fine old friend." Severus said, wiping his callused hand over his face. He looked into Rob's eyes, allowing him to see the fear in them. "Are you sure? I don't know if I do what you ask me to."

Rob raised his hand and grabbed Severus's shoulder in a reassuring grip. "You can old friend. You can and will."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for any reviews, favourites, alerts and advice I was given for my last chapter. Didn't expect anything so you all made me smile.<strong>

**I know Snape's a bit ooc in this chapter when interacting with Rob but I needed to show that they were good friends. I like to think he would let down his shield with old friends.**

**So…I'm unsure what the appropriate time delay is for posting chapters so I've acted like an excited fool and posted a chapter. Hope you don't mind. x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**The Characters and Story of Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. :) Anything you recognise belongs to her.**

**This story will kind of follow OoTP but there will be some differences but the major events may still occur. So this story is AU.**

**Thanks to those who left me reviews! It made me smile. :)**

* * *

><p>Dawn and Hermione Granger sat quietly side by side at the kitchen table, Hermione's head leaning on her mother's shoulder looking blankly into the distance. She missed times like these when she was sitting in her dormitory at Hogwarts when the quiet of the castle was bearing down on her.<p>

Her eyes began to droop as the kitchen's warmth began to make her feel drowsy, her eyes becoming heavy as the day's events began to catch up with her.

The kitchen had always been a place of comfort and good memories to Hermione. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the good times that had passed while she was sat at this table. The little things like sat at the table talking to her mother about family gossip over a cup of tea or laughing with her father as he tried, and failed to tell her a joke he had heard at work.

Her eyes fell shut as she remembered the last big event that had occurred at this table almost five years ago. When the letter arrived announcing she had been accepted into Hogwarts it had been like any other day, they had all been sat around the table nibbling on toast and slurping their tea when the letter landed on the mat. It was such an ordinary arrival for a letter that would change the whole course of her life. She sat confused as she read the letter over and over again before looking at her parents who were giving her such broad grins that she couldn't help but return it. They were soon lost in planning when they were going to go to Diagon Alley, with Hermione reading out what was needed for all first year students.

Thinking back on the memory, her parents had accepted her being a witch quite easily. She hadn't questioned it at the time thinking they were just being supported. Their reactions had been completely different to what other muggleborn's had received from their parents, reactions varying between disbelief to anger before they had finally accepted it. Maybe the Professor had given them some prior warning of her being a witch to soften the blow for when the letter turned up on the mat.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her mum quietly murmured to her, "I know Sev can be quite a prickly person to encounter." She must have envisaged Hermione incredulous expression as she paused and then snorted when realising how much she had underestimated Sev's sarcasm and temper. "Okay, he can be more than prickly but you must remember sweetheart that you can always, I mean always trust him."

Dawn looked over to Severus for a moment, who was still in deep conversation with her Husband before turning her attention back to Hermione. "He will always have my trust and if you ever doubt your own instincts, use mine instead."

Dawn looked at Hermione with a look of stubbornness which was very similar to the expression that Harry and Ron had seen on Hermione when they were arguing with her over her fierce loyalty towards those they doubted deserved it. Like the professor. Rob had often joked that it was the only expression he ever saw on Hermione during her terrible twos.

Hermione watched her mum with a look of confusion before slowly nodding, not understanding the importance of her agreement.

Dawn sighed and her shoulders relaxed as the fight she had been anticipating never occurred. She smiled towards her only daughter, her eyes flitting across Hermione's face as though not really believing she was sat safe in the kitchen. She had never thought you could feel such dread and pain but when she realised Hermione was missing, she thought her heart was going to break. She couldn't feel that pain again, it would only be worse if…Well it wasn't worth thinking about but she didn't think she would survive the pain.

Dawn smile as she looked at Hermione's confused expression, "I'm guessing you're rather confused about this entire situation?" She didn't bother waiting for the nod, she knew her daughter well enough.

"The day Rob and I met Sev was almost 19 years ago in 1970. It was a cold winter's day, which we later found out was Sev's birthday." She paused and laughed out loud as a few good memories popped to the forefront of some of his following birthdays. It was the only day he would drink so some of the shenanigans they undertook the following years never failed to put a smile on her face. The one with the pink ribbons and that poor donkey…she snorted before turning back to Hermione who was looking at her mother with a half smile.

"He was such a mean, twisted young man but his dark sense of humour could always make me laugh. And him and your father could argue for hours, most of the time I could leave and they wouldn't notice, they were that engrossed."

She paused slightly and sighed, "I will start from the beginning. Well me and your father both went to St Georges university as you know for our Dentistry degree as you know?"

Hermione nodded thought Dawn now seemed to be lost in her memories. "At the same time Sev was studying potions aiming to get to his current Potion's master level. He was located a few streets away at a local apothecary which when he pointed it out to us it looked like a run down warehouse. He mentioned something about being muggles and that our minds couldn't possibly comprehend delights such as magic." She said with a laugh.

Hermione opened her mouth about to ask her mother questions about the professor's apprenticeship when Dawn simply raised her hand and shook her head.

"You will have to ask him, I don't know the details." She paused as she tried to remember where she was in her history.

"We met him brooding in a pub not far from the university, The Prancing Prawn I think it was and what a dingy little pub it was. Your father decided to sit next to him, citing he looked to content sitting quietly but I always thought your father did it because Sev looked lonely, lost in dark thoughts."

Dawn paused again and then laughed at the memory; she seemed to forget her daughter was in rapt attention sat beside her. Dawn and Rob never discussed their university life, it was always stories about their lives after Hermione was born.

"Your father talked to Sev nonstop for an hour and half about anything and everything from dentistry procedures to Led Zeppelin. Suddenly Sev just seem snap, not able to take anymore and glared at your father, growling 'if you insist on blabbering nonsense in an idiotic manner at least have the decency to buy me a pint. I need to be drunk to put up with this.'" Dawn laughed, "He never did get any nicer but me, him and your father became good friends."

"Your father and Sev insulted each other and me and Sev used to…well talk." She smiled and spoke softly. "He's one of my best friends. He was there for me at my darkest hour." She waved away the worried looked Hermione was giving her and gave her a small smile.

"Another thing you will have to ask Sev Darling." She took a gulp of cold tea, wincing slightly at the horrid surprise of it being cold before continuing.

"Years passed and we became pregnant with you. He was ever so nervous and protective of you, even in the womb. We often joked it was like he was the expectant father." She laughed before sobering, "We now know that it was because he knew the evils out in the world. When you were born we asked him to be your godfather, he was so happy that we had asked him. So proud someone had trusted him with something as precious as you. He maintained that he would be the best godfather you could ever ask for and you couldn't ask for a better one. You might not have seen him the last 13 years but he has always protected you."

She looked over to Hermione whose mouth had fallen open slightly at the announcement of who her godfather was. She had known it was possible when she came into the kitchen to see him there but…well she had forgotten the significance of him being in the kitchen when people had started talking.

Dawn smiled slightly at her expression, lightly placing her hand on Hermione's cheek. She looked deep into her mums eyes, enjoying the love that had always been present in the Dark Hazel eyes. "I know it's a shock sweetheart but he was and is highly protective over you. As a child he loved you ever so much, always on his hands and knees playing with you. Your favourite was to play horsey with him which wasn't good for his back but he would always do it for you. And you would play peek a boo for hours with him." She paused as tears filled her eyes, "I always thought he loved you as if you were his own. I know he had treated you horrid my love but it has always been a mask. To protect you."

Hermione leaned back into her chair, her mind going a mile a minute as she tried to process what had been said. Her parents knew professor Snape. Or Sev as he was known to them. They were very good friends. He was her Godfather. He protected her.

Hermione rubbed her eyes as the day's events leaned heavily on her mind. Gosh she was tired.

She looked back up to her mother as she tiredly said, "mum? Why are you telling me these things now?"

"Perhaps I can explain miss Granger." A silky voice pronounced from across the table.

Hermione jumped slightly before looking across the table to see the professor and her father had joined them at the table and had sat down.

"I was not called here by your parents to help look for you." He said in a quiet voice, so much so that Hermione had to lean forward slightly. "The Dark Lord was celebrating with his inner circle because one of Potter's little friends had been left unprotected by the Headmaster and had sent some of his deatheaters to…" He paused slightly before sneering, "Dispose of you. When I arrived here and you were missing I believed them to have accomplished their mission."

Hermione nodded, she always knew what being Harry's friend entailed. Voldemort finally being back, her life was in more danger. She couldn't imagine Harry taking her or Ron's death well, probably rushing in prematurely to fight a fight he couldn't possibly win taking the wizarding kind's hope with him. He was the boy who lived, he was the symbol that all witch's and wizards needed in dark times without him, the fight would be lost.

Rob spoke up for the first time, "Hermione. Me and your mum have always had an agreement with Sev." He paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. "If there ever a time when we couldn't protect you…" he shook his head, no longer able to continue.

Hermione looked between her parents, both had tears rolling down their cheeks. She hadn't noticed the atmosphere in the room change from the elation to the despair she was now seeing on her parents faces. She looked over to the professor who was sat opposite her, looking stoic as ever. "Professor?" She said in a whisper.

"Call him Sev Sweetheart. He needs someone to," Her mum said with a small sob before moving over to sit beside rob, clutching his hand tightly.

Hermione looked over to the professor once more, "S- Sev?" He nodded minutely; you could never fight Dawn when she announced something.

"Miss Granger. Your parents are trying to tell that when you were younger, it was decided that if it was ever needed your guardianship would be transferred to me. Because of tonight's events, your parents have decided that this plan will be put into place." He said in a matter of fact tone, his eyes were blank though his shoulders seemed tense.

"But why would it need to be transferred?" She said looking between her parents. "You're my parents, your present and of fit mind. There is no need to transfer." Her eyes were wide, her breathing erratic as her mind tried to push away the conclusion it had come to.

The three adults were silent as they watched Hermione shaking her head slowly, not believing what they were trying to say.

Hermione looked at her parents, tears filling her wide hazel eyes, "you're getting rid of me? It's finally gotten too much." She said in a whisper, her heart breaking.

"No sweetheart!" Dawn cried with vehemence, "It's no longer safe for you or us! Sev has agreed for you to stay with him. He will protect you a lot better than we ever could."

Hermione looked at Sev who had remained quiet, his eyes looking down towards the table, his shoulders seemed to droop under the pressure been placed upon them. 'This must be as difficult for him as it is for me, he's having a teenage girl dumped upon him.' The rogue thought popped into Hermione's mind.

Hermione looked back at her parents, standing abruptly, her chair scraping along the red clay floor tiles. She briefly acknowledged that the professor had also stood up.

"NO! I will not go with him! I want to stay in a world where you are my parents! He might be my Godfather but…" she paused, folding her arms around her stomach trying to hold back the ache she was beginning to feel. "He doesn't love me like you. You're the only ones in the world who love me unconditionally." She choked back a laugh as tears streamed down her face.

"Even Harry and Ron abandon me when it comes to some things, they took the side of a broomstick over me!"

Hermione's breathing became heavier and faster as she looked over to her parents. She was panicking as she thought about being taken away from her parents. She could deal with being in Hogwarts but not to see them in the holidays. They couldn't do that to her. She watched as her mother came over, hugging her tightly before pushing her out slightly, hands holding onto her upper arms and looking into her eyes.

"Remember what I told you Hermione. Trust. Trust me when I say he will stand by you when no one else will."

Hermione looked deep into her mum's eyes and saw only love and deep resolve. She couldn't fight them if this was what they decided, they obviously felt this was the right decision even if Hermione fought until she was blue in the face. Hermione simply nodded and looked over to Severus. He stood broad and tall, rather out of place in the warm kitchen.

His face remained blank as he looked over to Rob and Dawn Granger. "Could you step over there please?"

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked with a frown. " I thought we were just going to go to Hogwarts. What spell are you putting on them?"

"I thought you understood Miss Granger. Did your 'brilliant' mind not have the ability to understand the simplest of plans or has Mr Potter's arrogance and idiocy been rubbing off on you the last five years?"

"SEV!" Two voices ran out in anger.

Severus said nothing but lowered his head ever so slightly.

"Sweetheart, for this plan to work we will have to forget you and Sev. I'm sorry this wasn't explained well but we won't be allowed to know you." Dawn said with a frown. "But we will see you at the end of the war. Safe and Sound."

A sob escaped Hermione before she simply nodding, the fight had gone from her. Her parents hugged her tightly, both telling her they loved her before standing in front of the kitchen sink. She simply stared at her parents, silent tears running down her cheeks.

She didn't notice when the professor had come to stand beside her but she felt heat radiate from him before realising how close he stood next to her. As she looked down she noticed the proximity between the two of them as they stood side by side, arms barely touching one another. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the Professors way of comfort.

No empty words of comfort or false assurance that all will be okay.

Just the silent, brooding man, who wouldn't leave her if he could help it. Hermione realised why her mother trusted him so much now.

She watched as Severus slowly raised his ebony wand, pointing it towards Dawn and Rob Granger. He stared at them silently. His hand seemed to shake ever so slightly but his face showed no emotion.

His eyes never left Dawn, his eyes filled with an indefinable emotion, a pained expression on his face as he looked for assurance before whispering, "I'm sorry old Friends."

He spoke an incantation and Hermione watched as a silvery grey mist moved slowly towards her parents, circling them slowly before entering their eyes. She watched as their eyes turned blank, staring as Hermione and Severus as if they were Strangers. Robert and Dawn Granger no longer existed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me but to J.k Rowling. **

**Thank you to the kind reviews of the previous chapter. I love getting them, so thank you once again.**

**p.s just in case you didn't know, I changed the first chapter. It's similar to before but less rushed. Have a look if you fancy. :)**

* * *

><p>Severus stood with his arms crossed studying the young girl who sat at the table of 12 Grimmauld Place. She simply stared at the table, her finger tracing the grain of the wooden table with an air of despair surrounding her.<p>

Severus tried to pretend that he wasn't worried about Hermione. She hadn't spoken since leaving her home an hour ago.

He thought back to when he was striding through the house, pointing his wand at anything he thought belonged to the young girl who was stood still staring at her parents in the kitchen. The girl seemed to have gone into shock, the day's events finally catching up with her, causing her to go catatonic.

He stunned Dawn and Rob when they began to recover from losing their memories. He didn't think Hermione would be able to endure the panic of the couple, especially when they viewed her as a stranger and as a danger. He winced when he remembered the thud as they hit the floor. He had to keep reminding himself that they weren't dead, he hadn't killed them, they were just stunned and perfectly healthy. Just that thud as they hit the floor, he felt the colour drain from his face.

He had paused when looking at the mantel piece; photos adorned it, showing all the happy times of the little family. The corner of his mouth tilted upwards when he looked at the photo taken at Hermione's second birthday party. It was the last get together he had attended, he was the one taking the photo.

Her birthday was filled with laughter and happiness as Hermione toddled around ripping open her presents and demanding cuddles from her uncle Russ. It was one of his happiest memories. A month later the Potter's were killed and he felt it was no longer safe to see his god daughter. It hurt so much not to see them all though, they were like family to him. After spending almost five years with the small family it was difficult to let go. He managed to write to Dawn and Rob over the years but he had not allowed himself to see Hermione again.

He flicked his wand and all the photos flew into Hermione's trunk, carefully landing within it. He looked around the living room and seeing he had collected all her processions, he locked and shrunk it and then placed it into his pocket.

He returned to Hermione, frowning when he discovered Hermione hadn't moved, she had just stared at the couple on the floor. He passed her a piece of paper, her eyes automatically roaming over 'The Order of the Phoenix's headquarters is at 12 Grimmauld Place' which was written in the delicate writing of the headmaster. He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards his body and apparated out of the house. When she arrived, she simply sat down at the table of Grimmauld place and hadn't moved again. She simply sat and stared.

"Oh feathers." He said with a sad sigh. He turned around and started to make her a cup of tea before sitting down opposite her, pushing the cup towards her. "Drink." He instructed in a no nonsense tone.

She looked up and he couldn't help but frown when he saw the dull pain that resided in the hazel eyes that were normally sparkling with happiness. "Why did you say feathers?" she said with a croak before taking a sip of her tea.

Severus shifted slightly in his chair, narrowing his eyes at her tea and she correctly deduced that he was telling her to drink up. He said in a quiet voice, "it was my nickname for you as a small child. I should have realised, even when it seems like you're not listening, you probably are. Must be from hanging round with Potter all the time, listening for ways to get into trouble."

Hermione lips tilted upwards, not having the fight in her to defend her friend. "Why feathers though?" Her forehead creased with confusion.

Severus looked at her for a moment, as if deciding whether to tell her some of their shared history. It still hurt him to think of what he had to give up 13 years ago walking out on the Granger family. Thinking back on some of the memories still hurt but she deserved to know some of them. She was his responsibility now, she needed to trust him. Maybe this was one step in that direction.

"Because of the Greek god Hermes." He said with a small smile. "I thought it was appropriate as well because of your first sign of magic. When you were about a year and a half you had a small bird soft toy called-" he paused, his mouth twisting as if there was a bitter taste in his mouth, "Twinkle blue. It seemed at the time your young mind thought that Twinkle blue should have the chance of life. The squeal your mum made as she chased around the small robin was only drowned out from the squeal of laughter coming from you."

Hermione smiled broadly at the professor, "what happened to Twinkle blue? I don't remember having a soft toy like him?"

Severus couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he remembered the incident, not witnessing the eyes of Hermione widening a fraction at hearing the stern man laugh. "Unfortunately for Twinkle blue, your mother owned a cat called Tom. He was feeling a bit peckish at the time…well let's just say Twinkle blue no longer twinkled."

Hermione's mouth dropped opened slightly before she could stop herself, she laughed. It felt so good to laugh.

Hermione smiled broadly looking at her professor opposite her, a feeling of serenity washed over her and she felt her eyes becoming heavy as she looked down at her now empty cup. "Did you drug my tea Sev?" she said with a slurred voice.

Severus nodded slightly, "I'm a potions master, what did you expect?" He paused slightly and rolled his eyes. "It's only a weak sleeping draught, I think you might need it after all of today's events."

Hermione nodded as her head started getting lower to the table as the sleeping draught began to work through her body, moving her towards the land of nod. "What did I call you as a little girl?" She said looking up from lowered lashes, fighting to stay awake as long as possible.

"Uncle Russ." Came the reply opposite her.

"I think I will call you Russ instead of Sev. You seem more like a Russ and Sev was what my parents called you." She said in a quiet voice, her head hitting table with a quiet thud as she finally fell asleep.

Severus looked up towards the ceiling as if praying to the heavens before moving round the table, to pick up the young girl and take her to bed. How he came to be lumbered with a young girl he never knew.

* * *

><p>A dishevelled looking Hermione walked into the kitchen sitting down in the chair she had sat in the night before. Her eyes barely open and her light blue fleecy lamb pyjamas made her look younger than her 15 years.<p>

She looked up to the professor who pushed a bowl of porridge towards her with a cup of tea. She inclined her head and grumbled, "Thanks Russ." Before tucking into her porridge.

She missed the looks of shock the Weasleys were giving Hermione at calling the potions master such an informal name.

"Morning 'Mione!" Ron said in a cheerful voice, grinning from ear to ear. "How you doing?"

Hermione finally looked up and saw she and Russ were not the only ones sat at the table. The Weasley's must have already been at the house as well as Sirius. She smiled a half smile at those around the table, "good morning everyone!" she said looking at the smiling faces. "When did you all turn up?"

Ron grinned, "We turned up a few days ago. I was wondering when you and Harry were coming, it's been very quiet without you guys. Mum has been forcing us all to clean up some of the rooms of this place because it hasn't been lived in for years." His smile was infectious, he seemed so happy to see one of his best friends had finally come to join them at the massive house.

Hermione couldn't help but smile broadly in return. She had missed her two friends since they had departed Hogwarts a few weeks earlier.

"It's my family house." Sirius said from down the table, "I didn't have a need for it so I let the old crowd use it. It's one of the safest houses in Britain since it has my father's enchantments as well as Dumbledore's protecting it. It will be a good place for Harry to live when he joins us soon."

Hermione heard a small cough from opposite her and seeing Severus give her bowl a pointed look, she continued eating her breakfast. The conversations around her flowed over her, her ears straining to hear when she heard Ginny ask Sirius who the old crowd were.

"The old crowd were the Order of the Phoenix." He said pausing for dramatic effect. "It was founded and run by Dumbledore. We oppose Voldemort and his death eaters, helping the Minstry to defend those who were targeted by him." Sirius paused, giving Severus a pointed look. "Dumbledore restarted it a few weeks ago because of what happened at the Graveyard."

Hermione looked across to Severus, who's grip on his mug of coffee had tightened but he continued reading the Daily Prophet, giving the impression he wasn't listening to the conversation around him.

"Now, now Sirius. There is no need to tell the children about that." Said the bustling Molly Weasley as she took empty cups away and put more toast on people's plate.

"Well we want to join!" demanded Fred and George from next to Hermione.

"And us!" said the two youngest Weasleys.

"Oh no." said Mrs Weasley. "You are not of age and you will be killed if you take part. You are not joining and that is that!"

The four youngest Weasleys groaned at their mother, mumbling in defiance under their breath as they continued eating their breakfast with more force than previously.

Hermione lightly placed her spoon back into the bowl and smiled at the pleasant feeling of contentment from being full.

"Would you like some more tea Miss Granger?" rumbled the voice from behind the paper.

Hermione raised her eyes to the man opposite her, who was determined to hide behind the Daily Prophet. She had guessed he had been listening to all the conversations around but he never said a word himself, which probably explained the number of people's mouths whose had fallen open around the table.

"Oh Ron, close your mouth. I don't want to see some chewed toast this early in the morning," cried Ginny from the table, causing a few exhalations of breath in laughter.

"Yes Please Russ." Smiled Hermione when she realised she hadn't answered.

The professor placed his paper on the table and poured her some tea and was about to go back to reading when he heard, "Oh no you don't mister!" and his newspaper was snatched away from him by Molly. His eyes narrowed into a deadly glare which caused his students around the table to shiver. It didn't seem to affect Molly, who was looking at Severus with folded arms and a raised eyebrow.

"You know that doesn't affect me Severus. Now tell me why you turned up with Hermione last night?"

Severus looked at Molly for a few moments before nodding. "She's my ward, I will watch over her until she is of age." He said simply with a smirk as he saw Molly look between the two with confusion. "Miss Granger and I will be staying here until it's our time to return to Hogwarts."

He heard a spluttering from down the table as Ron turned red, his eyes wide and glassy. "Hermione!" Exclaimed Ron, "Have you gone completely mental?"

"Not the last time I checked Ronald." Replied Hermione coldly. "It was my parents decision to place me in the care of the professor, he's my godfather and in my parents will he was named as who I was to be placed with in the event of them no longer being able to care for me. For them, it seemed like the correct thing to do at the time."

"Your parents...Weren't they muggles?" Said Sirius from down the table, his head tilted forward to look towards Hermione with a small frown.

Severus grimaced as Hermione stiffened at the condescending tone of Sirius's voice, "Yes" she said shortly. Severus just prayed the mutt wouldn't say anything to stupid about Rob and Dawn. He would love to have an argument with the mutt but now was not the time for the dog to insult her parents.

"Do they know that Snivellus is a death eater? Killing muggleborns like you during the first war?" Sirius said with a sneer towards Severus who had visibly stiffened. Was there nothing he could do to make amends for his youth's mistakes.

Severus opened his mouth to snarl at Sirius. His hand had tightened around the table ledge, his fingers turning white from pressure as he resisted getting out of his chair to either hex Sirius or storming out of the room.

He was surprised when he heard Hermione speak up, her jaw tight as she gritted her teeth. "My parents trusted Russ. He was a spy towards the end of the first wizarding war so there is no need to speak harshly towards him."

Severus couldn't help his eyebrow rising at the defence the girl had towards him. He smiled evilly towards Sirius who only growled in response.

Molly looked kindly towards Hermione and said in a mild manner, "you could always stay with us Hermione? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind if you did. I know it was their wish but they would understand. Severus doesn't know how to deal with young girls such as yourself, even he would say he's a bit harsh. He explained to us what happened with your parents before you came in, so they would definitely understand as it was a difficult time."

Hermione stared at molly, her mouth aghast. Molly's gaze, still fixed on Hermione, was bursting with sympathy. She couldn't believe the lack of faith the people around the table had in the professor. Before all this she had greatly respected the man, however when she looked around the table, it seemed like she was alone with this thought.

"If that is what you wish Miss Granger, that is the alternative." Spoke Severus from across the table.

Hermione studied the man across her, his eyes cast down slightly, hiding himself from the people around him. His black hair covering his face, as if to shield him from the verbal attacks. He thought she was going to run off to the Weasleys, even after her parents told her to go with him. It was almost their dying wish as technically they didn't exist anymore.

Her throat began to feel scratchy as she thought about her parents. She swallowed, trying to remove the feeling of morose clawing up her throat. "They're not dead, they're safe." She whispered softly to herself, avoiding the look of pity Molly had given her.

"It will be great fun 'Mione! You would live with us all summer." Said the ecstatic Ron from down the table, Ginny nodding along probably thinking she would have a roommate and an ally against her brothers.

"Poor old Severus doesn't have the time or patience to look after you. He's a permanent Bachelor." A few quiet gags were heard around the room at the thought of the professor being anything but asexual. "So he doesn't know how to live with a young girl so why don't you just come live with us next year? It's not a problem now because we're all here but next year I imagine he will be going to Spinner's end. Dank place it is, so it's better if you come with us. You know we're always seen you like a daughter." Molly said with a soft voice and a broad smile, thinking she had done the world a favour and was waiting for Hermione to throw her arms around her in thanks.

Hermione grinned broadly at the Weasley Matriarch, causing all the Weasley's to respond in kind. All of them thinking what it would be like to have Hermione in their family unit. She said with a delighted tone, "no thank you Mrs Weasley. I'm content to be with Russ thanks."

Severus raised his head in disbelief at what he just heard, raising an eyebrow as Hermione grinned broadly at him. "Could be useful living with a professor! Someone to check my homework over right away."

Severus rolled his eyes before quirking a small smile, "always the know it all." Hermione laughed as he returned behind his newspaper to continue reading the day's news.

"Hermione! You can't live with the greasy bat just so he can look over your summer homework. Imagine what it would be like living with him! I can imagine he has chains to hang you from when you're a minute late for breakfast or something." Cried Ron, his blue eyes looking at her with fury for turning down to live with him. She should be overjoyed at the offer but she had chosen to live with the bat.

"The chains are only for idiots such as yourself Mr Weasley." Said a silky voice from behind the paper, causing Ron to splutter and point at Severus to show Hermione he had evidence of his accusation. "You should learn to respect one's elders" he paused for a moment and with a grin, hidden behind the paper "and your friend's guardian."

This caused Ron to redden even more before hissing at Hermione, "I never knew you were so desperate for good grades Hermione. You would rather live with a man who has treated you like muck than with us who have always treated you like family. I know where we all stand now." He pushed his chair out, scraping it along the floor before storming out.

The Weasleys who remained watched Ron leave in silence before Fred turned to Molly with a grin, "You sure he isn't adopted mum? To be related to that Pillock with a death wish seems rather unfair."

"FRED!" shouted his mother automatically. She stormed out of the room to follow her youngest son, sending a small glare towards Hermione for causing the upset.

George reached around his twin brother and tapped Hermione lightly on the shoulder, "don't worry Granger. If you're a sucker for punishment you have our backing." He said with a wink before leaving the room along with his family and Sirius who had all finished eating.

Hermione looked up to see Russ smirking slightly at the twins as they left the room before turning his attention back to Hermione. "I think we need to talk about the incident last night. I know it will be difficult to speak of it but it might be important in discovering if the Dark Lord specifically targeted you."

"How do you mean?" Hermione said with a small frown, "it's because I'm a muggleborn with a link to Harry isn't it?"

"Just tell me what happened and we can see can't we?" Severus said, beginning to get impatient.

Hermione looked at Severus sat opposite her, his eyes looking into hers. She remembered Harry comparing it to looking into a Hippogriff eyes and she couldn't help but agree with sentiment. She opened her mouth to explain what had happened when the floo turned green and the Headmaster came through.

She heard Severus let out an impatient sigh before turning towards the floo. "Headmaster." He said simply.

"Ah Severus, the man I was looking for. I am in need of you for a few hours." Headmaster said with a jovial smile before looking at Hermione briefly, "Miss Granger! Good morning!"

Hermione smiled at him in return and looked back towards the table.

"I'm sorry Headmaster but me and miss Granger were about to talk about the attack that happened yesterday."

"Pish posh!" Dumbledore said waving his hand in the air, "you know you haven't the time or patience to deal with it. Molly will talk to her. I'm sure Miss Granger would prefer to talk to her, woman to woman. Isn't that correct?"

Severus couldn't help but feel hurt at the dismissive nature the headmaster. His shoulders slumped minutely in resignation. He could understand Molly and the Weasleys but for Albus to act such a way, maybe those around him were right. He was trying to change too much. He wasn't the nice person he was trying to be with Hermione. He was no longer the same person he was 13 years ago.

Hermione looked up and nodded slightly.

"Come along Severus, there has been an incident at little Whinging which I need you to look into. Goodbye Miss Granger."

"Bye Headmaster, see you later Russ." Hermione said with a small wave.

Severus looked towards the Headmaster with narrowed eyes before following the headmaster towards the floo.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sat in the Library quietly flicking through the book 'muggles and their whizzbits: Are they getting too big for their boots?' When Severus glided into the room.<p>

His face looked like thunder and she could imagine if he was wearing his teaching robes, they would be billowing behind him. He looked imposing, even in his white shirt and black trousers, showing that for him to be feared he didn't need to be all in black.

"Mr Potter will be joining us in the next few days." He growled.

Before Hermione could blink he had left the room again. She giggled softly to herself, for a grown man he sure knew how to have a paddy.

* * *

><p>A day later Hermione was sat in the living room basking in the gentle heat the fire was casting across the room. The summer had been a typical English summer: cold and rainy, and any warmth seemed to seep out Grimmauld Place, leaving a cold chill in the air.<p>

She sat watched Ron and Ginny play Gobstones as Ginny had flat out refused to play chess with him. So after a bit of grumbling later Ron had agreed to play an alternative game to alleviate the boredom that was setting in after everyone had settled down in the house.

Hermione and Ron were now on speaking terms after Molly had spoken to Ron about his behaviour. Hermione didn't know what had been said but after a muttered apology, Hermione was just happy to have Ron back. Things were all settled and Snape being her Godfather was not mentioned, no one asking how it came to be.

Hermione looked up as Harry entered the room with a shy smile as a sea of red heads rushed towards him. Exclamations of 'Harry' and 'Glad you're here mate!" were drowned out by one another.

Hermione got up, pushing through everyone to throw her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you Harry!" She said with a large smile. "How did you get away earlier than normal?" She said softly, trying not to bring to much attention to it.

"Dementors attacked me and Dudley!" Harry said, his smile dropping instantly and his eyes becoming haunted. "I had to cast a Patronus. And apparently because Dudley couldn't see the Dementor, I have no witness's so I'm being done for underage magic. They want to expel me from Hogwarts." Harry said, his voice becoming a soft whisper near the end.

Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped, "but they can't do that! If you didn't defend yourself, you and your cousin would have been kissed!""

"I know Hermione!" Harry said aggressively as he stepped forwards towards her, "but no one believes me at the Ministry!" He hissed, his vivid green eyes flashing.

Hermione couldn't help but take a step back at Harry's anger. He looked like an oncoming storm, the magic around him seemed to crackle as he showed his anger at the injustice of his situation.

Ron, noticing the change surrounding his friend clapped him on the back with a broad grin. "That's what the order must have been talking about last night. I knew Fred and Georges extendable ears were brilliant idea!" He hoped his distraction would allow Harry to calm down, his clenched fists and the look he was giving Hermione didn't seem like the Harry he knew before the summer.

"Ron! You can't listen to their meetings! Its' Private." Hermione Shrieked, her eyes wide at the blatant disregard of Mrs Weasley's feelings on the matter.

"Who are the Order?" Harry said looking between the two. The twins and Ginny had already walked away, allowing the trio to catch up. The Twins were currently trying to encourage Ginny to try some of their new inventions, which having learnt never to eat or drink anything from the twins, were having a hard time.

"The Order was created and run by the Headmaster. They are a secret society opposing You-Know-Who."

Harry nodded slightly. His brow crinkled as he thought through what Hermione had said. "That's who must have come picked me up then. Professor Lupin did say a lot of people volunteered." He gave his friends a small deprecating smile as his friends nodded. "Right I'm off to find Sirius, see you in a bit." Harry waved before walking out of the room.

"Blimey." Ron said when Harry had left the room, "He doesn't have much luck does he? Now come on 'Mione, play some chess with me? No one else will and you must be bored. Please?"

Hermione snorted at Ron's comment, rolled her eyes before sitting in front of a small table and started to play opposite Ron.

Hermione jumped when Harry stormed back into the room, causing Hermione and Ron to pause during their game. They both looked up expectantly to Harry with a small smile on their faces, "Alright Harry?" smiled Ron.

"NO! I'm not alright!" He shouted, "When were you going to tell me?" He said, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione and Ron stood up, Hermione looking briefly at Sirius as he wandered in behind Harry with a small smirk on his face. "What do you mean Harry?" Hermione said, looking back towards Harry ignoring Sirius.

"Sirius just told me that your godfather is Snape! And he's now your Guardian! Unbelievable Hermione! I thought we were your friends but if you go live with him after all he had put us through then you can't be a very good friend!" Harry hissed, his eyes narrowed and his hands clenching and unclenching in anger.

Hermione looked at Harry in shock as Harry glared at her, waiting. "I- I- What do you want me to say?"

"That you're not going to live with the Greasy git!" Harry shouted.

He hadn't noticed Ginny slip out of the room to go fetch one of the adults to help calm Harry down as it looked like Sirius wasn't going to help. Fred, George and Ron looked on in shock as the boy who lived berated one of his best friends.

"I can't do that Harry. He's my godfather. You would live with Sirius if you could wouldn't you?" Hermione said in a whisper, her eyes filling with tears as she was barraged by her best friends anger.

"He's completely different to Snape and you know it." He paused and his face twisted into a grimace, his eyes flickered towards Severus who had stormed into the room. A sickly smile appeared on his lips and Hermione winced, wondering what was going to follow.

"Sirius must be right. There must be more to this than him being your godfather. I never knew you would go so far as that Hermione. How long have you been fu-" Harry never got to finish his sneer as Severus rushed forward, grabbing his by the collar of his jacket, his left fist clenched at his side as he resisted hitting the teenager in front of him.

"How dare you accuse me and miss Granger of such a thing. When have we ever given you the impression of being in a relationship of such a kind." His eyes were flashing, his jaw clenched and a vein throbbing in his throat. "If this is how you treat your friends Potter, I would hate to see how you treat your enemies. Even your father had more loyalty and that is saying something!"

The people of the room were stood frozen at the anger their professor was showing, never had they seen him barely able to rein his temper in.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Albus Dumbledore from the doorway, "drop him Severus."

Severus growled in his throat before dropping Harry to the floor before storming out of the room, his anger palpable in the air around him.

Ron walked over to Hermione giving her a hug as tears ran down her cheeks, rubbing her back in comfort before she couldn't take the silence anymore and ran out of the room, needing to take solace from the library upstairs.

Ron, George, Fred and Albus looked towards Harry in disbelief, though Sirius looked happy with the turn of events.

"Bloody hell harry, " Said Fred with a frown, "Want to tell a Dementor that his cloak looks more like a dress mate?"

"Or would you prefer to tell a Basilisk that you want to look into his eyes as they're just so beautiful?" chimed in George.

"I know guys; I've just done something really stupid." Harry grumbled, looking down to the floor, rubbing the back of his head, causing his hair to come even messier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Its not mine. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews I got for the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the library of Grimmauld place staring into the empty shell of the fireplace. A fire hadn't been lit so a cold chill seemed to bite at her fingers as she deliberated over the events of the last couple of days. She hoped no one would find her in here to discuss the argument with Harry when all she wanted was a few moments alone.<p>

Granted, maybe the library was the most obvious place she could have hidden but the smell of books that permeated through library always helped to calm her down.

Years of reading in times of stress or unhappiness in her younger childhood years had allowed her to see books as a place that no one could invade with their petty insults. Her imagination was her own and she could just block out the noise around her, fall into the world of the book she was reading.

She vacantly stared into the room, her eyes glazing over and her breathing becoming uneven and unsteady as memories flashed before her eyes. She brought her thumb to mouth and started to chew on the edges of her nails, closing her eyes as she thought about the attack.

_She smiled as she looked into the old bookshop of Minefare Road, it looked like they had some new books in. She bent over slightly, squinting as she tried to read one of the titles of the books. _

_The smile fell from her lips and her eyebrows moved down in confusion when her eyes refocused on the reflection of the window, a black shadow had formed behind her. She jumped when a hand slammed onto her shoulder and gripped tightly. Her eyes widen as she looked into the reflection of the window, watching as the Deatheater leaned forward and growled into her ear, "Hello Mudblood." _

"Hermione!" shouted a voice from the doorway, startling Hermione out of her dark thoughts. She looked down at her thumb, grimacing as she realised she had made herself bleed from chewing too excessively on it. She hadn't even realised what she had been doing as she thought back to the attack.

"What's a matter Harry?" Hermione said looking up, resigned and tired.

Harry walked into the room, his eyes on the floor and was unconsciously rubbing his right forearm with his hand. He looked the image of a naughty school boy.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said." He said softly, his eyes still directed upon the floor.

Hermione looked upon the boy with a sad expression. Harry had gone through so much in the last couple of weeks, she could understand why he was so angry. Seeing your classmate murdered, facing Voldemort and then deceived by a trusted teacher- It would be considered more peculiar if he wasn't showing symptoms.

She couldn't imagine the Dursley's being any help over the last couple of weeks, which might explain the anger they had seen over the course of the day.

That didn't mean he had the right to accuse her of such a horrible thing.

"You accused me of…Of…That with Russ! He's twice my age, my teacher and my Godfather! For goodness sake! That's like you having an affair with…with…Sirius!" Hermione said standing up and throwing her hands into the air.

She looked up to see Harry giving her a dubious look, his eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Well you know what I mean…If you were both that way inclined or something." Hermione said, mumbling towards the end. She couldn't help the small smile that had appeared.

"I just don't understand." Harry said, a frown once again returning to his features. "He's not a very nice man Hermione. He's not treated us very agreeably in the past so how do you know he will in the future?"

"I don't." Hermione said with a shrug, "But my mum told me to trust him so I will."

"What of his Deatheater activities? I know he's on our side." Harry said quickly when he saw Hermione begin to protest. "But Won't Voldemort find out the link between the two of you? Putting you both in danger? Him because of his link to you and you because of your association with him."

Hermione looked at Harry, her shoulders slouching when she realised he might be correct in his accusation. She brought her thumb to her mouth and bit it for a moment before sighing. "I don't know Harry. He must have some plan or he wouldn't have accepted the role."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face, he felt liked he had aged a year in the last couple of weeks. "I hope your right Hermione. I don't want to lose you because of Snape having to prove his loyalty." He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

Hermione hugged Harry back, resting her head against his neck as she sought out some comfort she had been craving for the last couple of days. Her life had become jumbled and she was unsure how much longer she could keep herself together.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, the trio began to return to normal. Their friendship has returned almost to how it was before the final task.<p>

Hermione had forgiven Harry for his burst of anger but their conversations were still awkward and overly polite. Hermione hoped that it would soon pass over, she didn't think she could deal with 'no but I insist Hermione, you go in first' every time they went to enter a room at the same time for much longer.

She didn't see Severus around the house often during the day, only at meal times when he would sit opposite her, ensuring she was eating correctly. He would sit silently, only speaking to scold her eating habits, while those around him happily ate and spoke of their daily activities. People had gotten over the shock of him being at the table and just ignored him, which seemed to suit Severus. This changed however after a week of peaceful meals, a fight broke out.

Hermione had been happily chewing on a piece of beef, savouring the taste of Mrs Weasleys Beef stew. The woman sure knew how to cook. She looked up quickly from her dinner when she heard Sirius sneer, "So Snape." Her eyes moved to Severus who had visibly stiffened at Sirius's voice. They had both managed to ignore each other until now so everyone around the table had quietened, holding their breath and waited for a fight to break out. "Seen any of your 'friends' recently? Killed any muggles?" He paused and Sirius's eyes darted to Hermione then back to Snape, his face twisted into a snarl "chatted about the light recently?"

Hermione watched as Snape clenched his jaw and looked towards Sirius, his eyes flashing in anger as he hissed, "You know I cannot discuss that here Dog but I will say one thing, I may be out there with the Dark lord but I am doing something towards the War effort. What are you doing? Cowardly hiding under your bed for the war to end?" Severus said with a growl.

Everyone around the table gasped as Sirius stood up at the table, pointing his wand towards Snape. "Calm down Mutt" said Snape in a soft, sarcastic tone. "Your friends aren't here this time, it's one on one. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Sirius opened his mouth, a curse on the tip of his tongue when they heard the shrill, "NO ONE WILL BE FIGHTING AT THIS TABLE. SIT DOWN THIS INSISTANCE!"

Sirius and Severus turned their head toward Molly who was glaring at them both fiercely, her face red and her hands on her hips. "SIT!" She said harshly, her eyes sparking with anger.

Sirius sat down with a heavy thud, sending a scowl towards the smugly smiling Severus.

The children that were sat around the table were looking at the pair with their mouths open, hands gripping the edge of the table, all of them expecting a fight.

Mrs Weasley looked around the table and barked, "Eat!" causing them all to snap out of the trance and continue to eat.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins had hoped for another confrontation between the pair but were left disappointed as the two seemed set on avoiding one another.

Hermione wondered if perhaps Sirius and Severus were just ensuring there were no witnesses when they sniped at one another.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of the summer, Harry was summoned for his court hearing of his underage magic use. In the morning he departed, Hermione hugged him tightly, her stomach tight with nerves as she thought that her friend may be expelled if the ministry got the result they wanted.<p>

"I will see you guys later." Harry said with a smile before going through the floo, followed quickly after by Mr Weasley.

Hermione looked towards Ron, her eyes wide and frightful as she began to panic about Harry's court hearing. "Come on." Ron said with a small smile, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards her and Ginny's room.

They both sat side by side upon Hermione's bed, sat in silence for a few moments. Ginny was in the kitchen helping her mother cook tonight's dinner, Hermione wondered if that was their own way to avoid thinking of the trial.

Hermione felt something pointed nudge her arm and couldn't help but smile when she looked down and saw Ron nudging her with a chocolate frog.

"He'll be alright" Ron said with a warm smile and certainty that Hermione couldn't muster at the moment. "They can't have an uneducated boy who lived."

A small smile that appeared on Hermione's lips before it quickly disappeared, "He's had a lot of bad press though recently after…the third task. People don't believe what he's been saying."

Ron looked at her, his forehead creased as he thought deeply for a moment before frowning, "it won't take long before people start to believe him 'Mione." She looked at him, her eyebrow pressed together. "The twins have been listening to more of the meetings. Snape's been going to more and more meetings with You-know-who. The twin's however can't work out what's been said as they keep referring to the weapon. It won't be long until the Wizarding world know he's back."

"The weapon?" Hermione said looking at Ron intensely, a deep frown marring her face as she looked at him with worry. "You think they mean like a curse or something?"

Ron simply shrugged, before smiling over at Hermione, a twinkle appearing in his bright blue eyes. "You know, Snape isn't too bad when he can't take away points or anything. He doesn't linger and he only speaks to make you eat. He nags just like mum." He snorted with laughter as he said, "can't imagine him in an apron and a wooden spoon though."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the image when they heard from the doorway, "I assure you Mr Weasley that will only occur in your imagination. It such a shame that you were gifted with such an imagination when you are so sadly lacking in your intelligence."

Ron looked up towards Severus, his face burning red with embarrassment. He opened his mouth to retort when Severus continued, ignoring Ron and turned to Hermione. "Mr Potter is downstairs." He paused "I presumed you would want to know."

Ron and Hermione jumped up, their feet finding it hard to find purchase upon the wooden flooring before running out of the room to find Harry. They left behind an amused looking Severus who slowly followed, closing the bedroom door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron whooped as Harry explained of his acquittal of his charges, which caused the household in need of a celebration. The trio were grinning broadly, good news at last.<p>

This feeling was only confirmed when everyone got their Hogwart's letter.

Hermione let out a soft gasp as a prefect badge fell out of the envelope onto her hand. She heard an exclamation of happiness as Mrs Weasley hugged Ron tightly and she smiled brightly when she realised Ron had also been made prefect.

"Congratulation Miss Granger." She heard a silky voice say to her right.

"Thanks Russ! I can't believe it! I'm a prefect!" Grinned Hermione, her eyes glowing brightly with happiness for a moment. Severus couldn't help but smile in return for a few moments, it was the first time he had seen her so happy in the last couple of weeks.

"I believe Mr and Mrs Weasley have offered to take you Diagon alley tomorrow as a reward for doing so well and to get your school things." Severus said pushing a pouch of money into her hand. "Your mother left me enough money to last you until you're able to look after yourself. Use this to get your school things and treat yourself to something. It's what your mother would have wanted." He said with a small sad smile.

"Thanks Russ." Hermione said quietly, quickly hugging him and walking away leaving a shocked Severus behind.

Severus was moved out of slight shock when he heard Mrs Weasley call to him, "Severus, would you mind getting rid of the boggart on the third floor please? One of the children found him earlier, caused poor George to have a right old fright." Severus nodded and marched out of the room.

He walked slowly up to the third floor, his wand in his hand with the incantation on the tip of his tongue. However what he saw caused him to stop dead in the corridor.

Hermione lay crumpled on the floor, her blank brown eyes staring directly into his. Her hair fanned around her and blood streamed from small cuts around her face. He couldn't stop his eyes roaming her body nor the sob that moved up his throat as he saw the angles of her limbs or the large cuts over her torso.

He stared at the body in front of him and he couldn't move. "It's just a boggart, it's just a boggart, it's just a boggart." He whispered to himself, he closed his eyes hoping the image in his mind would disappear. It didn't. "You haven't failed, she's alive. It's a boggart"

He took a deep breath and shouted forcibly, "Riddikulus ". He opened his eyes and saw a Hermione stood in front of him, dressed up as a clown. Her hair was purple, frizzing out to the side in a parody of Bellatrix, wearing red sponge nose and white face paint. Boggart Hermione looked towards Severus with her arms folded, her stance of a person who was not impressed.

Severus snorted at the image.

* * *

><p>The next morning saw the trio at Diagon Alley. They had separated from the rest of the Weasleys although Mrs Weasley had offered to get them all their books.<p>

Hermione turned to the boys and smiled at their impatient faces, "Fine, you guys go to the Quidditch store. I have to get some new robes and uniform for school." She smiled at them brightly as they ran towards the Quidditch shop, discussing the new brooms that may be in stock.

She turned around and headed towards Madam Malkin's, hoping she wouldn't be long.

Forty five minutes later Hermione stepped out of the shop, tapping the pocket of her coat to ensure all of her shrunken clothes were still boxed within it. She had managed to get everything she needed from new Gryffindor robes to skirts and shirts. She went to step forwards towards the Quidditch shop when she heard someone hiss in her ear, "Hello Granger. I'm surprised to see you without a bodyguard?"

Hermione's body tensed as she thought, 'how many times can I get myself in this situation before I learn?' she slowly turned around and came face to face with Marcus Flint. Her body tensed and ready to run as she looked at the dark haired man before her.

"Don't worry Granger, I'm not stupid enough to hurt you here. The Dark lord wouldn't allow it anyway." He paused as he looked around the street before back to her eyes, Hermione couldn't help but shiver as she saw the coldness of his grey eyes. "I'm surprised they let you out to be honest, a beacon like yourself needs protection from the darkness." He sneered before grinning in a sinister manner. "See you soon Granger."

Hermione stood still for a moment, her mind going a mile a minute before she bolted towards a crowd of red heads in the distance.

"Mrs Weasley, do you mind if I go back home? I'm not feeling very well." Hermione said with a small, weak smile.

Mrs Weasley looked Hermione over with her studying eye. Hermione did not look well, her eyes looked glassy and there was a faint sheen of perspiration on her pale skin. Mrs Weasley nodded, her eyes furrowed in worry. "Course you can Hermione, Severus will be there. Get him to give you a potion."

Hermione said with a forced grin, "I'm sure Russ will force feed me multiple potions. See you later Mrs Weasley." She said before running off towards The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger?" Called a voice from across the room as Hermione rushed into the kitchen from the floo. "Are you okay?"<p>

Hermione looked up see Severus moving away from the table and stride towards her. She looked into his eyes, shaking her head. "No…No. Yes I mean, yes I'm okay."

"Miss Granger?" Severus repeated.

"Marcus Flint spoke to me. Nothing happened but he said…something…He implied that You-Know-Who was interested in me?" Hermione said, eyes wide, pleading for it not to be true.

Severus frowned as he looked at young girl, fear radiating from her and remembered the small girl he promised to protect as a young man. His shoulders slumped marginally and he raised a hand, placing it on her shoulder. He looked her directly into her eyes and said in a low voice, "The Dark lord is not interested in you." He said with the utmost confidence, "Flint was just saying that to unnerve you. You're a beacon for our side, everything the dark lord is against. The light often attracts more darkness but that light will also destroy the dark in times of fear."

* * *

><p><strong>I will let you decide if you think Severus's fear is of failure...or something else?<strong>

**I hope the story is going alright so far, give me a shout if u have any complaints or advice. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. :)**

**Thank you once again to those who reviewed, favourited and story alerted my story. Made an old lady smile (i'm 21 but sometimes I feel older.) Drop me a line with any questions, complaints or anything you want in the story. **

* * *

><p>Severus looked towards Hermione, a look of uncertainty flashed across his features before he quickly pushed it away.<p>

He thought of the weeks that had passed and how it could have affected Hermione. It seemed like the world had been piling its' trouble's on the girl's shoulders since that night almost a month ago.

He had promised to protect her, for her mother and Rob. This was the only way he could think to do that, it had been too close a call this afternoon in Diagon alley. He had down played the danger she was in, how much the Dark Lord was interested in her.

He was just relieved that they would soon be in Hogwarts and she would be away from any temptations or danger.

He looked at the shaken girl in front of him and sighed, his shoulders relaxed and the side of his mouth tilted upwards, "Miss Granger, I wondered if you could come with me upstairs. There is a…gift…I wish to give to you."

He turned a full circle and walked out of the kitchen, Hermione quick on his heels with a confused expression on her face. They walked side by side up the creaking stairs, the dullness seemed to enclose around them with dust motes swirling in their wake as they walked through them.

Severus moved his hand up the banister of the stairs, enjoying the feeling of the worn wood beneath his palms. The cold smoothness of the wood always felt nice as he walked up and down the stairs day after day, the feeling seemed to send calmness through him.

Severus only hoped that Sirius stayed in his room after his night on the Fire whiskey, he was always more temperamental when he was nursing a hangover. He mentally shook himself as he felt his thoughts move towards the mutt again. He knew that Sirius was the one who whispered the spiteful things into potter's ear the night he had returned from the Muggles.

He was just shocked that Harry had blindly believed his Godfather. The boy's need for a loving family had caused the boys loyalty to his long-time friend to disappear, if only for a few minutes. This thought caused Severus to have a niggling fear at the back of his mind, he wondered what the boy would do in the name of his Godfather.

He looked up to see his bedroom door in front of him; his feet had instinctively known where to go while he was in deep thought. He pressed his hand against the door, the wards falling instantly at the Snape blood that ran through his veins.

He turned to see Hermione looking at him, eyes looking into his with confusion as she tried to work out why he brought her to his room.

"I have a gift to bestow you." He said as he walked into his room with confidence.

Hermione however followed with more timidly as she looked around the brightly lit room. The sun streamed through the room, showing the large four poster bed that was sat against the deep blue wall. Thick woollen rugs were dotted randomly around the room to give the tenants toes some respite against the cold, worn wooden floors, showing their heavy usage over the years.

Severus watched as she studied the room that had been his over the summer. Nosey little child though it was hardly a surprise, she always had been.

He managed not to laugh when she realised what she was doing and turned towards him with a start. "Nice of you to remember your manners Miss Granger. Any other person's room you were staring so intently around would have been considered rude, however due to being your guardian I suppose it's similar to being in your parent's room." He paused; shuddering then continued "Just don't make a habit of it."

Her eyes scrunched together and she stuck her tongue out at him in defiance. Severus sent a quick glare towards Hermione before opening a drawer of a desk and took something out of it.

She smiled slightly when she saw how uncomfortable Russ was as he walked towards her with a small black box in his hand. "I don't often give presents to my Godchildren. We wouldn't want you to turn into a spoiled brat but considering recent events I feel it's probably best to give you this now."

Hermione frowned as she studied the closed box in his outstretched hand. She looked up into his eyes, "you have other godchildren?"

Severus nodded minutely and he said with sarcasm "You might know him. It's Mr Malfoy."

His eyes flickered across her face, waiting for an outburst of some kind and his shoulder tensed, readying himself the verbal attack. He was shocked however when she stopped breathing for a moment and briefly looked down at her feet. She simply whispered, "oh." Before looking back into his eyes.

Severus frowned when he saw a darkness dancing across her eyes and he couldn't work out what it could mean.

He nudged the box towards her, "go on. Open it Miss Granger. We haven't got all day."

Hermione slowly reached out and gingerly took the box out of his hand.

She opened the box and couldn't resist gasping at the necklace that was huddled within the black material. She studied the beautiful necklace in question. She guessed it to be white gold and she marvelled the way it glistened in the sunlight that streamed through the room. The pendant was a small star, no bigger than a five pence piece with a pale purple Amethyst nestled in the centre. She grinned broadly, "its beautiful Russ." She looked him in the eye and saw the self-doubt disappear from his eyes. "But how will this help with recent events?"

"That necklace is one of a pair." He said, pulling up his left sleeve where a white gold chain was wrapped around his wrist. "Whenever you are in danger, this will warn me by warming up."

He resisted laughing when he saw the curiosity written over her face and he sighed heavily "Just so the curiosity won't eat you alive Miss Granger…The pair have been on my mother's side for generations. It is normally passed on from Father to daughter or mother to son but seeing as I have no children I have decided to pass it onto you. No point arguing Miss Granger." He said giving Hermione a glare.

"It is a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing because whenever you are in danger, which I hope will never happen again Feathers" he said with a frown, not realising what he had called her. "It will burn and when I press my hand to the bracelet, it will know where to apparate to. However there is a story my mother told me of a father who's 13 year old daughter had disappeared. It was burning constantly but when he appeared to the building, it suddenly stopped. He had walked in to see the last breathes of his child at the hand of an evil man. Do not put me in that situation Hermione." He said with a stern look.

Hermione's mouth was hung open at the story, 'how barbaric!' she thought with a grimace. She moved her hair off her shoulders and latched the necklace around her neck. "I'll try not to." She said with a small smile. "its lovely Russ. Thank you."

She moved forward, hugging Severus tightly before grinning at his shocked expression. "Get used to it Sev." She said sticking her tongue out, "I'm a huggy person."

She moved out the room, not before her hearing the laugh from Severus's bedroom as she left, However she never heard the softly spoken, "Just like your mother."

* * *

><p>The morning of September 1st was a stressful one as six students ran around Grimmauld Place collecting their final processions to be packed before going to Hogwarts.<p>

Hermione had finally finished packing her trunk and it lay on her bed, locked with a disgruntled Crookshanks in a carry basket beside it.

Her eyes looked upwards as she listened to what sounded like a herd of elephants running around upstairs, wincing when she heard a loud thud. She demurely wiped the dust from the table which had fallen from the ceiling; she briefly wondered what had caused the bump.

She poured herself a cup of tea, sipping it as she heard Mrs Weasley shouting to everyone upstairs that there was half an hour before they had to leave. She smiled slightly when she heard the running becoming more panicky.

She lifted her eyes and looked down the table to see Sirius staring at her. She quickly looked away, frowning at the emotion she had glimpsed in his eyes. There seemed to be such loathing, she couldn't understand what she had done to deserve that.

He seemed alright with her last year while he was on the run, but when she thought about it, he did seem to be bored being locked in the house.

Sirius was causing more arguments with those who lived in the house. If it wasn't the one she was sure he caused between her and Harry then he was constantly picking at Russ, which would cause him to explode when he reached his limit.

She thoughtful ate her piece of toast, chewing slowly as she thought of the last couple of weeks. He did seem more unstable than she had remembered him in the previous year.

Then there was that argument at the table where Russ had called him a coward, causing them to almost start a duel.

He couldn't be that unstable because he was missing out on the 'action' was it?

She looked towards Sirius once more through the thick curtains of her hair and frowned, he was still glaring at her.

'At least I'm back at Hogwarts soon' she thought with a grimace as she looked back at her breakfast, continuing to eat.

It wasn't long before she was joined by her fellow students who quickly started stuffing porridge and toast in their mouths in a rush. Mrs Weasley followed, admonishing their lack of manners but in the same breathe telling them to hurry up.

Before she realised it, she was caught in the whirlwind of people rushing out of the door, in a ministry car and on their way to kings cross.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down with a sigh as the door was closed of their compartment on the train.<p>

She smiled as Crookshanks looked around the compartment, content in ignoring Hermione after she had the nerve to lock him the cage.

'He really does think he's royalty,' Hermione thought with an internal snigger as she saw Crookshank's arrogant facial expression. That's how she deciphered his glaring eyes and nose in the air anyway.

She looked up when she heard Ron ask with a broad grin, "Who do you think the DADA teacher will be this year?"

"I don't care as long as it's the real bloke. Not a Pixie in disguise or anything." Harry said with a snort.

"There were no clues in the book list this year. No Lockhart at least." Hermione said with a full smile.

She turned her head to face Ron as he snorted, "bet you would love another Lockhart. I still remember the puppy dog eyes you gave him…Hermione Lockhart I bet you used to think in your head."

Hermione couldn't help the blush that coloured her cheeks, she was 12 for goodness sake, she will never live it down. Childish Hormones!

"Shut up Ron!" she hissed.

Ron didn't look too chastised as both him and Harry burst out laughing, not helping her flaming cheeks.

If they were going to be immature she would get one of her books out, read for a few hours. 'Boys!' She hissed in her thoughts as she grabbed a book out of her bag with as much dignity as she could muster and started to read the muggle book, pride and prejudice. She could still hear the laughing as the boys tried to rein it under control.

* * *

><p>Hermione softly smiled as she felt the peace and warmth flow through her body. You really couldn't beat a good romance like Pride and Prejudice. She paused as she thought over the character of Mr Darcy.<p>

His description is very similar to Russ, she thought with a furrowed brow. Silent, arrogant, can be spiteful but loyal. She gagged as she saw the similarities between the two characters.

Well that's ruined pride and prejudice for her, she thought with a frown as she closed the book and put it on the seat beside her.

Harry looked up and softly smiled at Hermione, "So what do you think they were on about in the order's meeting then?"

Hermione looked between Ron and Harry, they had obviously been talking while she was reading and she hadn't been listening to anything they had said. She chewed on her lower lip as she went, "what's been said?" She said with a lowered voice.

"Crikey Hermione, have you not listened to anything we're been saying the last half an hour?" Ron said with exasperation. He sighed as Hermione shook her head.

Harry smiled slightly, his eyes sparkling for the first time Hermione had seen in a while. She was glad he was feeling a little bit happier, but I suppose it was because he was going back to the place he felt was home.

Harry looked towards Hermione and said in a loud whisper "Apparently the Twins were listening to a meeting a couple of days ago and there was a big fight between Snape-"

"Professor Snape Harry." Hermione said with irritation.

Harry rolled his eyes as he continued, "Professor Snape and Sirius."

Hermione frowned as she looked at her old friend. She brought her thumb up to her mouth and started chewing it. It was a recent habit she had managed to develop over the last couple of weeks, it seemed to appear when she was nervous or thinking. Over the last couple of weeks that was quite often so the skin around her thumb nail was red raw.

"What happened?" She said, nibbling on her thumb.

Harry looked at her, his eyes seeming to gleam and his lips turned downwards when he watched Hermione. He didn't know if anyone else had noticed but something had changed in her, more nervous and darkness surrounded her.

"Well they said it was strange." He said, his eyebrows coming together. "They had never heard Sna- Professor Snape so angry before. He kept shouting that the light shouldn't be given up so easily. He wasn't going to choose. He apparently was almost spitting when Sirius shouted something about protecting his Godson and he needed to do it. Snape apparently stormed out of the kitchen, only pausing for a second when he saw the Twins before storming out of the house. That was the last time he's been at Grimmauld apparently."

Hermione's frown deepened, her eyes shadowing with worry as she thought over what had been said. Were they trying to make Russ become a permanent Death Eater? So he was able to get more information? But surely Voldemort needed Russ to be at the school, talking and getting information from the Headmaster.

Her hand came up to her star necklace subconsciously as she began to play with it. "Do you think they want him to become completely dark?" She said with a frown. "That's why he doesn't want to give up the light because of some of the things he might see as a full time death eater?"

"I dunno 'Mione" Ron Said with a small frown, he might not like the man but Hermione seemed to like him. He was her guardian so Ron tried to swallow some of the bile and smiled, though it did look sickly. "It's alright though. It didn't sound like he was giving up on it. He's still a teacher so he isn't 'giving up the light'"

Hermione nodded, unaware once more she was chewing on her thumb. "How long til we get to Hogwarts?"

"About an hour I think" Harry said with a small smile. "Fancy playing snap?"

Hermione looked at Harry with a small, sad smile. She could see he was trying to distract her from her worries and she was thankful for it, even if he was having troubles of his own.

Harry and Hermione enjoyed playing muggle cards once in a while. It was something someone from their backgrounds could understand. It allowed Hermione to have a piece of home and it allowed Harry to have a piece of his childhood back.

She nodded and held her hand out as Harry started dealing the deck.

Ron seemed content just to watch, chewing on his chocolate frogs.

The compartment fell silent, the only noises were the shouts of "SNAP!" from either Harry or Hermione and laughter as the game became more ferocious.

* * *

><p>Soon the express came to a stop in Hogsmeade and the trio walked to the carriages.<p>

Sharing their carriage was Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

Luna turned to Harry, her voice was dreamy and distracted as she spoke "I can see them to you know?"

Hermione looked over to Harry with a frown, "this is Loony…" Her face became contorted with embarrassment; turning red she gulped and looked to the floor. "This is Luna Lovegood."

Hermione punched Ron in the leg causing him to yelp as she heard him laugh, "Bloody Brilliant Hermione. You're on a roll." Tears filled his eyes, which she wasn't sure if it was caused by the dead leg she had given him or him laughing at her Embarrassment.

* * *

><p>The trio sat down in the great hall, greeting the friends they hadn't seen over the summer.<p>

She was so happy to be back in Hogwarts, the place where she could learn and read to her hearts content she didn't even notice some of the cold glares Harry got as he sat down.

Harry did.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. I have a few notices before we can start the feast. First of all the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to students of all years and Mr Flich has put up a notice outside of his office of all the items forbidden in the school. I believe it's up to 350 items so I recommend you look it over." Headmaster Dumbledore said with a genial smile, the twinkle present in his eye. "I will also like to welcome our new defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge. So-"<p>

"Thank you Headmaster" Said a sickly voice as she stepped forward, students looked intently at the woman in pink as the Headmaster's eyebrows move downwards, a small frown appearing under his beard. They all wondered what this woman was like is she dared intervene at the headmaster's speech.

"Its lovely to be given the opportunity to work at a school as prestigious as Hogwarts. It has always been in the Ministry's heart and aims to give children such as yourselves the best education one can get to allow you to get future careers. I will encourage you to work hard, follow the rules and to get the best grades you can." She paused, a small giggle which caused many of the students to gag quietly floated through the air as she smiled sweetly, "And punishment will be given to those who will not follow the rules." Her eyes looked down the Gryffindor table, stopping to look at the trio. She giggled once more before going back to her seat.

The silence was deafening in the hall before the Headmaster smiled softly at his students, "May the feast begin!" He said raising his hands in the air and food filled all the tables.

Hermione sat at the table, nervously chewing on her thumb while those around her filled their plates.

Harry looked up towards her, a frown on his face before he began filling her plate up with roast potatoes and chicken. He hadn't realised how distracted she had become when it came to eating until he had witnessed the professor making her eat. He was saddened to realise he didn't know if it was a recently developed occurrence or just the absentmindedness that occurred while she was studying.

"You know what this means don't you?" Hermione said with a frown, her eyes glistening with worry. "The ministry are now at Hogwarts."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Hope everyone had a nice Christmas!**

**Just to say, sorry for the late post of this chapter. Was rather a busy week; in between going to London, my birthday, my mums birthday, Christmas and being proposed to I wasn't able to upload it. So I'm sorry it's a short chapter as well.**

**Just a quick thanks to cosmoGirl666, Shorty653, Hollystream and Beautiful-Liar13 for your reviews. I was feeling a little down thinking that the story wasn't well liked but your reviews made me smile. So thanks. :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down from the first year dorms, content that the first years were relatively calm for their first night away from home. They were slightly panicked but overall very excited to get to know one another. She only hoped that would last through the night.<p>

She stepped into the common room, scanning the room for her two friends before she locked eyes with George. She frowned at his disgruntled state, automatically thinking something had occurred while she was sorting out the first years. She quickly scanned the room and sighed when she realised she couldn't see Harry and Ron. What had happened now she cursed internally as she walked over to the twins. She couldn't leave the boys for a few minutes before something happened. They hadn't even been here that long so she hoped that George and Fred's disgruntled expressions were for another reason.

She reached their side and smiled at the pair, "hey guys."

George and Fred turned to her and their faces instantly lit up with broad grins. "Hey Granger! Miss the action?" Fred Said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and searched the common room. Now that she truly looked, she could see the tension in most people. They were mumbling to their neighbours and quickly studying Seamus before continuing to talk to their friends. Everyone seemed so restless.

Hermione turned back to the twins with an enquiring look.

"There was a brief disagreement." George said, his grin faltering and dimming in brilliance. "They don't believe Harry's version of events of this summer." He briefly looked at Seamus before looking back into her eyes.

Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. She had known the wizarding world didn't believe Harry but she had always assumed his friends would believe him. When had they known him to lie. Her eyes narrowed, turning her head to glare at Seamus. However he seemed content in ignoring her, he had reached his goal in removing Harry from the common room so he was Happy.

"Imbeciles." She said in a huff, folding her arms over her chest. "I suppose they believe Cedric as well and the other disappearances are because of the Nargles or people tripping over their shoelaces into their wheelie bins."

Fred and George both raised an eyebrow, beaming brightly at their surrogate sister. They both leaned in, looking around with exaggerated actions before whispering loudly, "it's Sirius Black of course." Their eyes sparkling with mischief.

Hermione lifted her hand to her mouth, gasping loudly "as in the murderer who killed 12 muggles and the poor, poor Peter Pettigrew?" She lifted her hand to her brow and pretended to swoon, "Such a name should never be mentioned in the presence of a lady." She paused for moment before winking at the pair, causing a laugh from the two men. "See you two around." Hermione said with a small wave as she turned around, walking towards the stairwell of the girls dorms.

"Sleep well Granger." George shouted to her from across the common room, causing Hermione to look at him with a smile.

She opened her mouth to retort when Fred added, "try not to dream too much of us, you naughty Minx!" causing a few laughs from those who were listening.

Hermione glared at the pair, the heat rising in her cheeks as she walked up the stairs trying to remove her embarrassment. "Boys," She muttered as she finally reached her room.

She advanced across the room to her bed, where she released crooks from his cage.

He moved slowly out of his carry box, stretching out as he padded across her bed. His tail and bum moved upwards as he stretched out before straightening out and looked towards his human.

Hermione smiled at her companion, stroking him softly on the head before sitting down in front of her trunk, getting ready to sort it out.

She opened it slowly before setting out to tidy her books and clothes after they had become disorganised in transport. She had always believed that a tidy living space meant a tidy mind. She shuddered to think what Harry's and Ron's minds were like if it was as tidy as their dorm.

She neatly folded her school uniform for the next morning, placing it beside her trunk and put her wash bag on top of them.

She paused in her tidying as she looked at the inside of the lid, smiling as she saw the photos she had stuck in there over the years.

Most were wizarding photos of her, Harry and Ron grinning and laughing with one another. Her eyes flickered between all the photos. She was briefly surprised of how much they had aged over the years. It didn't seem that long ago since they were all first years and the Philosophers stone was just a simple adventure. Looking back now, she realised how different it could have been. Most of their school years had been dangerous. They were lucky the consequences had only reached them last summer.

She paused in her recollections. Poor Cedric, it was a shame he was caught up in a war that shouldn't have included him.

Her mind began to become uneasy, feeling emotions she was unsure she wanted to feel.

Her eyes strayed to one photo she had managed to avoid until now.

It was a photo taken just last year. It was a simple muggle photo but she loved it because of the happiness that seemed to be portrayed within it. Her parents stood side by side, barely touching but their smiles were broad showing the slight sparkle of their teeth. It was their eyes that she loved best though, they both seemed to be sparkling with happiness, holding some secret she was not allowed to know.

She got up suddenly, slamming shut her trunk while choking back a sob that threatened to escape. She jumped onto her bed and drew her curtains around her. She drew her knees to her chest, her fingers stroking through the thick hair of Crookshanks who lay next to her.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of her parents. She didn't know how to feel. They weren't dead, they were safe thanks to Russ, they just didn't know she existed. A sob broke free as she rested her head on her knees, trying to reduce the hurt in her chest. She had never felt so alone in her life or so angry. That's what made it worse. Her parents had lied to her. They had never mentioned Russ to her or any of their history. Just dropped it upon her from a great height. They said it was because of the attack, they knew she was in danger and they had never mentioned it to her.

Her mind naturally progressed onto the following two attacks. And she finally allowed herself to cry. All her fears came tumbling out. Her cheeks were wet from her tears, her eyes red and puffy and her hair stuck to her warm, sticky face.

Soon her sobs subsided and her tears dried. She placed her weary head on her pillow, exhaustion rippling through her after all the emotions she had felt. As her eyes drooped and became heavy, she vaguely registered in her sleep hazed mind that she felt less scared. Maybe it was good she had grieved her parents, the lies and the attacks.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon students. I am professor Umbridge and I will be your Defence against the Dark Arts instructor this year." Umbridge said with a smug smile.<p>

Hermione flicked quickly through the defence book. She had studied it in the summer but she was looking at it in a new light now. Now she knew who the instructor was, she couldn't help but panic a little bit.

"This year we will be studying for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels or as it often as O.W.L's."

Hermione looked up from the text book, her hair falling across her face as she watched the woman walk around the room.

"You have had a pathetically poor level of education in previous years so we at the Ministry are going to rectify that. You will learn in a clean and safe environment."

Hermione couldn't contain herself anymore and had opened her mouth before she could stop herself. "The text book doesn't imply we will be practising any spells this year?" Hermione blurted out, sitting taller, trying to ignore the look Ron was sending her at her rudeness.

"Miss Granger I believe?" Umbridge said looking the girl over before continuing when she saw Hermione nod. "It is correct you will be learning the theory of the spells. The ministry doesn't believe children your age need to learn such spells. Who would attack innocent children?" Umbridge said looking her straight in the eyes. "You may believe yourself above everyone here because of your connections but even he can't save you all the time." She said with a small sweet smile before turning and returning to the front of the class, leaving a gobsmacked Hermione behind.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard Harry say rather arrogantly she thought. "What about Voldemort then? Wouldn't he hurt people in this room?"

Hermione heard and saw the collected gasps and winces the taboo name did to the young witches and wizards in the room.

"You know as well as I do that he is dead Mr Potter," Umbridge said in sing song girly voice, though her eyes had taken on a hard glint.

"So Cedric Diggory just died of his own accord then? Tripped over a rock and accidently cast the Avada on himself? I hate it when that happens." Harry said sarcastically to Umbridge.

Hermione looked wide eyed towards Harry. When had he become so bitter towards the world? She knew he was angry but she thought after spending the summer with Sirius, he had begun to heal. Obviously not.

"Please Harry. Don't." She whispered, her fingers lightly holding onto his arm, eyes pleading with him to stop. The ministry didn't believe Voldemort was back, he couldn't fight Umbridge on this.

"Detention Mr Potter, Miss Granger. I will see you this evening." Umbridge said with a hiss before turning her attention to the class, determined to continue her lesson.

Hermione slumped in her seat slightly. She couldn't believe she had got a detention on the first day back. At least her parents wouldn't find out.

She froze in her seat. Her parents wouldn't know but Russ would. She hoped he couldn't be serious in being a 'father figure' or maybe he wouldn't find out. No one would think to tell him.

"Sorry Hermione" Harry whispered to her, a frown gracing his features at getting his friend into trouble with him.

Hermione smiled slightly at her friend, showing him she forgave him before whispering "not as much as I will be."

* * *

><p><strong>oooohh dear. What are the chances of Severus finding out? :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year everyone. Hope 2012 is a fantastic year for you all!**

**Thank you to those who keep reviewing! Lovely, lovely people! **

**Finally...Sorry if the grammar isn't the best today, i just wanted to get it out. Oh! and anything you recognise isn't mine. :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry walked slowly down a corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch. Ron had already gone ahead, thinking only of his stomach as only the red headed teenager could. Hermione rolled her eyes at his supposed hunger, did the boy think only of his stomach and nothing else? She often surprised he hadn't turned into the size of a house though she suppose the amount of exercise seemed to kerb that.<p>

She smiled softly to herself, he was awfully handsome though.

The hallways were emptying as they slowly walked towards their destination, the soft smell of the elf made lunch drifted towards them from the Great Hall. The silence comforting to them both as they thought through the previous class.

Hermione chewed her lip as she thought of the Professor and her pitiful excuse of a lesson. The woman had no intention of teaching them any defence. Even if the woman didn't believe in Voldemort, there were other dangers out there that they might need to defend themselves from. There were wizards and witches out there who weren't good, normal citizens and they didn't have a mark on their arms to show their evilness. Murderers, Rapists and other degenerates might want to cause them harm. They needed to practise their spell work and she felt a momentary panic as she didn't know how she could do it.

"I am sorry you got dragged into the detention Hermione. I was surprised you talked so disrespectful to a professor though, even if she did deserve it." Harry said with a grin, his eyes alright with laughter as he looked at his friend.

"I couldn't help it!" Hermione said with a laugh, shaking her head at their switched roles before sobering. "Having her as a teacher will only cause problems, I don't know what yet but it's only going to cause bad things to happen. We can't defend ourselves if we have a teacher who won't allow us to practise what we're being taught!"

Hermione glared at the floor, she didn't like her education being squandered by an idiot in pink who didn't believe that there were monsters in dark. The woman must know that things do go bump in the night and they all needed to be able to defend themselves. Idiot. She didn't know what it was but the woman just seemed to make her uneasy. It wasn't as though the woman didn't generally believe they didn't need to learn, her eyes showed the maliciousness she felt towards them and the subject.

A woman all in pink should never be trusted, she may act all sweetness and light but her eyes… Hermione paused in her thoughts, her eyes seemed to have a hardness that undermined her exterior.

Hermione was disturbed from her thoughts as Harry said with a small smile, "you have that look on your face which means you are thinking too deeply. What's a matter?"

Hermione looked over to the boy next to her and smiled slightly. The previous year had affected him more than the adults around him wanted to admit. He had matured greatly but she could tell he was still suffering.

"It's nothing Harry. I just think we should be careful of the woman is all." She said with a soft smile.

Harry nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to continue when they were both interrupted by the man Hermione hadn't expected to hear from for a few hours at least. 'The toad moved fast', Hermione thought, rolling her eyes. The woman was evil.

Both Harry and Hermione paused mid step and looked towards each other.

"MISS GRANGER!" bellowed a silky voice behind them, his northern accent tilting the edges of his speech.

"Ooooo your dead Hermione." Harry said in a whisper to her.

Hermione glared briefly at Harry before turning around to face the potions master who had quickly caught up with them. His eyes were flashing with anger and his breathing erratic as he looked between the two.

"I should have guessed you were involved Potter." He spat at the boy before turning his attention to Hermione. "Would you care to explain why I have just been informed by Umbridge, quite gleefully I might add, that you have a detention later?"

Hermione looked at Russ, her mouth tilting upwards as she shrugged her shoulders. "Well…" she looked him in the eye and frowned at the emotions that were present there. His face may have been blank as ever but his eyes showed a different story. He was clearly worried for her though she couldn't understand why, it was only a detention. "I answered back to her." She looked down to the floor, regret washing through her. "Telling Harry to stop was just the final straw. I'm sorry if it got you into trouble with her Russ."

She continued looking at her feet when she heard a frustrated sigh from Russ. She looked up to see him push his hand through his hair before his eyes registered Harry still watching, his mouth open at the interaction between the two of them. "Go to lunch Potter. I will escort the new jailbird to the great hall."

Harry opened his mouth to disagree before changing his mind at the look on his professors' face. He threw an apologetic look to Hermione before running off down the hall way to lunch.

Hermione looked towards Russ but closed her mouth at the expression on his face.

"Miss Granger." He said with a frown, trying to collect his thoughts. "You have to be careful of the enemies you gain. She might be one woman but she represents the Wizarding government." He paused as if deciding whether or not to continue.

Hermione watched as he struggled with his internal conflicts, she was quite worried to what could have unbalanced her potions professor so badly. His demeanour hadn't change as such so he still looked emotionless to those around him but his eyes, the worry in them didn't make sense. Such a stern and stable man to be upset by a detention? He gave out detentions like the headmaster and his lemon drops, so why was he so clearly upset by her own with Umbridge?

She jumped when he suddenly turned on his heel and walked back towards the Great Hall. Hermione rushed after him, confused by his actions. She couldn't understand what was going through his mind sometimes.

"I also didn't appreciate dealing with her smugly informing me my ward had gone against the rules and only as a favour to a 'fellow professor' that your punishment wasn't worse. I do not like having things held above me." He paused and looked her in the eye. "Things are changing at this school Feathers, you have to be careful with the battles that you choose. The woman may seem like a boar now but I don't trust her not to get worse if you keep fighting her. I know you're not one for trouble making but if you decide to be a hellion this year don't choose your conflicts with her, any other teacher but her. Let this be a one off and never let it happen again."

Hermione nodded, she could tell he was disappointed in her. He honestly thought she was doing this to show her independence. She couldn't understand why he was so…not afraid of Umbridge but anxious of her actions towards Hermione.

Hermione thought the woman may be a dimwit but she was a professor. What could she really do that was so bad? Surely the ministry doesn't take the woman's opinions that seriously? It was a big governing body.

She felt the heat of her guilt in her stomach as she thought of her actions affecting the man in front of her. She didn't think of how her previous actions may affect him. She didn't' want the newest professor making this more difficult for him, she had seen his mark on his arm last year so she didn't think a rogue Ward would make him more liked at the Ministry. She nodded slightly as these thoughts ran through her head. She really hadn't made the man's life easy since she had joined him in the summer.

She jumped slightly when he raised his hand and placed it lightly on her shoulder giving it a quick squeeze.

Hermione looked up to the dark foreboding man who towered above her and studied his face. She smiled slightly at the spark of warmth she saw in his eyes. He wasn't a man of many words but he could show Hermione he forgave her of her infraction. He cared for her even if he didn't say it out loud.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the Great Hall to find Harry and Ron, when she heard a soft hum as she walked towards the table. She snorted in laughter when she finally sat down to hear it had been funeral march the twins had been humming loudly for her.<p>

"Oh come on. He isn't that bad." Hermione said with a laugh as she looked at Harry shocked expression, before reaching out for a beef and horseradish sandwich. With her first bite she hummed in appreciation, she hadn't realised how hungry she was until the bitter taste of the sauce had hit her tongue. Delicious.

Harry let out a splutter of laughter before shaking his head. "He looked ready to chop your liver up for one of his potions."

Ron hummed his agreement, not looking up from his plate as she shovelled in more food to try fill his everlasting hunger. He hadn't even witnessed the event so Hermione was unsure he was truly listening to the conversation around him. She guessed he had to reach his second helping before he was able to interact with the people around him. She giggled softly to herself at snide remark in her head.

She happily started eating her second sandwich, not witnessing the light of happiness in Harry's eyes at the ease of which she was eating. It seemed she had finally gotten herself out the funk that she was trapped in. He guessed it was uncertainty or fear that had made her so skittish, so he was happy that she was finally content. The school had a way to make people feel safe like that.

Hermione looked at the red head after finishing her lunch, her face twisting into a grimace as she witnessed the amount of sausages and mash going into his mouth. Gagging a little when he chewed loudly with his mouth open, she couldn't take it no more. "For goodness sake. Chew with your mouth closed Ronald. I do not want to witness the chewed up remains of that poor pig."

Ron paused mid chew when he looked up to Hermione, a small smile on his lips before swallowing. "There was a train crash earlier today 'Mione." Ron said with a sad shake of the head, he seemed to have ignored her nag to tell her the grave news.

Hermione gasped, forgetting immediately about his bad manners and frowned deeply. "Where? Why have you waited so long to tell us?"

Ron seemed to ignore her as he continued to eat some more sausage before frowning deeply, "Want to see its victims?"

Before Hermione could answer the boy he opened his mouth and showed her the contents of a chewed up sausage before he closed his mouth and started laughing at her expression.

"Ronald!" Hermione said with a hiss, glaring at the young boy opposite her. She stared at him for a few moments in disbelief before shaking her head. "You're positively disgusting!" Her words didn't seem to affect him however as he just gave her a broad grin, his eyes bright with happiness and the little crinkles around his eyes and mouth made her sigh. He had done it to make her laugh. It was so disgusting but Hermione couldn't help the small giggle that escaped at the young man in front of her. Soon her laughter escalated and she was joined by those around her. Her friends were just happy to see her so…Happy.

Her laughter slowly died down, wiping the tears away from her eyes before beaming brightly at Ron who was smiling softly at her. "Thanks Ron." She paused before falsely frowning, "You're still disgusting though, just so you know." This caused more laughter from Harry and Ron.

She grinned at the pair, content to sit and talk with her friends before the afternoon's lessons continued.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Harry walked side by side towards the Defence against the Dark Arts class room. Their stomach were full and both were content after their dinner. Detentions didn't cause the same fear as it once had in their first year so they were talking and laughing as they walked. They had left Ron in the common room moaning about the amount of homework they had been given on their first day, not really accepting O.W.L's would have an impact on their class work.<p>

"Have you heard some of the rumours of what she does to kids in detention?" Harry said with a broad grin. "She's only been here a day and some of the stuff she has apparently done, you would think she's Snape."

Hermione pushed him in the shoulder in defence of her Godfather, causing Harry to stumble before he continued. "Apparently she has locked someone in a cupboard, used a cursed knife on a third year, gave someone kitten ears and turned someone into a cockroach. And that's all I've heard so there's bound to be more rumours."

Hermione shook her head and laughed, "It won't be that bad. Its only a detention, I imagine she will make us do two hundred lines and call it quits. Some people are so dramatic."

Harry nodded and they both stopped in front of the DADA door, breathed in deeply and Harry raised his hand, knocking on the wooden door.

"Come in!" tinkled the sickly voice in the room.

They both walked into the room, sitting quietly at the two desks that were already set up with a quill.

"I hope you both know why you're here?" Umbridge said with a sweet smile, slowly stirring her cup of tea. She stared intently at them both, her eyes cold and unfeeling, the total opposite to the sweet image she tried to portray to those around her. "Mr Potter you are here because of your compulsive lying you have been doing and its time you are punished for the panic you are trying to incite to the wizarding world. No one else seems to want to punish such a nasty little boy but I have decided it's time I take this role."

Harry remained silent through her monologue, his jaw tight and his teeth gritted but Hermione grinned internally at her friend. She was so proud at his lack of reaction, his head bent downwards so he wasn't looking at the evil toad and breathing in slowly and steadily to keep himself calm.

Hermione flinched ever so slightly when Umbridge turned to look at her, "And you Miss Granger. Everyone seems to only say nice things about you, so I don't understand why you would hang around with such a horrid little boy. Then I discovered why." She paused in her musings, standing up and walking around the class room, taking her cup of tea with her. "You know what I hate more than little liars or those who defy the ministry?" Umbridge said standing directly in front of Hermione.

Hermione silently shook her head and looked Umbridge in the eye as the older woman said with a giggle, "Half Breeds."

Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly before she quickly shut it and looked at the quill in front of her. "There is no need to get your ink well out, I have provided a special quill." Umbridge said with a nauseating smile before turning to Harry, "Mr Potter, you will write, I will not tell lies until you finally learn a lesson. And Miss Granger…" Umbridge paused, tapping her top lip with a finger before nodding to herself, "I will not question the adults around me. Same number as Mr Potter. Get on with it."

Hermione watched as Umbridge returned to her seat and sipped her cup.

She hesitantly picked up the quill and quickly wrote the sentence out. She paused in her writing as she looked at the parchment in front of her, the writing seemed to be in a dark red ink and Hermione mused about what kind of quill it was. Suddenly a flash of red hot pain erupted in her left hand. She breathed in suddenly, causing a hiss of pain to escape. She watched with morbid fascination as the words _I will not question the adults around me _etched itself in her hand.

"Is there a problem Mr Potter?" Hermione heard Umbridgesay with conceit before growling, "I thought so. I think its because you both believe you deserve to be punished."

Hermione breathed in deeply, hoping she wouldn't show her pain to the evil Cow in front of her. She assumed Harry's quill was the same as hers by his supposed reaction and she simply couldn't believe it.

The woman was strict, a rubbish teacher and in denial but she never thought Umbridge would torture her students. She had always believed that teachers could be trusted, that if you treated them with respect, they will respect you. It's what her parents had instilled in her. She supposed Professor Quirrell had put a stopper in that belief.

She flexed her left hand, hoping to remove some of the pain that the cut had inflicted upon her. She breathed in softly and put quill to parchment once more.

By the twentieth line, her hand was stinging and it felt as though it was on fire. Hermione's jaw was locked to stop any noises escaping and she was concentrating on writing the lines out. Heavens she wanted to itch the writing being carved into her skin but she assumed it would make it worse.

Hermione didn't look up when the door behind them opened up though it took a lot not to break her concentration when she heard, "I do apologise for interrupting Professor Umbridge." His silky voice cut through the silence of the classroom.

"Not a problem Severus." Simpered the toad in front of Hermione. "I am only teaching some unruly children that their behaviour will no longer be accepted while I'm at this school. So what can I help you with?"

Hermione felt Russ stand beside her as she continued to write the sentence, over and over again. 'Line 30' a quiet voice echoed in her mind, 'but how many lines does she expect it to take to learn this lesson' it sneered.

She felt him stiffen beside her, 'must have seen my hand' the voice said with triumph. 'Maybe he can get me and Harry out of the detention.'

She looked up to the man she had come to trust and looked him directly in the eye. Her eyes pleading for him to defend her and her friend against the woman who was meant to protect them from such situations as their professor. Her heart broke a little when she saw the same look in his eyes before he looked away, back towards the toad like woman at the front of the room. Her head fell forward slightly; her hair covered her face from the adults of the room as she resigned herself to continue the lines.

She should have known he couldn't help her. The man was a professor so one need to be seen aligning himself with the other professors of the school, even if they didn't believe in their ways. Look at how Professor McGonagall never visibly berated Russ for his favouritism to his Slytherin's but she imagined that it occurred in private.

It still hurt her though to see him turn away from her pain.

Russ quietly said, "I was just enquiring if there was any potion's you needed brewing? It is tradition I ask any new professors."

"Oh no, no there is nothing. Thank you Severus, I can understand why Lucius speaks so highly of you at the ministry. Maybe you and I can work together more closely in the future?" Umbridge said with a girlish giggle and smile.

She didn't hear him leave after his and Umbridges small conversation of her first day at the school, she just felt the betrayal of his friendliness towards the vile woman. There was silence in the classroom as the only noise was the scratching of quills against the parchment.

Hermione was only grateful that after a while, her hand became numb from the words being repeatedly written into her hand, she could no longer feel the pain of the carving. She only felt the heat of previous incisions that her hand had been subjected to. She hoped it was a clean cut with no chance of infection. She wondered how long the heated numbness would last before she felt the cursed writing.

"You may both leave now. I hope you have both learnt your lesson?" Umbridge said sternly as the pair had wrote their 150th line.

Hermione and Harry nodded silently and turned to leave, collecting their processions when she dismissed them.

Both were quiet as they walked down the DADA corridor, clutching their abused hand until they were away from the Toad's classroom before turning to one another. "You alright Harry?" Hermione said quietly, grabbing his hand to inspect his cursed writing. It didn't seem to be infected; the same could be said for hers as well thank goodness.

Hermione said with a quirk of a smile, "maybe the rumours aren't as wrong as we thought they were?"

This caused a pained laugh from Harry before they continued down the corridor, the portraits whispering in their wake at the unnerving silence that surrounded the pair.

"You know I hate the guy but he really didn't want to leave you in that state Hermione." Harry said out of the blue as they were reaching the common room. "The murderous look he gave Umbridge before correcting his visage…I honestly thought he was going to turn her to stone. There must be a reason why he couldn't help you."

Hermione looked at her friend, giving him a soft smile. "I don't know Harry." She said with a shrug before frowning deeply, "maybe he didn't see anything wrong with punishment she gave us?"

Harry nodded slowly, a confused expression on his face "I know we may joke about it Hermione but he's never hurt any of us."

Hermione simply shrugged once more as they spoke the password and entered the common room. "You should wash your hand Harry. Get rid of the bugs." Hermione said with a softly spoken voice, "I will see you tomorrow. I need a good nights rest." She gave Harry a quick hug before moving towards the stairs.

She was paused however and turned around to face Harry, "should we tell the Headmaster? He could stop the woman from doing this to other students."

She was shocked when she saw the thunderous expression on Harry face, "No we shouldn't." He said vehemently shaking his head. "He probably knows what the woman was like when he hired her. We were probably special cases. We just have to make sure we don't get into any more trouble with her this year."

Hermione nodded with a sad smile and turned back to go to her dorms, "Night Harry." She heard him softly return the sentiments as she went up the stairs and she entered her dorm.

As she lay heavily on the bed, she rolled over hugging Crookshanks tightly to her chest. "its going to be a difficult year Crooks."

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope she remembers what her mother said...Always Trust Sev.<strong>

**Til the next time Folks...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Thank you once again for the lovely reviews, favourites and alerts.**

**P.S i'm sorry if there are any bad grammer or flow issues. its unbeta'd so its just me. Sorry.**

**So...Onwards and upwards...**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the dank potions classroom, her potions textbook open in front of her as she researched the strengthening solution. They were due to start prepping for the potion in the next lesson but it seemed Professor Snape wanted to ensure everyone knew what they were doing.<p>

She sucked on the end of her quill, looking up to the ceiling as she thought through her ideas. 'Salamander blood is one of the principle ingredients for the first brewing phase of the strengthening solution. It is believed that the heat of the Salamander habitat is transferred in the blood causing its healing properties. The warmth when ingested can induce momentum through the human body-'

Her thoughts were cut off by the Professor who growled, "that is all for this lesson. Pack up your processions. Next lesson we will be starting the first phase of the Strengthening solution so reread chapter 12 of your textbook. Dismissed." He paused momentary before calling out, "Miss Granger, stay behind please."

Hermione paused for a moment before continuing to pack away her books, parchment and quill then sat quietly at her desk, waiting for everyone to leave.

The door closed with a click as the last student left the room and she looked up expectantly towards Russ who was leaning against his desk. They both remained silent, neither willing to break the silence.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her stool. The burn of anger in her chest towards this man had not abated since she woke up this morning. The night of restless sleep with tossing and turning had allowed her to stew for most of the night.

Russ looked towards the young girl and he could feel the anger radiating off her.

He had felt retched since he had walked in on her detention but didn't the girl understand that he had to act unfeeling so Umbridge wouldn't become suspicious. If he had defended her and Potter, Umbridge would have reported the incident to the Ministry. It wouldn't take long for Lucius to find out after that. He couldn't get fired, he could defend them better within the school.

He also couldn't be seen liking the girl either. The Dark lord had found out that he was her Godfather, he had told him so it wouldn't seem as suspicious but he had acted as though he was adverse to the idea. He had to maintain he didn't like the girl, that it was a hateful relationship so he couldn't use the girl against him.

He was surprised however that not many within the school had found out. Only Albus, Minerva and Umbridge knew. And Umbridge only knew because of the Guardianship transferral files she had managed to get her mitts on. Her friends had managed to keep it a secret, quite surprising really but the girl managed to get earn a steadfast loyalty from all her friends.

He paused at the fuming girl in front of him. It seemed as though she had no intention of talking first – She definitely had her father's stubbornness he thought with an internal smirk.

Gosh Hermione looked so much like her mother when she was angry.

He mentally shook himself trying to rid of the images of Dawn Granger. Now is not the time or the place.

"Miss Granger you must understand my actions yesterday. I couldn't intervene-"

"Oh I understand Professor Snape." Hermione said coldly, her eyes staring into his. Her usual warmth was lacking as she stared at him, patiently waiting for his next move.

Russ barely suppressed the wince at her address. He knew she was being respectful and he couldn't call her upon it, it was just painful to hear her call him that after the last couple of months. He hadn't realised he would miss her calling him Russ until it was gone. He breathed in deeply, he knew he had to apologise to the girl, she was hurt by his actions but it was still painful to swallow his pride.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said quietly, looking towards the back wall of the classroom, unable to look at the girl.

"You're Sorry?" She hissed, causing Severus to look at her with mild shock. He supposed this was Dawn's anger coming out in the girl but it was still a shock all the same. He had only ever seen her mild mannered and polite. He gripped the desk's ledge behind him as he waited for the wrath of the teenage girl. Dawn's anger infused with unstable teenage hormones, god help him.

"You're Sorry!" Hermione shouted, throwing her hands in the air as she stepped away from her desk. "I am now scarred, probably permanently according to Madame Pomfrey due to Umbridges Quill. You could have stopped it but you didn't." She stepped forward just a step before quietly continuing, "You're worse than her. Something that's worse than a bully is someone who witnesses it and walks away."

Severus looked at the girl as though he had never seen her before, his knuckles white from gripping the desk too tight to stop him placing his hand on his chest. A pain had settled into his heart, he knew it wouldn't take long to cause estrangement between the two of them but he thought he would have longer with her.

The girl knew how to use her words to wound a man. He swallowed silently and nodded, his black hair covering his face so she wouldn't see the hurt that was currently showing. He needed a few moments to compose himself to his normal expressionless self.

Hermione looked at Russ feeling a momentary pang of remorse before pushing it away. Taking his silence as a dismissal she grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom.

She soon caught up with Harry and Ron, giving them a small smile in greeting. The two looked over her form briefly; their frowns grew deeper as they saw the tightness of her expression.

Harry and Ron looked each other in the eye, seeming to have a brief conversation through their eyes. Linking arms with Hermione they dragged her away from the Great Hall, out of the doors towards the grounds. Ron grinned broadly towards Hermione as three walked towards Hagrids hut.

"I didn't think Hagrid was back yet?" Hermione asked with a frown, though she was enjoying the warmth of the September sun against her bare arms. She hadn't managed to spend time outside since returning to Hogwarts, the niggling doubt of the forth coming OWLs had pressured her into studying.

As a child she was always annoyed that the weather always seemed to turn warmer when she went back to school. After a summer that had been so dismal, it seemed to be a kick in the teeth but she was glad of this weather tradition at the moment.

"He isn't but we said to Dumbledore we would check on Fang and Hagrid's other…'pets'" Harry said with a laugh at Hermione's panicked expression at the thought of seeing what dangerous creatures Hagrid kept. He didn't have the common sense that many seemed to have when it came to his dangerous creatures. She was still recovering from that 'innocent' egg of her first year.

"Don't worry Hermione, Dumbledore promised there wasn't anything too dangerous in his zoo." Ron said with a grin, ducking out of the way of a swat that was aimed for his head.

All three stopped outside the forbidden forest looking silently in, all of them remembering their trip during their first year where Harry had met You Know Who for the first time. It looked dark and chilling even during the day and Hermione shuddered at she looked into the darkness of the forest.

Harry cleared his throat, looking towards Ron and Hermione, "we should split up and try and find some of the creatures. There's Thestrals that need feeding, I will take them. Ron you can feed his blast ended skrewt's and Hermione, could you feed the unicorns? Dumbledore said to put this…" He said dumping a bag of feed into her arms, "in a clearing 400 yards to the North."

Hermione nodded at her friend, grinning at his ability to give direction. He could become a good teacher.

She slowly started her away through the forest, stepping over the fallen branches and brambles that latched onto her cloak. She looked around between the trees, the darkness oppressing her as she realised only slivers of sunlight could make their way through the thick canopy of the forest.

She stopped walking to see if she could hear any noises around her that could be the herd of Unicorns nearby. There didn't seem to be any life in the area, it was so silent. Forests in the muggle world were so full of life, always full of birds chirping and rustles in the undergrowth.

Unease curled in Hermione's stomach as she quicken her step in a northerly direction hoping to find the unicorns or the clearing. What was Dumbledore thinking sending them out to do this job, it was forbidden for a reason and she couldn't imagine dark creatures not coming out just because it was daytime.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the sunlight breaking through the forest in the distance and made her way towards it, trying not to trip over as she carried the bag of feed.

She stepped into the light, blinking at its harsh brightness. Her eyes slowly adjusting to the light and her smile grew. The small clearing was truly beautiful so it was no wonder the unicorns came to feed here.

The clearing was covered in meadow grasses with purple foxgloves, pure white Campion White flowers and a fallen tree trunk across the middle. The sunlight seemed to be brighter within the small clearing, it truly was beautiful. She smiled to herself, she supposed it was the light within the darkness that many seek. The little bit of hope to those who may be lost in the forest.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she heard behind her a deep booming Birmingham accent, "Alreet my lover! Whats a little girl like you doing so deep in the forest?"

Hermione froze, momentary fear crawling through her veins. She turned around, biting her lip to stop a scream from escaping at the creature she saw.

In front of her stood a massive beast, standing about 7 foot tall covering head to toe in bright white long hair. He had large hands and large feet, standing tall studying her as she studied him. Her eyes wide in fright as she finally looked him in the eyes.

They were dark burnt orange with a pin point of black in the centre. She took a step back as she saw the white fangs poking out of his mouth.

"Didn't you hear me luv? What are you doing in the forest? It's a bit dangerous to be here, even in the daylight." The creature in front of her gave her a broad grin showing rows of pointy teeth to Hermione, causing a startled gasp from the girl as she stared at him waiting for the finishing blow.

"Oh don't you worry girl! I won't bite! Strictly vegetarian unless a time comes where I must taste a little meat!" He stepped forward holding out a hand, "Me names Brian! Pleasure to meet yer girl!"

Hermione took a small unsteady step forward grabbing his outstretched hand and shaking it the once. She was surprised at the softness of his hair and smiled as it tickled the skin on the outside of her hand. "My names Hermione." She said with a smile looking up to meet his gaze once more.

"Now you aren't scared you're going to be eaten by the big bad fureur, why don't you tell Brian what's caused you to be in the forest?" He said with a big grin, his brummie accent broad and strong.

"The groundkeeper is currently away so my friends and I offered to help him out so I'm feeding the Unicorns." She said with an unsure smile, watching him warily. Brian might seem alright now but you can never be too sure. Though if he decided to turn and attack her, his extra height and weight wouldn't give her much chance.

"Ah of course Hagrid would be involved. Never did have much sense when it came to danger." Brian said with a shake of the head. "Go on then, spread the feed and I will walk you back to the edge. The forest isn't safe no more. You're lucky it was me that found you."

Hermione nodded before spreading the feed, never turning her back on Brian as she emptied the bag. She looked towards the beast that was sat on the rotten trunk waiting patiently for her to finish. "Erm…Brian?" She said timidly. He looked towards her with a small smile, seemingly catching on that his teeth unsettled her. "What kind of creature are you?" She hoped she hadn't upset him, it was rather a personal question but she had never seen such a beautiful creature. Scary but never the less lovely.

Hermione jumped when she heard a loud laugh that echoed around the clearing, "Direct and to the point ain't you?" He said with a grin, his fangs sparkling in the sunlight causing Hermione to shudder. "I'm a fureur. Not too many about of us anymore but as you can tell from the accent I'm not from round here. I was from a small forest just outside of Birmingham but after the muggle government left the area, the forest became open to muggles again so Dumbledore offered this place to me."

Hermione sighed as he mentioned that Dumbledore knew he was in the forest, she couldn't imagine the headmaster letting a potentially dangerous creature into the forest so close to the school so she was beginning to trust the beast.

"Come on then little'un! Lets get you back to the castle." Brian said standing up from the log and walking towards the clearing edge. Hermione skipped after Brian, still unsure of him but unwilling to be left alone after his announcement about the forest.

"Brian, please slow down." Hermione puffed out, Brian's large steps causing her to run to keep up.

"Oops sorry luv." Brian said, reducing his step so the young human could keep up. "alright now?" He said with a laugh.

Hermione nodded, gasping for breath as she walked.

"You know you're nothing like your father. He's rather stern and black. But you…" Brian said looking down at her out the corner of his eyes, "You're the light."

Hermione looked up at him, her brow furrowed and her eyebrows pushed downwards over her eyes. "My father…?" she said with confusion, "Oh! My godfather Severus Snape? I suppose he is dark isn't he? All in black…"

"If you say so…" Brian said with a shake of his head, humans pretend to be superior but they couldn't see what was right in front of them. "Often bump into him while he's collecting herbs for his potions. Nice enough chap I suppose. Rather like my species, nasty unless you know them."

Hermione nodded with an unsure smile on her lips. He looked over to her and laughed at her condescending smile, reaching over ruffled up her hair. "I told you little'un, I'm not going to eat you…Yet." He said with a big grin.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, studying him for future reference. "There you are, safe and sound. I can't smell your two boyfriends so they must have left you. Charming to see manners ain't dead." Brian said rolling his eyes as they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "I will see you around but don't go into the forest again." He ruffled her hair once more, laughing at her disgruntled expression and turned back towards the forest.

She looked up to the sky, a bit shocked to see it was a lot darker than she had expected. She must have been in there for a lot longer than she thought.

She smiled as she saw the Professor rushing down the steps towards her; he was always the one who ended up rescuing them she thought wryly. She might be angry at him but the worry etched on his face was enough punishment.

She wondered how often he had come close to heart attack since being her guardian and giggled to herself. For once she was fine and nothing had happened.

She grinned broadly and walked slowly towards him, not taking him long to close the distance between the two of them. "You're alright!" He said with blatant shock as he looked her up and down looking for injuries and not finding any. She didn't even look afraid.

"Don't sound so shocked." Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Not everything I do causes me to be in danger." She said with a broad grin.

The professor looked ready to disagree with her but stopped himself just in time. She looked alright so there was no point in causing an argument.

"Met a lovely creature called Brian." She said as she walked up the steps, assuming he would fall in step with her.

"Potter and Mr Weasley got worried when you didn't emerge. You've been in there for two hours!" he said shaking his head, seeming to ignore what she had said about Brian, peaking her inquisitiveness more. "Though I'm glad Potter got over his hero complex enough to reach me. He would probably be wondering around in there for days until he got eaten by a Fanged Geranium**." **He smirked slightly, causing Hermione to wonder if he was imagining Harry's demise, causing the satisfied look upon his face.

They quickly fell into silence as they made their way towards the Castle, both happy to be with one another and not cause another argument.

"I am sorry Feathers." He said quietly as they were nearing the door, "I know it must be hard but you have to trust me when I say there was a reason."

Hermione looked at him for a moment, a confusion written clearly over her features as she studied the man in front of her. He seemed to hesitate before putting his hand into his teaching gown and brought out a chocolate frog. She looked up, raising an eyebrow before grinning broadly as he pushed it towards her. "You're mother only gave me a few pieces of advice. One of them being to carry around a small bar of chocolate to gain your forgiveness in times of disagreements."

Hermione looked at him before laughing out loud, "You're learning Russ!" She grinned, "all is not well but this…" She said waving her frog around, "is definitely softening me up."

He simply raised an eyebrow before pushing her towards the great hall, "Get on with you. Its time for dinner, can't have you hungry can we?"

She grinned broadly at him before quickly walking towards the hall, the smells causing hunger pains.

* * *

><p><strong>Good or bad?<strong>

**What do you think of Brian? (nice guy or evil?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ullo! Hope you're all well!**

**disclaimer: Not mine. :)**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And a few of you mentioned picking up a hint...Don't know what you're talking about...:P**

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and the habitants of Hogwarts had settled down. Many knew the untrustworthiness of Umbridge and many still glared at Snape behind his back. The cycle of the school was resuming quietly and uneventfully.<p>

Hermione woke up blurry eyed and far too comfortable to leave the warmth of her bed. However with a groan she rolled out of her bed onto her feet. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were barely open – She was never a morning person.

She had scarcely gotten up when she saw Crooks move lazily towards the warmth she had just vacated to settle down for another morning nap. "lucky" she mumbled, bitterness ringing through.

She didn't mind her lessons but this particular Tuesday it was more difficult than usual. She was 16 today. It would be the first birthday she had ever had without her parents – Either by seeing them or via a long gushing letter of how 'their baby was getting old!' But she couldn't mope, she had transfiguration, defence against the dark arts and double runes.

Grabbing her shower bag, she went for a quick shower to shrug off her tiredness of the previous night.

She stepped out into her dorm ten minutes later feeling more awake and happier. Nothing like a shower to clean away any fears or unhappiness.

She smiled broadly when she saw the pile of presents at the end of her bed, bigger than normal if she said so. She jumped onto her bed excitedly; glad no one was able to see her childish side as she started to tear open her gifts. She had been given a lovely blue hat and small birthday cake from the Weasleys as well as a new quill and the lord of the rings book set from Harry.

She grinned happily as she touched the three massive books on her bed, giggling at the joke of the magic within them as only a muggle born could. She reached over and frowned when she saw some muggle wrapping paper around her remaining gifts. She picked up a card, opening it slowly.

Her hands started shaking as she recognised the writing in the card. It was her mothers.

_To Hermione_

_Happy birthday my lovely!_

_Hope your day is filled with presents, happiness and laughter._

_Don't be too shocked to see these gifts, do you really think we would let your day pass without some recognition from your parents. We left these in the care of Sev before we left you so you have something left of us even though we're gone. Don't ask how we managed it. I would say its magic but it was truly a mum's talent that allowed all these to get past you._

_I hope Sev is looking after you okay and that you're looking after him. He's a stubborn mule isn't he but he cares for you greatly so I can imagine you get away with a lot._

_I can guess he's already used the chocolate trick on you. He's a man darling, he can't help it._

_I hope your well and remember my Darling Hermione, me and your father love you ever so much. Though we may not remember you, our love for you is still strong. _

_See you through the fog._

_Mum _

_Xxxx_

Hermione grinned broadly at the letter, she supposed she should be sad after reading her letter but she only felt happiness. Her parents hadn't forgotten about her birthday. She paused for moment, well they had forgotten but not before they were Obliviated anyway. She didn't think she would hear from her mum until after the war so this was a brilliant birthday gift. She thought she should thank Russ for keeping these safe for her.

She picked up her gifts, placing them on the bed before tore the paper off them.

Dawn truly was a mother in her heart. She had given Hermione fleecy jumpers, gloves, t-shirts, jeans as well as some muggle chocolate such as Cadburys and Galaxy.

She had been spoiled this year she thought with a smile, she truly had brilliant friends. She picked up her final gift from the floor, turning it over in her hands as she studied the unknown gift. It was simply wrapped in brown paper with a small black bow placed on top. She smiled broadly as she saw a small tag that read "Happy birthday Feathers."

She tore open the paper, making light work of the wrapping before staring dumbly at the gift she had found.

It was a small photo album.

She opened it, gasping softly as she saw the first photo. It was a photo of her parents and Russ during their university days, they looked so young.

Many of her parent's friends remarked at how similar she was to her mother but she hadn't realised how true this was until seeing this photo. Her mother's hair looked just as uncontrollable as her own and she saw her own eyes staring out at her from her mum's face. Though her skin was a lot paler than Dawn's; it had been the one thing Hermione had been Jealous of. Her mum could tan so easily but Hermione always looked so pale. Must have been a trait from her father's side.

The photo was a muggle one, with all three of them sat side by side. Her mother and father were throwing their heads back in laughter with Russ simply raising an eyebrow at the pair. It looked like it had been taken in the dank pub her mother had described all those months ago.

She turned the page over and saw the next photo was annotated with spikey writing. The photo showed her Father and Russ, leaning their foreheads against a grubby table. Her father's hand was resting on Russ's back as though in comfort and Russ's hair was fanned around him, hiding his face from view. Half-drunk pints of beer were sat on the table in front of the pair.

She frowned at the photo before reading the annotation – _I still don't understand what caused this drinking contest. I believe it was Rob trying to 'out-man' me. Needless to say we both succumbed to the dish water and had to be escorted home by Dawn. She was not impressed. The next morning she woke us both up by bashing pans together. She knew how to torture that woman._

Hermione laughed out loud at the photo before checking her watch. Time for breakfast. She thought with a sigh, slightly upset she couldn't continue looking through the photos. She skipped down to the common room, hugging her two friends and thanking them for their presents.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, she looked up to the head table to grin broadly to Russ. He merely nodded before continuing eating his breakfast though it seemed he was fighting the proud smirk that was creeping onto his lips.

As Hermione tucked into her bacon sandwich she looked up to Harry and Ron and said with a small smile, "do you mind if we meet in the Library after Runes? I was going to do some research on Brian?"

The boys who had been given the run down on what had happened in the forest nodded briefly, unsure on whether the creature could be trusted. "Sure thing 'Mione. It's your birthday after all." Ron grinned.

The day seemed to pass quickly. Luckily both Hermione and Harry had managed to avoid another detention with Umbridge, both during lessons and in the hallways. Their desire to avoid her quill had allowed their anger to cool at any injustice they witnessed. Umbridge remained a vile woman, verbally poking at the pair but they both remained silent, taking her insults with stony expressions. Though Hermione couldn't resist an internal smile at Harry's need to grip the desk.

She was unsure if that to resist cursing the woman.

Hermione was sat in a quiet area of the library, hiding in an alcove that only an older seventh year would pass by as it was by the restricted area.

She had managed to find a text book on rare creatures, skimming through until she had found the Fureur. She chewed her lip as she read through the passage.

_Though its name indicates its fury, a Fureur is a relatively peaceful animal. In today's times it is rare for a witch or wizard to meet a Fureur as they try to keep to their selves, after hundreds of years of being hunted or murdered. It is believed there are only 100 living in Great Britain, all lonely as they will no longer linked to a human._

_In generations past, the Fureur gained its name because of its ferocious defence of its witch or wizard who it had linked to. In passing years, a Fureur would attach itself to someone of magical descendent to stop its loneliness. It would treat them as a parent, sibling or protector would a child. It would answer a call in any circumstance and it only asked for companionship in return. _

_However, though it is a peaceful creature it gained its name in defence of its 'child' or wizard. Its fury knows no bounds to defend its linked bairn, causing many to be killed in action. _

"Cricky!" Hermione whispered as she read the passage, "I wouldn't want him to be upset with me." Hermione however was a lot happier now she knew Brian was relatively Harmless, especially as he would only attack if his 'Bairn' was in danger.

"Hermione!" Whispered Ron from across the table, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. She hadn't noticed him turning up. "I've been meaning to talk to you; I've only just managed to get rid of Harry."

"What's a matter?" Hermione asked quietly, her face showing her concern as she looked towards the red head.

"Well Harry's been having dreams…" He paused as he saw her expression become more angry. "I didn't tell you as I didn't think there was any point. Can you blame him for having nightmares?" He paused as he recollected his thoughts and continued, "Anyway, a few nights ago he kept muttering the name Kingswing. I didn't think anything of it until this morning…"

Hermione was growing more and more concerned as the conversation continued, it was unusual for her friend to be so nervous. She nodded her head for him to continue. "A family of the Auror Kingswing was found murdered in their home this morning. No evidence of any struggle so they assume it was the Avada."

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth quickly to stop them gaining any attention from any students or Madam Pince who may be lurking in the area. "What do you think it means?" She whispered her voice harsh in remorse for the poor family.

"I don't know, I couldn't keep it to myself. What should we do?" He whispered back, his eyes panicky. "You don't think it's you know who do you?"

"I don't know." Hermione said with a shake of the head, "We should tell a teacher but how do we make it sound convincing. They would probably believe it to be coincidence or something."

She paused as she looked around the library and frowned, "I will do some research and see what I can find."

* * *

><p><strong>Drop me a line about what you think of my little chapter! <strong>

**Would you like to hear more of the 70's trio of Dawn, Rob and Russ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again: not mine. :D**

**Thank you once again for the lovely reviews. They keep me writing. **

**Happy monday people. :)**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed and soon it was November. Hermione was frustrated by the lack of information she had found on Harry's Dreams. She just didn't know what to research so she had come to a dead end. She thought it could be a prophecy dream but Harry had never shown any inkling of being a Seer until this moment so it couldn't be that. She pushed her hand through her thick bushy hair and sighed, slumping into the library chair. She didn't like not being able to find the answers in a book and after two weeks of researching, she didn't know what to do. She briefly thought about talking to Severus about Harry's Dreams but she didn't have enough information to allow him any understanding of the problem.<p>

Ron had been whispering to her over the last fortnight about any dreams that Harry had and it was getting more and more worrying. It appeared that he was witnessing Death Eater meetings and he hadn't even mentioned it to either Ron or her. They only knew this because of his murmuring in the night.

The growled softly to herself, for all they knew it could just be nightmares but the names he kept murmuring, they kept appearing in the paper. She knew it wasn't good whatever was happening to Harry.

She stood up from her chair, stretching her arms into the air causing her joints to creak from pouring over books for so long. She stood straight for a moment as she surveyed her surroundings, deciding what to do next.

She hadn't really seen Russ over the last couple of days, the stress of work coming down on his shoulders. The marking of homework and constant diligence over students during potions and patrols, they hadn't had time to discuss her birthday present. Some of the photos were truly brilliant, showing a completely different side to her parents and Russ.

She wandered slowly through the library, replacing the books that she no longer needed on the shelves before stopping in front of a large window. It stretched from her knees all the way up the ceiling, with coloured glass near the ceiling causing shards of blue, green and red light to reflect upon the book shelves.

She raised her hand, placing it upon the glass and looked towards the distance where the forbidden forest stretched out. Chewing her lip, she debated walking down to see the Beast – or Brian as she was coming to think of him. She hadn't seen him since meeting him the forest two weeks ago and she found she missed him. It was strange seeing as she didn't know him and for most of that meeting she feared him.

She probably just wanted to get out for a little bit, she decided as she turned away from the window and walked out of the library.

She slowly walked through the corridors, aiming for the main doors so she get some fresh air. A few wondering students passed her, nodding their heads in greeting. She smiled softly at them all in a friendly gesture though she didn't know many of them, internally rolling her eyes at Harrys influence at people knowing her name.

She paused however when she came into the main entrance. Students were gathered and all whispering with excitement.

She sidled up to Lavender Brown, they might not be close friends but she could always count on Lavender to know all the gossip. "What's happening?" Hermione inquired, standing on tip toes to look around the crowded room but not seeing anything which could cause such a disturbance in the students.

Lavender positively glowed at the opportunity to pass on her knowledge. "Apparently Harry and the Weasley twins had a fight on the Quidditch pitch earlier!" Lavender said leaning forward and whispering lavishly, bouncing slightly on the spot.

Hermione simply looked up the ceiling and rolled her eyes. "For goodness sake." She muttered under her breathe before looking back to Lavender, "What happened?"

"Well…I've heard that Harry and the twins now have a life time ban from Quidditch!" Lavender said with an exaggerated frown, her lip jaunting outwards. "It's such a shame." She said with a sad shake of the head.

Hermione slowly raised an eyebrow looking at the girl, she really did enjoy talking about gossip. 'The drama Lavender added really caused the story to come alive' Hermione thought to herself with a sarcastic drawl. She was drawn out of her thoughts however when Lavender continued. "Anyway Professor Umbridge had called us all together so she can announce something. Ooooh I wonder what she wants to say!"

Hermione went to reply when a smarmy, drawling voice interrupted them from behind, "Well I hope the esteemed professor tells us that Scarface and the Weasel gits are expelled. Blood traitors and idiots, don't understand why Dumbledore allows the education system to be diluted so. They're almost as bad as Mudbloods." He sneered, looking down his nose at Hermione.

Hermione glared at him, counting slowly in her head to ten to resist hexing an elephants nose on his pretty pale face. She smiled to herself at the image that incurred, Malfoy running around with an elephants nose hitting him in the head. She mentally shook herself and sighed, but alas no. She's a prefect and so she must set a good image to the younger students.

It wouldn't stop her enjoying the thoughts of some of the hex's she would send him though.

Malfoy looked at Hermione, sneer fixed in place as he hissed, "You can ignore me all you like but Severus can't save your hide forever and when that day comes…I will enjoy seeing you fall." Turning on his heel and walking away, leaving a gaping Hermione in his wake.

'What the hell did that mean!' Hermione's mind screamed as she thought though his words. He had implied Russ was protecting her from some unknown danger. Her brows furrowed, wouldn't he have told her if there was an unidentified risk to her? Sure, she was attacked in the summer but that because she was linked to Harry…Wasn't it?

Her eyebrows almost covered her eyes as she thought, clouded in thought before noticing Umbridge making away through the crowds and stepping upon a step to raise her above the heads.

"After troubles at the Quidditch pitch, I have decided as high inquisitor all clubs will from this day forward banned until approved by me." She said with a broad smile and giggle before walking up the stairs behind her.

Hermione listened to the spluttering outrage from those surrounding her and she simply stared at the small frame upon the wall. It was changing. Umbridge was finally showing her true colours and was slowly bringing in more rules. She shuddered, it could only be bad news as she had already showed her dislike to 'half-breeds'.

She turned around, coming face to face with a black covered chest. "Miss Granger. Looking cheerful as always." He said with a smirk.

Hermione looked up, smiling broadly at Russ. "Got any chocolate in that robe of yours?"

Russ rolled his eyes, bringing out another chocolate frog. "You will ruin my reputation if you tell anyone I carry chocolate in my pockets." Hermione simply grinned, grabbing the chocolate.

"I never knew you had such a sweet tooth." She grinned up to him.

Putting away the chocolate she paused, looking up at the stern man and frowning. "Do you think she will get worse?" There was no need to explain who she was talking about, she guessed he had witnessed Umbridges little show of power to all the students.

The ministry was slowly gaining more control within Hogwarts. She only hoped the Headmaster could hold her off from being headmistress. Now that would be horrid.

Russ looked at her for moment, a small frown appearing on his lip as he simply stated, "Just keep on your toes and don't get into trouble with her."

Hermione nodded, "Russ…Draco said something-"

Russ suddenly looked worried, stepping forward to listen more intently when the dreaded voice sweetly said from a few feet away. "Ah there you are Severus!" Umbridge said coming down the stairs and walking towards the pair. "Miss Granger, are you getting into trouble once more? You really shouldn't be bothering professors with trivial matters…Do you need to be reminded of your detention?"

Hermione shook her head silently, looking momentarily to the floor. 'Respect the teacher, She is an authority figure…Throwing a rock at her head would be disrespectful…bloody funny though.' She thought to herself, stifling a giggle.

"There is no need for that Dolores. She was simply being a know-it-all and asking questions about her potions homework. Run along Miss Granger." He said turning his back to her, turning to talk to Umbridge.

Hermione thanked the gods before running out of the entrance hall.

However before she left she heard the simpering, "So Severus, I was wondering if you and I could work together more closely at allowing the school to become a place more befitting for those of magical blood. Becoming more…united." Her voice becoming lower becoming what Hermione assumed Umbridge thought was flirtatious manner.

"That image to me sounds more delightful than watching the brilliant Longbottom at work." Russ said with a small smile, causing Hermione to snort and a girlish giggle from Umbridge. "However I must do some marking. Do excuse me."

Hermione didn't stop around any longer, not wanting to be in Umbridge's ire.

Hermione paused in her escape to the Forbidden forest however when she saw a group of boys sat by the stone fountain. Noticing Harry was one of them, she stormed over. She realised she must look a sight. Her hair blowing outwards and knotting itself up and her eyes squinting in annoyance.

"Harry James Potter!" She hissed as she reached the group, the anger humming through her veins. It was this idiot that kicked started Umbridges petty war against the school. So much for not letting his anger get the better of him. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ohhh mama Granger is out in force!" Fred said with a wink to Hermione which she chose to ignore.

"Hermione?" Asked with confusion before taking in her angered state. Sighing to himself he realised she must have heard about the Quidditch incident. "Its not like I could help it. He was insulting my mum! And Mrs Weasley!" He said with a whining tone.

"I don't give a rat's bottom what happened! You know you can't let yourself be angered, or she will just use it against you!" Hermione hissed, seeming to forget those who surrounded them.

"I was defending my mother!" Harry growled, slowly getting louder and louder.

"That's understandable - I guess it was Malfoy to get such a reaction from all three of you- He is known for stirring things to get you into trouble. Why can you never see that!" Hermione said, raising her hands in the air before throwing them downwards.

"I can never understand why you must defend the Ferret!" Growled Harry, his eyes blazing with fury and anger.

"I'm not defending him!" cried Hermione.

"That's what it looks like to me." Harry paused, sneering towards Hermione. It was not a pleasant expression to see on Harry. "I can understand why you wouldn't feel the need to defend someone's mother. Look at your own mother. She purposely left you…Not only left but chose to forget about you."

Hermione stepped back as though struck, not hearing the gasp of the three Weasley's who had been quietly watching. Her eyes pooled with tears as she stared at the boy in front of her, she had never heard him speak so harshly. A sensible voice in her head was telling her it was his Grief for Cedric that was causing him to be so angry, that it was nothing against her. But at the moment, all she felt was her own sharp pain of grief for her parents.

Turning on her heel she ran, ignoring the shouts from the Weasley's, unsure where her feet were taking her.

* * *

><p>Severus sat behind his desk marking a pile of third year homework. His quill quickly scratching insults and thinly veiled compliments in red around the pitiful writing of his student. 'Another P' He thought to himself, 'I don't understand why the dunderheads insist on treating their homework like an excuse to expel all information onto parchment. A bit of fine tuning and this could have got a higher mark.'<p>

He placed the parchment onto his 'done' pile and reached for another one. He was startled out of his reverie by a small knock at the door.

"Enter!" He shouted as he continued writing on the parchment in front of him. He heard the door open and close, then silence.

He paused in his marking, looking up to see who interrupted his work and frowned when he saw Hermione stood silently. She looked up to him in the eyes and he was startled into standing up when he saw silent tears running down her cheeks. He moved around the desk and slowly moved towards her, as though frightened he would alarm her. "Hermione?" He said in a gentle tone.

He was shocked however when he suddenly felt bump against his chest and warmth slowly seeping through his clothing. Looking down he saw the girl hugging him tightly, sobbing quietly as she tried to gain some comfort from the stern man.

Becoming worried to what could have caused such a reaction from the girl, he brought his arms up and hugged her gently to him. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, he leaned his head on top of her making quiet shushing noises. "There there Feathers, it's alright. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong?" He whispered.

He knew he sounded an idiot, he had never really comforted anyone before well except…Anyway, he mentally shook himself. He didn't like comforting, however he knew as the girls guardian he was the only person she had; so he forced himself to hug her. It wasn't as bad as expected; he just felt a rush of paternal love for the girl. Not the best idea but who would know. His Occlumency shields would hold against the Dark Lord so a small hug wouldn't get him into trouble.

"I just miss mum." Hermione whispered into his chest. Her fingers were gripping his cloak on his back as though he would disappear to.

Severus sighed quietly to himself, rubbing a small circle upon her back hoping he was giving her just a bit of security.

"So do I feathers" He murmured, "more than she could possibly know."

* * *

><p><strong>I will let you decide if Snape keeps chocolate in his gown for himself or for Hermione. :P<strong>

**Let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Mornin'! **

**I might be British but Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Each one made me squeal...Made the cat rather skittish to be honest. But don't let that stop you. :P**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus sat side by side on his office floor. The cold of the stone beneath them was unable to creep through their clothing by a thick dark green rug they sat on. Their shoulders were barely touching though it was enough to give comfort in a time of distress. She smiled softly to herself and leaned her head upon his shoulder, both staring at the wall opposite.<p>

His office was dark with only a couple of candles hovering above his desk to light his marking causing eerie shadows to flicker across the room. Hermione found she loved the darkness and the security it allowed, it acted as a security blanket, covering her with shadows. It felt as though it was almost hiding her.

Her hand gripped Severus's teaching gown tightly, not trusting herself to part with it just yet. It was her anchor to the world, a comfort that there was someone who cared for her. It may not be her parents but he was here when she needed him. Severus didn't seem to mind either.

She was unsure how they ended up sitting on the floor. She turned up distressed to his office and he had comforted her. She wasn't even sure she had told him what had caused it either, what Harry had said to her. Soon silence reined the room and they slumped onto the floor, leaning against the wall behind them.

She briefly turned her head to look upon the stern man who was sat beside her. The limited amount of light caused his sallow skin seemed whiter and his eyes were closed as he breathed deeply and calmly. He looked ill, almost undead. She shuddered at the images it caused.

The peace of the room was disrupted as he quietly asked, "Would you like to tell me what caused such a display of teenage angst?" He didn't move to look at her as he breathed calmly, keeping his eyes closed in a display of trust.

"Harry said…" She whispered quietly, not wanting to cut through the silence of the office. "Harry said that mum purposely left me…Chose to forget me." She said taking in a shuddering breathe as she pushed away the urge to sob. She looked down at her hand gripping his teaching gown. He wouldn't leave her like her parents did, he believed in honour and loyalty. Her knuckles were turning white as her grip became tighter.

She watched as he sigh heavily and slowly opened his eyes, still refusing to look at her. "I see that Potter is our one of our family downfalls." He murmured, causing Hermione to furrow her brow.

She opened her mouth to ask what he meant however he continued as though he never noticed. "You know she didn't have a choice. She loved you deeply."

Hermione smiled softly, leaning against his shoulder once more. "It was just hard to believe when it was said with such venom."

His hand moved up, stroking her hair for a few moments before dropping to his side once more.

Her hand slowly loosen its grip before dropping with a quiet thud onto the rug beneath them as the silence of the room worked its magic and allowed her to calm down, return to herself once more.

"Brian has mentioned you haven't seen him in a while. He misses you. Grumps every time we pass in forest." He said with a shake of the head and a small smile.

"I admit to missing him to. I was going to see him this afternoon actually." Hermione said with a small smile. She brought out her wand from its holder, quietly whispering _Tempus. _"I suppose I still have time. Got a few hours of sunlight left to go see him this evening."

Her fingers began to draw patterns in the rug beneath them, the discolouration from going against the strands displayed a small roughly drawn flower. "I was researching him a few weeks ago. He's rather Arthur Dent-ish. Relatively harmless." She said with a small giggle at her own joke. She moved to look Severus in the eye again as she asked, "Do you know if he's attached to anyone yet?" Her interest glittering in her eyes.

She frowned however when a wave of emotion flickered over his face before a blank mask once more settled. An emotionless voice sneered, "I have no idea Miss Granger and I wouldn't ask either. It's considered rude to ask him about his Bairn."

Hermione's frown deepened at his odd reaction. She didn't think it was the kind of question he would be uncomfortable with, causing such a shuttered reaction. She deliberated questioning him further, it must be important as he was being so tight lipped about it. However his clenched jaw and his hard eyes stopped her from opening her mouth. She was unsure if she could take his anger at the moment so she simply breathed in deeply and sighed.

She was startled however when he got up from the floor to sit behind his desk, looking at her as though he expected her to sit in the student chair. She was unsure to what had caused the change in the man, why he felt the need to put a physical barrier between the pair of them.

She carefully got up and moved across the room to the chair, looking at him with confusion as he looked at her with a hard expression. No emotions could be seen within his demeanour or eyes. It was a look that reminded her of 'Professor Snape' not Russ who she had been talking with the last few months.

"You mentioned Draco said something to you?" Snape said with an unwavering look of detachedness.

Hermione nodded just the once and said in a quiet voice, "He said that you were protecting me and couldn't wait until it stopped so I could get what was coming to me. What does he mean Russ?"

Hermione didn't think it was possible for Severus to move less but he did. He seemed to look at her, thinking whether she could handle whatever he was about to tell her. She couldn't help be shift uncomfortably in her chair at the untiring stare he was giving her. Finally he sighed and looked at the desk for a moment.

"You know of my…Unsavoury past I assume?" He asked her in quiet voice waiting until she nodded the once. "Well when you join his ranks you are warned you will have two…'unbreakable missions'. They are missions that will change your life, something you wouldn't like and wouldn't do unless forced. I've only been given one in my service, which was when I came here to teach on his orders." He paused for a moment with a small smile on his lips. "You might have guessed that I hate children so he used his unbreakable mission to make it happen. However with these two unbreakable's, he rewards two godsends. Something of a reward: Someone he cannot touch or he can give you money, power or a woman. It makes your will bend to him, unable to break loyalty. Both of my Godsends have been used…The first was to protect my old school Friend. However because she died at his hand I was able to deflect to the light properly, I was able to join the Order."

"I was already helping Dumbledore, telling him all I could about the Dark Lord, but I was unable to call myself Dumbledore's man completely because of my mark. The Dark Lord breaking a godsend allowed that. My other boon was to have you protected from him until you were of age."

Hermione watched the man who was sat across from her with a shocked expression. He spoke with such composure of his past bleakness, though his weakness was shown as his eyes never left the desk in front of him. He wouldn't show her his weakness through the sorrow in his eyes, she didn't think his pride would allow it. She sat silently, waiting and watching.

"What Draco told you was correct, the Dark Lord and his cronies are unable to touch you with cruel intentions until you are of age. Those who attacked you at the start of the summer were greatly punished by the Dark lord. Though I am apprehensive about what he will do to you when you are 17."

Hermione stared at him, rubbing her thumb over her left palm trying to keep herself grounded. She supposed this was a good thing, they couldn't hurt her until she was of age. However his school friend was murdered…And Draco is not one of the Dark Lords just yet, his father could ask him to hurt her for his own purpose. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts that seemed to be running around stinging her skull.

There was no need to panic. He only mentioned that she was his 'Godsend'. That doesn't mean anyone is going to hurt her, she can't believe she over reacted.

She looked up the Severus and smiled, "that's good to know. I will keep safe, don't worry."

Severus nodded the once, "Make sure you do Miss Granger. I don't think Potter could find his own arse without you telling him the directions." He said with a smirk, causing Hermione to look at him with slight disgust.

"Image I do not need, thank you." She said with a shudder before getting up. "Well I must depart to see Brian. I hope you have a nice evening….You never know Professor Umbridge might be in the mood for lurrrveee!" She said with a squeal of laughter, running out of the door while dodging his stinging hex on the way out.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood just inside the Forbidden Forest looking around the darkness, unsure what she was going to do next. A softly spoken, "Brian" seemed to break through the silence of the forest so she wasn't going to bellow for him.<p>

Hermione stood waiting for the beast to come to her and pondered when someone was going to speak to Harry about all that had happened in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She thought that maybe Sirius should speak to him, allow Harry to know what it was like to have a father that cared. Someone to help him through his problems and to speak of his nightmares.

But what Hermione witnessed in the summer was how unstable Sirius was. He was bored, eager to run outside and he wasn't listening to the advice of the Order or Dumbledore.

Couldn't Sirius understand that he was Harry's only hope of a family. Someone just for him. She just hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Her thoughts however were interrupted by the booming voice "Alright Little'un! I thought you might have forgotten about little ol' me! How you doin?"

Hermione jumped around, startled at the sudden noise. Brian only grinned broadly in response; a deep laugh aimed at the girl caused the small creatures nesting in the area to fly into the air. "I thought we were over that fear little'un! You can trust old Brian! Just a ball of fluff me!" he said with a grin, causing his long teeth to be on show.

Hermione breathed in deeply, causing the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins to slow down. She beamed to the beast, "I know that Brian! But when someone jumps out on you in the forbidden forest and you're my size, let's see if you don't squeal!" Causing Brian to chortle in laughter.

"You have a point there my lover." He said with a smile before sitting upon the floor, patting the earth next to him. "don't you worry, the ground is dry. Now what's the problem you have that same look upon your face as your Professor."

She looked at him with a small look of apprehension before exhaling a small breath. "Russ mentioned that I was protected due to his influence, because of a Godsend. Anyway, I'm just confused. If he's kept that a secret till now, what else haven't I been told?" She turned to look at him and smiled a self-depreciating half smile, "I suppose this is how Harry feels a lot of the time with everyone keeping secrets and such."

Brian breathed in deeply, before smiling softly at the girl. His burnt orange eyes surveyed her to see if she was in pain or distress automatically. His eyes soften as he took in the small waif of a girl; he had heard so much about the girl over the years. The girl might not know it but she almost felt like a grand kid to him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, especially as he knew the hurt it could do to those around her.

"I'm sure it wasn't malicious. Just what adults have to do to protect those in their care. Also I'm guessing he didn't tell you because you didn't ask. He's quite lateral like that." He said with a small chuckle.

Hermione shook her head and looked out into the forest, the darkness seemed to be closing in quick. She was disappointed she couldn't stop longer and talk to Brian, it seemed like she had only just turned up and it was time to leave again. And she seemed to have moaned at him as well.

It had been a busy day: First the library, then Umbridge, the fight then the afternoon with Russ. There just weren't enough hours in the day. She really should be going back to the castle for dinner but she didn't want to leave Brian so quickly.

"Naah don't you worry about your brief visit little'un, the forest is more dangerous at dusk than any other time. The beasts come out and play, all feeling rather peckish. Now back to the castle with yah!" he said with a nudge.

She got herself up and smiled softly to Brian, "see you soon Brian!" She hugged him quickly before running out of the forest, back to the castle that welcomed her with its warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. <strong>

**Reet...My lover is a brummie catch phrase. He isn't implying...that. Its like my friend or something. **

**Hope that isn't to much of a cliff hanger...Sorry about the previous ones, I can't help but write them. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. **

**Obviously anything you recognise isn't mine. :)**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you like the upcoming chapter.**

* * *

><p>Severus stormed towards the Headmasters office, his face like thunder as he finishing doing his collar buttons and shirt sleeves.<p>

Severus could not believe he had been summoned to the Headmaster's office at 4am! 4am!

He was disgusted that the headmaster seemed to believe that everyone would be up at this time just because the old goat survived on an hour's rest a night.

He was having a lovely dream, only to be disrupted by Albus shouting from the fireplace in his living room that he was needed in his office immediately. He mentioned something about Potter's dreams becoming reality.

Of course it would be about Potter. The boy had decided to lose his marbles at long last but the inconsiderate blighter had decided to do it at this unreasonable hour. He could have least gone off his rocker during Minerva's class so he wouldn't need to get involved.

He was unsure why he had to be involved now to be honest. Albus had mentioned training the boy in Occlumency but surely he wouldn't want to do that now. Both the boy and himself would be tired so there would be no chance of Potter being able to construct his shields. And it was very likely that he would only lash out. His temperament only became more acerbated with lack of sleep.

He was only thankful that the Dark Lord wasn't likely to summon him until the weekend due to his teaching commitments so he could recover from this little drama.

It was as he drew nearer to the Headmaster's office that he discovered he had forgotten his teaching gown. He still looked daunting as ever in his teaching clothes- tied in and showing no weakness but his stiff spine but he still felt slightly naked without it. It hid his body's reactions better. He still had a slight shake from the Cruciatus he had been 'rewarded' with from the previous weekend.

He didn't regret not giving the Dark Lord what he wanted. The pain would mean that Hermione was safe for a while longer. The Dark Lord was desperate for the Prophecy and had asked Severus to get it for him.

He hadn't passed on any information, saddening his master apparently so he had become the sport of his fellow death eaters. He still couldn't conceive what went through his 18 year old head to imagine that joining the Dark lord was a good idea.

"Banana Tot." He murmured as he reached the Gargoyle, waiting for a few moments for the stairs to wind upwards before sweeping forward towards the office.

Knocking the once he walked in, surprised to see the crowd that was in there. Of course there was Potter but there was also the Four Weasleys and Minerva.

"You called for me Headmaster?" He asked as politely as he could in company. He stood straight and proud, unwilling to show the exhaustion he felt at being summoned so early.

"Ah thank you for coming Severus" Albus said with a genial smile as he looked over to the man who entered his office.

Severus simply dipped his head slightly at the man while his head was hissing, 'Old goat! Waking me up because of some Gryffindor drama!'

Albus looked over towards Harry who was shaking beside Minerva and Severus frowned, it seemed the boy was sweating profusely. What exactly had happened?

"I believe its time for Harry to be Trained in what we discussed Severus." The Headmaster said with a small frown, his tone of voice showing there was nothing to be discussed.

"Well Potter can come after dinner tom-" Severus said with a frown, his brow pushed down as he looked towards the headmaster. His muscles stiff as though waiting for battle.

"No Severus. Time is of the essence. The five Weasley's will be going to St. Mungos-" He completely ignored Severus's enquiring look and anger at being interrupted. "Harry will come with you to start training."

"May I get Miss Granger also? This training could be import-"Severus growled as the headmaster cut him up once again. His fists were clenched as he tried to rein in his anger. All he wanted to do was finish a sentence! The old man had woken him up at 4am, wasn't he at least allowed to finish a sentence.

"Miss Granger is of no consequence in these circumstances and will only distract you from Harry. She will not be allowed to join these sessions. Am I understood?" Albus said, his eyes as hard as steel though his small genial smile seemed to be the complete opposite to the warning in his eyes.

Severus looked quickly around the room, his eyes taking in the frowns of confusion and slight anger from the Weasley's and Potter. He supposed they didn't like their friend being crowned as of no consequence. Understandable really seeing as Hermione's intelligence had allowed them to survive many of their adventures.

Severus reluctantly nodded his agreement, though it seemed hard to agree with the consequences. Shouldn't Hermione be allowed to develop her shields against outside forces? If she was to live with him, it is likely she will see things that many should not be privy to. She was the friend of Harry bleedin' Potter, her mind is full of his secrets so why wasn't she allowed to learn.

"Is anyone going to tell Hermione what's going on?" Harry said with a slight tremor to his voice. Severus didn't know if it was the shock of the events he still hadn't been told or the shock of seeing a different side to the Headmaster. It was always a jolt the first time you saw the 'war master' Albus instead of the twinkling headmaster.

"Not tonight Harry but soon she will." Albus said turning back to harry and thus his twinkling personality.

Severus growled to himself, he hated seeing the headmaster so blatantly trying to manipulate those around him. He tried to show himself as a bumbling old man instead of the harden war leader.

Severus might be hated but he was himself. He couldn't say he was hiding away differing personalities, waiting to be brought out when he wanted to manipulate someone into forgetting a friend or to get his own way. He only hoped Potter didn't forget his friend when it came to this.

He had heard that Hermione and Potter had made up after his hateful comment. She came to his office to escape his bumbling apologies which had been going on for 3 days; that at one point he was either pestering her with chocolates or on his knees, eyes wide asking for forgiveness.

She apparently forgave him so she wouldn't end up the size of a house.

Teenagers. Ridiculous.

"Come Potter." He said with a snap as he turned around and headed for the door, not waiting for him to follow.

He turned his head slightly to see if Potter was indeed keeping up, only to see that he was stumbling, almost tripping over in exhaustion. How can Albus truly believe that Potter could start his training tonight.

He grabbed Harry by the collar of his t shirt before continuing towards the dungeons, seemingly holding the boy up as he kept stumbling.

As they finally reached his office, he pushed Harry on to the sofa in the corner and moved towards a door on the left, leaving Harry by himself looking confused by the turn of events.

Severus returned quickly and pushed a vial of Dreamless sleep into Harry's hand.

"I assume you know what it is Potter?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry slowly nodded, looking at the bottle in his hand. "But the Headmaster said something about training?" confusion clearly showing in his tone.

"Indeed he did Potter but there is no point starting now. Its half 4 in the morning so its pointless starting now with your exhaustion but you will not mention this to the Headmaster do you understand me? Now go to sleep Potter. I will wake you with enough time to get back to your dorms." He looked at the boy as though an idiot before snapping, "What are you waiting for?"

Harry threw the contents of the vial down the back of his throat before lying down upon the sofa, his eyes drifting close for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Severus moved away from the boy and sat behind his desk. There was no point going to sleep now, there weren't enough hours left to make it worth it. He imagined he was going to be a beast in today's lessons. A small evil smirk moved onto his lips as he thought about it- He was going to have fun with the Gryffindor's.

He looked over briefly to the sleeping figure on the opposite side of the room and sighed. Granger must be making him soft because he couldn't imagine allowing the spawn of Potter to sleep in his office last year. He could try and tell himself that it was because of his own exhaustion that stopped him from starting the Occlumency lessons today with Potter but to be honest he knew he was lying.

Hermione was going to be part of his life for decades now…If he had his way anyway and the boy was an important part of her life. Attached to the hip it felt like sometimes.

He paused in his thoughts as a horrible image popped into his head. God he hoped they wouldn't be attached the hip that way! He couldn't deal with Potter being…like that with his…

With his what exactly. She would always see him as her Godfather. The stern, evil, nasty bat of the dungeons godfather.

Dawn had wanted to tell her the truth just after the attack but he couldn't do that to the girl. She couldn't lose everything- her parents and the basis of her childhood so they just told her that she was his godchild. It was the basic truth to be fair.

He rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to organise his thoughts once more. Anyway he hoped Hermione and Potter wouldn't procreate anyway, he didn't think he had it in him to watch that occur. If it did he could always slip some slow acting poison into his pumpkin juice. Accidently of course he thought to himself as he looked over to the boy once more. His venomous glare causing Harry to shift in his sleep.

Severus whispered into the air for Dobby to bring him a cup of tea, smiling slightly to himself as a tray appeared on the desk in front of him, plate of biscuits as well. He poured himself a large cup, milk with one sugar before leaning back against his chair.

His thoughts went back to what had occurred in the office several floors above him. He was still unsure what had occurred to bring all those Gryffindor's together but it couldn't be good by the looks on the Weasley's faces.

His brow furrowed as he remembered what Albus had said about Hermione. Albus must have been worried to have slipped up so badly in front of all her friends; it could have been a fatal blunder if their trust in the old man was shaken. He tried to be seen as the infallible, friendly headmaster who loved all those under his care but in front of them he had pushed the girl aside as unimportant.

He knew most of those in the office cared for her. The day she had the argument with Potter a few weeks ago, he had been surprised to see one of the Weasley twins come to see him to see if he had seen Hermione. Most shocking really as he didn't know the twins even cared for Hermione but the look in his eyes showed he was worried for the girl.

Didn't the old man need the unshakeable trust of those in the office? So why ruin it with a few words?

He brought his fingers up to his temples and rubbed small circles to relieve the pressure that as building behind his eyes. God he couldn't take the stress of three teenagers and their social problems, a demented master and a manipulating son of a mother. All seem hell bent on applying pressures and problems onto his shoulders.

No one had told Hermione about the prophecy. She was going to hate him for keeping it a secret but it was the right thing to do.

He paused for a moment. It was wasn't it? She's only a child so she can't that that kind of responsibility on her shoulders. As her guardian he believed it was the right thing to do…So why did he have a niggling doubt at the back of his mind.

He softly growled to himself, grabbing a quill and set about marking some sixth year homework.

He was thinking too much.

Can't have that now can we?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: I might be british but harry isn't mine. **

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourite. Eee makes me happy.**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat side by side with Brian in the Forbidden forest. The darkness forbidding her to go further and hiding all imaginable dangers from her sight, but she knew she was relatively safe with Brian. With those teeth, she couldn't imagine any other beast coming close to her.<p>

"What you been up to then chuck?" Brian said with a grin as he looked down upon the curly headed child.

"Well…" Hermione said biting her lip as she thought through her week. "The club I'm in is going well, learnt to do my patronus the other day as Harry is quite a good teacher when it comes to defense. Would you like to see it?" She said with a smile, looking directly into the pair of burnt orange eyes. She grinned as he nodded the once, wondering what kind of animal would emerge.

"Expecto patronum." She said in a loud clear voice after thinking of her happiest memory.

Brian grinned broadly as he watched the large creature run around them in the forest. Not very subtle or sneaky but it seemed to sum up the young girl perfectly. Her Patronus stopped in front of them and sat down as though waiting for any danger.

Brian looked over it, smiling as he watched the dark eyes of the Patronus do the same to him. The large paws sat sturdily upon the damp floor beneath it and its teeth bore slightly. "Your Patronus is a bear?" Brian said with a grin. "Full of strength, courage and tenacity. With a liking to honey aswell? Suits you to the ground." he said with a quick wink in Hermione's direction.

Hermione simply stuck her tongue out at him, not giving the beast the satisfaction of a response. However the lack of maturity caused Brian to laugh out loud, causing Hermione to sniff with derision.

"what are yer little friends doing today then?" Brian asked after a few moments of silence, remembering the little hell cat was like.

Hermione paused as she looked out into the distance of the forest, watching for any movement from any creatures. It was always strange how she only ever saw Brian when in the forest.

"Well its strange really. I haven't seen any of them over the last few days. Neither Harry, the Weasleys or Russ." Hermione said in a quiet voice. "It's like they have disappeared. Harry only appears for food and lessons. In the evenings he just stays out really late and then goes to bed. And the Weasleys? No one has seen them for days."

Hermione sniffed quietly to herself as she tried to bring herself back together. She wouldn't allow the tears to run down her cheeks so she breathed in deeply, allowing her emotions to become under control once more.

It had been a lonely few days in the castle. She felt like she was in first year again, the loneliness becoming unbearable as she didn't even have her parents to write to. She had spoken briefly to Lavender and Parvati while getting ready for bed the previous night, but they didn't know anything either. They both seemed to know as much as her, that the Weasley family had disappeared over night.

Hermione hoped it was okay but she hated being left in the dark.

Brian put his arm around Hermione, bringing her close to him for a one armed hug. "That does sound strange indeed don't it?" Brian paused in thought then said with a frown, "I wouldn't think anything of it. Young Mr Potter probably has detentions and the Weasley's might have a family emergency. You will find out soon enough nosey one." He said with affection, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Now tell me more about this club of yours." Brian said with a smile as he watched the excitement in her eyes return once more as she started to tell him all about the DA. It would useful information to tell Severus as well.

* * *

><p>Hermione made her way back to the castle after an enjoyable few hours with Brian. The beast was becoming one of her good friends with his good humour and ability to be always there when he needed her.<p>

She walked up the steps towards the castle, childishly counting the steps as she went. "34…35…36…" She mumbled to herself as she jumped up the tall steps, tiring her out at the extra effort she had to undertake for the extra height.

"Well, well, well what do we have here then? Poor little mudblood without her bodyguards." Said an arrogant voice ahead of her.

Hermione snapped her head up to look into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle as they all looked down upon her. "I would have thought you would have been told not to go anywhere alone Granger. There are a lot of dangers to those…required by the Dark Lord." Malfoy said with a sneer.

Hermione stepped back to the step below to allow more space between them, pulling out her wand to point at the three, causing them to laugh at her with pity.

"We're not going to do anything….too bad Granger. I'm sure you know we're not allowed to hurt you. But you should know…there is more than one way to skin a pig. And there is more than one way to hurt a girl." Hermione swallowed her fear as she saw the sinister gleam in his eyes as he looked her over. "You never know…You might even like it!"

Hermione jumped out of the way as Malfoy jumped forward to grab her by the arms, causing him to stumble upon the steps. "Get her you Idiots!" She heard Malfoy cry as she ran around the small group towards the castle, turning her head briefly and pointing her wand over her shoulder shouting curses and spells she hoped would hit a target and slow them down.

She didn't' have time to look behind her to see if she had hit the three boys with her spells, her concentration was just to reach the front door. She would be safe there.

She almost yelped with joy as she saw two red heads close together as though sharing secrets. An abstract portion of her mind realised with joy that the Weasley's must be back from their excursion.

She skidded in front of George, her chest heaving as she gasped for air.

"Blimey Granger. I thought you might be happy to see us but there is no need to put the goods on show." George said, looking intently into her eyes. She wondered if he was trying not to look downwards, causing Hermione to internally laugh despite herself.

"Sorry." She gasped, "Just had a run in with Malfoy and his cronies."

This instantly got their attention, looking her up and down looking for injuries. Their blue eyes studying her with worry.

"what happened? Why were you alone?" Growled Fred.

"well I was walking back from...Hagrid's." Hermione said with a frown, not willing to give too much information away about her friend in the forest. "And he didn't say much, but he kind of implied there was more than one way to hurt a girl…I was afraid just for a brief moment that he was going to do it. I know he wouldn't, he wouldn't risk it but…" She said with a whisper, looking to ground to avoid the uneasiness in their eyes.

She felt a pair of arms move around her and crush her against a firm chest. She looked up briefly to see she was in George's arms. "Now don't you worry Granger, we will sort the little idiot out." He whispered. "I suppose you have been alone since we left the school haven't you?"

Hermione nodded briefly against his chest, enjoying the moment of safety she felt. "Right." George said with a smile, "Fred you know what to do. I will take Granger to the kitchens for a cuppa or six. Come along." He said releasing her from his arms and pulling her into the school, not allowing her to see the other twin move in the direction she ran from.

* * *

><p>The two sat opposite one another on a small table hidden away in the kitchens. The house elves flitted around them, setting out tea and chocolate cake for the both of them before disappearing to do their jobs.<p>

George looked up and quirked a small smile, "been out causing trouble then Granger?"

Hermione gave the red head a small half smile and winked ever so slightly, "its what I do best!"

George looked at her for a brief moment before throwing his head back and laughing, "indeed you do! Now you going to eat that cake or what?"

Hermione grinned and picked at the cake in front of her and placed small pieces into her mouth, watching as George did the same.

She watched as he sighed and looked her in the eye. "I suppose no one had explained to you why we left have they?" He growled softly to himself as she shook her head, it seemed as though Dumbledore was not exaggerating his incidence that Hermione wasn't to know.

"Dad was attacked doing some Order Assignment." George said looking down into the cup that was resting upon the table, his eyes bleak when he looked Hermione in the eye once more. "They weren't sure he was going to survive a few days ago-" George said, choking on a sob, causing Hermione's hand to move across the table and grip the back of his hand in silent support, her own eyes filling with tears.

George smiled slightly as he looked down at their joined hands, "however he's beginning to recover and the Healer's say he will be alright. I think ol' Snapey had something to do with his anti-venom." He said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm glad Mr Weasley is alright George." Hermione said with a smile, "do you know what he was doing though?"

George simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "they won't tell us. Only that You-know-who's snake attacked him."

Hermione's eyes widen slightly as she finally realised how close Mr Weasley had come to death. It was strange to think how close many of them were to death due to the War that was raging quietly in the background of their lives.

Cedric was a quiet reminder that children could die but many had forgotten its lesson. The ministry brushing over his death as a tragic accident. It was horrid to think he had died in vain.

* * *

><p>"What happened with Malfoy earlier?" George said with a frown, his eyes full of worry as he looked over the table to the young woman.<p>

George would never say it out loud but Hermione was growing up into a beautiful young woman. He knew Ron would have his guts for garters if he ever mentioned his thoughts out loud, Ron believing that Hermione's was his but over the last couple of years his thoughts had become more evolved around the know it all.

He couldn't show his affection in front of people. He thought Fred might know his feelings towards Hermione but he had never said them out loud.

When Hermione was in his arms earlier, God how his blood had sang at the contact. All he wanted to do was sweep her up and take her somewhere safe. His fury almost blinding him at what could have occurred with Malfoy.

He hoped Fred had kicked the ferrets arse because all he wanted to do was to kill the son of a mother.

His thoughts were brought out of such darkness when he heard her sweet voice, "He snuck up on me when I was coming back from Hagrid's." She paused momentarily before continuing. "He said he wouldn't hurt me…but the look in his eye was horrid. I have never seen him look like that before…like a death eater." She said, George frowning as he saw the shudder moving her body.

George gently squeezed her hand that was still gripping his in a soft embrace.

"I think there is something I'm not being told." She said in a whisper, looking up from the table to look George in the eye. "The Death Eater's keep mentioning some protection over me, how You-Know-Who wants me and that I'm some beacon! What do you think it means? Why won't anyone tell me a straight answer?"

George looked at her for a brief moment before shaking his head for a moment, "I don't know Granger. The adults have some weird notion in their heads that we're all children but then forget all the battles and upset we have witnessed. I think there might be something but Snape is keeping it a secret to stop the troubles from getting on top of you." He paused for a moment before grinning broadly, "But you know how rubbish Hogwart's is at keeping secrets so you will probably find out soon."

Hermione grinned broadly at George for a moment, seeming to light up her eyes and face with happiness just for a few moments causing George's breathe to catch in his throat.

They remained quiet as they happily sipped their tea, happy to be in one another's company. After a few minutes of silence Hermione looked to George with a broad grin, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she bit her lip.

'Oh god she isn't making this easy.' George thought to himself.

"Did I tell you what I witnessed about a week ago? I think it is right up your street!" Hermione said with a chuckle.

George shook his head and with a smirk, "Don't keep me in suspense Granger."

"Well!" Hermione said leaning forward, slightly reminiscent of Lavender when sharing her gossip; an image not lost on George. "I was walking down one of the corridors on my way to Charms when I came across Umbridge and Russ!" She said with a grin.

George simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"Anyway! Umbridge actually started flirting with him. It was quite disgusting to witness; it was like watching a car crash."

"No!" George said sitting forward in his seat, his eyes alit with roguish gleam. "What happened?"

"She said, and I quote 'Oh Severus, I have a long night of marking ahead of me and I was wondering if you would like to join me. I have a good stamina when it comes to lasting all night but I could use some help in some techniques and information on the Syllabus.'"

Hermione looked over to George who had turned slightly green at the images that had come to his head, causing her to laugh.

"That's exactly how Russ looked! He started mumbling that he had detentions planned for the next few nights and practically ran off. He bumped into me; he was in such a rush."

George grinned at Hermione, "Please tell me you took the mick out of him."

Hermione beamed in response and nodded, "I started laughing of course, causing him to blush and take 10 points off me. Worth it though. When I didn't stop laughing at his expression, he simply glared and stormed off."

"Brilliant!" George said with a laugh, throwing his head back at the image she had conjured. "You can't imagine Snape being desirable…however it does seem fitting that the toad would fall for the bat."

He didn't have time to duck as a playful slap hit him around the back of the head, causing more laughter to ring around the kitchens.

The house elves smiling as they saw the young man and woman, enjoying each other's company, forgetting about the world outside of their little sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you and good night. :) <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! A shorty this update as I was reluctant to go any further this chappie. sorry. (well I'm not but its only polite to apologise. :P)**

**Disclaimer...Not mine.**

**thank you for the reviews of the previous chapter. tres kind of you all. **

* * *

><p>Severus paced in the Headmaster's office, looking at Albus in disbelief. Throwing his hands into the air he hissed, "I cannot believe you aren't going to punish him for what he almost did to Miss Granger!"<p>

Albus simply looked over his glasses that he fallen down his nose slightly and said with a small frown, his eyes disapproving as he looked at the man pacing. "We have no proof that he threatened Miss Granger. He did not do anything and you don't need the aggro of Lucius coming down on us because you aren't keeping in character of protecting your snakes."

"He threatened to Rape her." Severus said with a hiss as he moved towards the desk, slamming his hands downwards upon its surface.

"But he didn't so he cannot be punished. If anything…" Albus said with a pause, looking off into the distance, his expression thoughtful. "It is Miss Granger who has broken the rules, fighting outside of a teaching environment. She cursed poor Mr Goyle with a stunner."

Severus looked at Albus with shock, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "Why are you doing this Headmaster?" His voice trembling slightly with anger.

"You are allowing her to cloud your judgement. Your loyalty is to Harry." Albus said standing from behind his desk and moving towards the potions master. "Your relationship with Miss Granger is causing you to make mistakes regarding your position. You should be 'defending' Draco at the moment but you're asking him to be expelled! You need to cut yourself off from her before it's too late."

"You know I can't Albus." Severus with a stern glare at his employer.

"If not for your loyalty to Lily, what about the prophecy?" Albus said with a small smile, knowing he had won the argument as he saw Severus flinch at Lily's name.

"The prophecy is complete rubbish; you know she would never betray Potter!" Severus growled.

"_A princess of royal will become a beacon of light to the black. Saving the Dark and betraying the White, the light will blind and destroy-the guiding light will die." _Albus looked towards Severus with a glare, his demeanour changing as he became the wizard many were afraid of. "Can't really get another translation of that can you? She will betray the light and destroy what hope we have. Leave her side Severus, she will betray you."

Severus shook his head as he looked at the ageing his wizard, his facial expression that of denial. "She wouldn't." He whispered.

"Can you be so sure of that? Are you willing to place Lily's son's life on the line in your feeble belief in a teenage girl with the fates against her?"

Severus looked up towards Albus, his face contorted to that of agony before looking towards the floor. His fists clenched as he tried to control his emotions. "I thought not Severus. But I cannot blame you; the apple does not fall far from the tree…look how you would have ended if it wasn't for Lily." Albus said tapping Severus lightly on the shoulder.

Severus turned on his heels and walked out of the office, he needed to get away from the Manipulative fool. His hands still clenched as he walked back towards the dungeons, his need to expel his anger building within him. His thoughts going a mile a minute.

Hermione couldn't turn to the dark, she was too kind, loyal and forgiving. What reason could there be for her to go to the Dark Lord?

Would his genes really cause her to turn against the light? Could the darkness that ran through his veins cause her to change, leaving her friendships and life to live an existence where torture would be the norm for her victims?

Everything he touched turned to dust. He would cause her to go to the Dark Lord, cause the Light to fail and become the Lord's right hand man.

But she was his flesh and blood. His child, his daughter. He couldn't imagine ever giving up on her like Albus wanted.

He pushed his hand through his hair as he tried to collect his rambling thoughts, unsure what was needed to be done, what he should do.

He had promised Dawn to look after Hermione and at the moment, until it was no longer possible he would.

He looked up and smiled ever so slightly as he saw Hermione walking towards him, her eyes burrowed in a book as normal. He rolled his eyes to himself, wondering if she would ever learn her lesson about what had happened earlier.

"Hello Feathers." Severus said with a drawl, causing Hermione to jump and close her book with a slam.

"Hiya Russ!" She said with a grin, "Not seen you in a while."

"Indeed." He said with a quirk of the eyebrow, not wanting to divulge the days of looking through Potter's memories. It was obscene the amount love and loyalty the boy felt, he had wanted to gag sometimes while watching his Hogwarts experiences. It was just so frustrating that the boy's defences didn't seem to be developing either.

"I hear that Poor Mr Malfoy gained a lot of injuries today…And was unable to name the culprit. The effects of a curse Madam Pomfrey believes." Severus said with a slowly raising eyebrow and a glint in his eye.

"I have no idea who could have done that Russ." Hermione said with a sweet innocent smile, "such a shame how the standards of the school are slipping in such a way where attacks such of these can occur."

"Indeed…and it couldn't have happened to a more…nicer guy." Russ said with a small smile and a nod of his head before continuing on his way. Happy that Hermione seemed well after such dark times.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the Prophecy isn't the best but at least you know what the light is about now? :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! sorry for the lateness of this chappie. My laptop decided it didn't like its screen no more and just stopped working. So its taken me a while to get use to my old one once more. So yeh...Sorry. :P **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. I like to hear what you think and any ideas. So keep telling me. :)**

* * *

><p>The winter was quickly approaching them and the castle became colder as snow and icy winds battered against its walls.<p>

Hermione lay in her bed, huddled beneath the covers trying to keep warm. Long johns, jumpers and bed socks covered almost every inch of her body as she fought of the icy cold that lay just beyond her bed.

She shivered subconsciously as she heard the wind rattling the windows of her dorm, howling into the darkness as time slowly ticked by.

She hid her head under the covers, her hand sneaking out to grab her photo album before it joined her under the covers, a softly spoken _lumos_ lit up the little cavern she had created for herself.

Hermione lightly trailed her finger over the front cover, smiling at the love that nestled in her heart as she opened it up, an action she had done frequently over the last couple of months. She flicked through the first couple of pages quickly before coming to a stop at one of her favourite photographs. It was such a simple photo but it showed such love and friendship she couldn't help but smile as she studied it.

It was in that dingy pub once more, causing Hermione to wonder if they ever ventured anywhere else in their university days. She had often heard that all students ever did was drink but surely it was a bit of an old wives' tale. She rolled her eyes before studying the photo more intently.

In the photo was Russ and her mum, both of their heads thrown backwards in laughter, seemingly had been for a while as tears were running down her mum's cheeks. Her mums hand was gripping Russ's shoulder tightly in an attempt to keep her upright and the other holding onto the table. Russ's hand lay upon her mum's knee, his eyes closed tightly as though in pain though the broad grin on his face showed otherwise.

It was such a happy photo, showing times of when they were young and free. Though when she truly thought about it, it was the times when Russ was probably working for You-Know-Who. The two images just didn't mesh.

She looked at his annotation; it was obviously hard for him to talk about. At the start of the sentence he had obviously began to write but had fallen into deep thought as there was a large spot of ink where the quill had rested, causing the ink to slowly spread outwards. As she stroked a finger over his writing, she had wondered if it was thought of good memories or sad.

_I'm not truly sure what we were laughing about in this photo. Many a time when we all got together, your mother would laugh at the most inane thing that one just couldn't help but join in. Her laugh was so infectious. I often wonder whether the people in that pub thought we were mad._

She turned the page over to look at the following photo. The photo was one of her father and a man who was tall and broad. His eyes were a soft blue and his hair was a soft brown. He was smiling softly into the camera, a pint in his hand and his other hand was being pushed through his hair, obviously caught mid action. Her father was sat next to him, his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on building a tower of beer mats upon the table. His hand reaching out towards a tower holding another beer mat.

_Rob trying to build a tower of cards made out of beer mats. He could never reach further than the second level of his little pyramid of beer mats. I don't think he had hand eye coordination to put the beer mat on the tower without knocking over the others. _

_The man who was sat next to him was John. A nice man, kind and loyal to those who were his friends. He and Rob were good friends. Unfortunately a year after university, he was killed an IRA bombing. I never had the heart to tell Rob and Dawn it was actually Death Eaters. _

When she had first read that she couldn't help the few tears that had run down her cheeks. Her parents had lived in such a dangerous time and they hadn't even known it. She had wondered how often Russ had protected them from the true nature of the world that had surrounded them. He had done it again just a couple of months ago to protect them from the harsh nature of war but how often had he lied about the world that had surrounded them.

She turned over the page, vowing to herself that it would be the last photo of the night as she felt her eyes becoming heavier with fatigue.

This one always made her giggle whenever she saw it. It was just so unexpected when she had first saw the photo that she had choked on her shocked laughter as her eyes widened.

Severus Snape stood tall and proud in Manchester City Football kit. The full kit. His pale white legs were like a beacon against the pale blue shorts, shirt and socks that were pulled up to his knees. A small smile pulled the corner of his lips upwards as he stood with his back to a wall. His comment just topped the photo. It simply read...

_Just...Don't. _

* * *

><p>Hermione walked slowly towards the Seventh floor for the next DA meeting, anticipating what spells they would get to practise today.<p>

Umbridge's lessons were becoming more and more stifled with bureaucracy as Umbridge pushed the Ministry beliefs down their throats rather than the needed defensive spells.

But obviously there was no need for defence in today's time. Everyone knows that You-Know-Who only comes for tea when he knocks on your door; the only reason he killed James and Lily Potter was because they tried to serve him Garibaldi's with his Earl Grey.

He absolutely abhors raisins so they brought it on their selves.

Ridiculous.

She clutched her library book closer to her chest as she neared the seventh floor, enjoying the peace and quiet of the school. Students didn't really come up here unless it was needed so it was calming walk not being pushed or dragged through crowds. Rather liberating.

She paused in her steps as she heard the shout, "Wait up Granger! You'll give a Red Head a heart attack if you don't slow down." She rolled her eyes and turned around on her heels to see George running quickly towards her.

"Alright George? Looking rather flushed if I say so!" She said with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Hush now Granger. Get your mind out of the gutter." He said with a quick grin as he leaned on his knees to gain his breath for a few moments before standing up straight once more.

Hermione blushed briefly before managing to control it, this boy really brought out the worst in her. She was unsure if it was a bad thing or not so she tried to control her tongue.

As they both walked down the corridor she turned her head, surprised by how tall he was compared to her as she only came up to his chin. Shaking her head slightly to bring her thoughts together she said feigning a sad frown, "I hear poor Draco Malfoy was badly beaten up the other day."

George faulted slightly in his walking before continuing, "So I heard, its' dreadful they can't find his attacker as well."

"I heard there was some sort of jinx that meant he couldn't even talk about it. Shame really but such a hex could be good to stop something like a safe house being found out, an asset to the war. Whoever it is really should talk to the Headmaster." She said with an innocent expression, her eyes wide and lips pouting slightly.

"I suppose they should. However we shall never know if they will or not. Shame." George said with a broad grin and wink. "I should think he knows not to touch you again if that's what karma had in line for him."

Hermione looked to the floor for a moment, rubbing her hand slightly with her thumb as she remembered the quick attack and looked up to George, her eyes twinkling from unshed tears. She gripped his arm for a brief moment and gave him a blinding smile, causing his heart to falter and splutter, "Thank you George."

Standing on her tip toes she kissed him lightly on his cheek, smiling at his dumbfounded look and walked in front of Barnabas the Barmy's Tapestry to get into the room with the rest of the DA.

George remained immobile for a few seconds before shaking his head, unaware they had reached their destination until now. Granger really was testing his limits.

He followed her quickly afterwards, joining Fred's side who simply raised an eyebrow at his apparent flustered state. George watched as Fred's eyes drifted to Hermione for a brief moment who was talking animatedly with Ron before snapping back to George. Leaning towards George's ear, Fred whispered, "Watch out George, you might lose more than your heart if you get too attached." George looked at him questioningly, causing Fred to roll his eyes and whisper, "Your sanity as well you fool. Ron won't like it but all the more reason to." He said with a broad grin before turning his attention to Harry who had started his lesson.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood opposite Ron as they mock duelled, practising their expelliarmus and their shields. Hermione distractedly flicking her shield up as though she wasn't thinking, causing Ron to become more frustrated he couldn't disarm her, he could tell she was miles away.<p>

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Ron asked her as she flicked his spell away for the fifth time.

She shook her head and looked at him as though forgetting he had been there, he wasn't sure he liked that feeling.

"Yes sorry Ron. Just thinking about homework due in soon." She said with a small, false smile.

"You sure? You can talk to me you know?" Ron said with a shy smile. "I hate to see you sad."

Hermione looked at him and smile warmly to him; he truly was a good friend. She nodded to him, "Yeah I'm good. I was thinking earlier about Umbridge and her lack of teaching. Do you think we'll be okay with our O.W.L's?"

She didn't have the heart that she had been thinking of her previous...clashes with his older brother. Her and George had always gotten along, the twins welcoming her as though a little sister, teasing and prodding her in a good natured manner. That seemed to have change over the summer, they still regarded her nicely but they seemed to be more...aware that she was female. Thinking about it, it was mostly George who was that way with her. Maybe he was doing it to get some other girl Jealous? The sharp pain in her stomach showed her dislike to that idea. She was unsure why it bothered her so...

She brought herself back to the present as she saw Ron's broad grin, "You know 'Mione that you can easily pass your OWL so stop worrying. The Toad won't stop you getting an O." He said raising his wand once more, "now come on and let me practise my Shield. You're too good for me to practise my expelliarmus."

Hermione grinned raising her wand in front of her, shooting a weak expelliarmus to test his shield first.

* * *

><p>As Hermione, Harry and Ron walked back towards the tower after being one of the last few left behind they talked quietly of their previous week. Harry briefly mentioned his remedial potions class's with Russ to boost his Potion's grade.<p>

It couldn't have made Hermione happier at the prospect of Harry improving his potion's, knowing how important it was for his future career choice. She wasted no time in congratulating him on getting past any bitterness to further his education.

She missed Ron's and Harry's uncomfortable looks and guilt that pasted their expressions before they quickly changed the subject.

"So you coming to Padfoots this Christmas with us lot this year Hermione?" Harry said quickly to change the subject.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she thought it through, Christmas was almost a month away and she hadn't thought about what she would do this Christmas. A wave of grief washed over her as she realised she wouldn't see her parents this Christmas. Breathing in she pushed it away, something that could be felt later on when alone and turned slightly to the boys.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to Russ about it." She said with a small smile.

"Just so you know, you're welcome at our place. As it Professor Snape if he's lumped with you" Harry said with a small grin, letting her know he was joking.

She lightly pushed him in the shoulder and rolled her eyes, "If anything i'm 'lumped' with him. Poor bloke can't do anything without thinking what he will do with me. Must be hard for a bachelor to have himself suddenly having to think where to put a 16 year old girl."

The boy laughed with sinister glee at the Professor's plans being disrupted, causing them to be shoved once more.

"Be Nice." She reproved before they all entered the common room, all thinking over their Christmas plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. <strong>

**(btw...shameful plugging but Check out my other story. You might like it.- its a bit different to this one.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello!**

**I am awfully sorry about the long wait, I lost a bit of faith in my writing skills but I pushed myself and i'm back! **

**I hope you all like it. **

**Not mine. x**

* * *

><p>December soon flew by and it was the Christmas holidays before the students knew it. The Trio had returned to Grimmauld Place to celebrate with the Weasley's and Sirius who were spending Christmas at the Black ancestry home.<p>

Hermione walked downstairs, looking forward to Christmas day that was a few days away when she saw Harry and Ron stood in the Kitchen doorway, nudging one another and smirking. She crept up behind them and whispered, "What's happening?" Causing the two to jump, proving to Hermione that they were up to no good.

Harry turned his head slightly, grinning as he whispered, "Sirius and Snape are fighting again. We didn't think it would be a good one but then Sirius mentioned you. I don't know what he said but it looked like Snape was going to grab his throat before he controlled himself once more."

Hermione's furrowed her brow before standing on her tip toes to look over their shoulders to witness the confrontation herself.

She watched as Sirius paced himself in a darker mood, his face twisted into a mask of fury and bitterness. Severus was just as angry, his stance was rigid and his hand gripped his wand tightly, causing his fingers to turn white at the pressure.

"Aw poor little Snapey! No one to call your own so you have to take somebody else's kid. Hermione was a good kid until you got your claws into her. I would hate to know what you do to her in that dungeon of yours. Does she scream Snape?"

"Shut up you idiotic mutt! All these sickening ideas...She is my goddaughter for goodness sake!" Severus hissed, green sparks jumping from his wand as his anger rose.

"I bet it's you that causes her to go to the other side. You taint everything you touch. Lily was lucky to get away from you. She often maintained breaking her friendship off with you was that best thing she ever did, she often laughed that you were so pathetic you didn't even realise she wasn't your friend."

Severus stood there, shaking with suppressed anger and emotion. His breathing hard as he tried to control his emotions, not show his weakness in front of the mutt. He knew Black understood how to make him angry, he had used them both in the argument. Black seemed to be lost in his madness or fury to even hear what he was replying to his ridiculous statements. It took all his willpower and self control to not curse the mutt.

"I bet Voldemort loves that you have Harry's friend so under your thumb. People believe you're on our side but you continue to protect her. I think we should throw her to the dogs, the only reason she is here is so Dumbledore can keep an eye on her. Not a favour for his little lacky." Sirius said with a sneer. "You keep showing that you're Voldemort's man every time you protect her."

"Oh not this old rubbish again. I am out there doing a job unlike you who is hiding in his mother's house, cowering under the kitchen table begging that the war doesn't come to you." Severus said, his voice layered with darkness and spite, resisting cursing the man into the floor.

"Sirus has to stop in this house." Harry all but blurted out, causing Hermione and Ron to look at him in shock and annoyance. Now they wouldn't get a chance to hear more of what was happening in the Order. It was obvious neither knew they had an audience as both men jumped before recovering. Sirius looked with pride at his Godson's defence whereas Severus just looked on in disgust.

"I am in this house for Harry. To insure he has a family to look after him." Sirius said, lifting his head up arrogantly

"Indeed. Nothing to do with the fact you can't curse anyone without it being three on one. In a battle situations those sort of odds are very rare." Severus said blandly before sweeping out of the kitchen, past Ron and Hermione.

Hermione shook her head slightly as though to clear it before rushing after Severus.

"Russ?" Hermione called out, just as he reached the door.

He paused in unlatching the door before slowly turning around, raising an eyebrow in enquiry.

"What was Sirius going on about?" Hermione said in a whisper, causing her to sound more like a small child than the teenager that she was.

She watched as he battled with himself, wondering if he would tell her the truth or fob her off as one would expect an adult to do.

"He is simply bias towards you due to your connection to me Miss Granger. As he considers me to be on the side of the Dark Lord so he believes you are to. Narrow mindedness that comes with being a bull-headed Gryffindor I'm afraid." Severus said, his expression turning to a smirk at the end of his statement.

Hermione looked at him, mildly offended for a brief moment. "Hey! Not all of us are narrow minded!"

"Alas Miss Granger, there is no point in fighting it. You will succumb to it in the end. Such a shame." Severus said with a shake of his head.

Hermione blustered for a few seconds before pausing at their conversation. Such an absurd conversation after the conflict in the kitchen a few moments ago she couldn't help but laugh. She pushed him lightly in the arm before continuing, "It could be worse, I could as arrogant as a Slytherin. I simply don't have the chin to rise into the air nor the nose to look down upon those lower than me."

"It isn't arrogance; it is simply knowing who you are above." Severus said with a sniff.

Hermione smiled slightly, looking at the dark man in the shadows of the hallway. He might not know it but he really was shaping up to be a good guardian. When she compared him to Sirius, she knew Russ was more responsible. She had nothing against the Sirius but she couldn't help but witness what being cooped up was doing to the man. He was becoming more frustrated and flighty. She knew she saw moments of madness creeping into the man's grey eyes as he ranted about Severus or not being allowed outside. She didn't fear Sirius, it was more she feared what he could do.

Severus was responsible for her. He ensured she was safe, discouraged her from bad decisions and tried to protect her from Umbridge, rejected any ideas that could lead to repercussions from the toad like woman.

Sirius on the other hand seemed to delight in encouraging Harry into bad ideas, seeming to want to live through his Godson. Sometimes she wondered if Sirius was even seeing Harry but seeing Potter Senior.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Severus said with a frown, his eyes tracing her face for signs of discomfort.

"Sorry Russ. Lost track of my thoughts then. I was wondering if you were coming to see me Christmas?" She said with a beaming smile.

He nodded the once in reply to her question, the concern in his eyes for her not leaving.

"Brilliant." Hermione said with a smile. "I look forward to seeing you then."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas boys." Hermione said with a beaming smile as she pushed over two gifts over the kitchen table towards Ron and Harry.<p>

She hoped they both liked their gifts; she had gotten Harry a pair of thick winter gloves and some broom wax. She had gotten some wax for Ron as well but instead of some gloves she had gotten him some chocolate frogs instead. She knew he would prefer the chocolate over the gloves any day.

She briefly wondered if buying broom wax for the boys would be rubbing salt into their wounds after being banned by Umbridge. However she came to the decision that even if they were banned, they would still want to keep their brooms in condition for the summer.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." Ron and Harry said in Unison, grinning broadly with excitement.

"You get anything nice?" Ron asked politely, his eyes still blurry looking as he slowly woke up from the early wake up call. He yawned widely before looking at Hermione sheepishly.

Hermione laughed slightly at the tired red head before nodding, "I got a few books, quills, a nice black scarf off Harry and chocolate of course."

Both Harry and Ron smiled briefly nodding towards her before munching upon their Christmas breakfast of a bacon and egg sandwich.

* * *

><p>Soon the table filled up with people as people began to wake up, Christmas songs floated across the air and cheers of merry Christmas filled the air.<p>

Hermione looked around and smiled sadly to herself, watching all the smiling faces as they thanked one another for their gifts, smiling and hugging their family as each one of them silently thanked the gods that their family was still with them.

She had never seen Harry looking so happy, laughing and joking with Sirius. It was his first Christmas with his Godfather, he finally had their family he had always wanted. She couldn't be happier.

Ron was pretending to grumble as his parents and then siblings hugged him tightly, kissing his sloppily on the cheek but she could tell he was enjoying himself.

Each had their family, all of them safe and sound and happy to be with one another. Hermione looked at the table intently as she tried to push back the tears. The scene around her only highlighted how alone she was in the world right now. She missed her parents dreadfully. She remembered last Christmas where it was just the three of them. They had a long lie in, opened their presents, watched the Queen's speech before having a turkey dinner and finally lounging in front of the Christmas TV.

She couldn't imagine that happening this Christmas, first of all they didn't have a TV and second of all, they all had their own family to be with. They wouldn't want the poor orphan child to interrupt their day.

Her head full of self pity and remorse, Hermione slipped out of the kitchen and moved upstairs to her room.

She shook her head to try and remove the dark thoughts. She wasn't an orphan, her parents were alive and she had Russ. She could spend Christmas how she wished.

She smiled as she planned her day as she moved upstairs. She would read her books, eat as much chocolate as she could and do some homework. It might not be some people's cups of tea but to Hermione it sounded like heaven.

* * *

><p>"Arthur." Severus said in a curt tone, eyeing the tipsy red head with distain.<p>

"Ah Severus!" Arthur said with a broad grin and glassy eyes from the fire whiskey, "Come to join the Christmas party?"

It was now ten O'clock in the evening, a small number of those in the order as well as the children had been letting their hair down, the adults were drinking and dancing. The children had tried to get alcohol but Molly had caught on quick, so they were sat in the corner laughing and joking.

Severus eyed the group, frowning when he noticed Hermione missing from the group.

"Where is Miss Granger?" Severus said with a frown and furrowed brow.

Severus watched as Arthur opened his mouth and looked in the direction of the children before swiftly closing his mouth once more. He didn't see this as a good sign, he was later coming over than expected. It seemed as though Hermione hadn't been privy to the celebrations.

Arthur looked up from his seat towards Severus and frowned, the small twinkle in his eye from the drink diminishing briefly. "I haven't seen her since breakfast."

Severus scowled before taking off out of the room and upstairs towards Hermione's room, praying she was, as the small voice in his head whispered that she could have been kidnapped and nobody would know...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffie folks. It just felt like a good time to end the chapter. reviews please? :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! this was quicker than expected. Rather surprised myself to be honest.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. Proper lush y'all!**

**Not mine. Enjoy though. :)**

* * *

><p>Severus knocked on Miss Granger's door, waiting only a few seconds before he walked in, hoping that Miss Granger was in the room, even if she started complaining about her lack of privacy.<p>

He smiled as he realised she was asleep on her bed, cuddled up in her duvet. She mumbled in her sleep because of his disturbance before she nuzzled into her pillow, going back into the realm of dreams. In her hand she gripped a small bird teddy, worn from age and love. Severus quirked a small smile and nodded his head, whispering, "nice to see you again Twinkle Blue."

She looked so young as she slept, clutching a small soft toy and lay in a position which only a child could find comfortable. If he lay like that going to sleep, his neck wouldn't be right for a week.

It was so easy to see her as an adult as she walked around the school with confidence, helping her friends defeat the Dark lord. He watched nervously through the years as she developed into a beautiful young woman, worrying himself about future boyfriends and heartaches.

It was heart rendering to see her so childlike. He knew he would do anything to protect her. He didn't have much interaction with her as she grew up but he had been given weekly updates about her from Rob and Dawn.

Even through his weekly missives and photos, he still missed so much because of his double life with the Dark lord. He was just glad that Rob had been a good father to her, not treated her differently because she wasn't his blood. He knew Rob wasn't like that. It was unlikely Rob would ever have children of his own, so he was happy to treat Hermione like the princess she deserved to be.

It had broken his heart when he had to stop seeing Hermione, to stop seeing his little girl because Albus had declared it to unsafe. He knew he had been manipulated by the old man by his greatest weakness. He had spoken to him as though a child all those years ago, shaking his head sadly that the future was troubled, that the Dark Lord would come back and if had come to the Dark Lord's attention that he had a muggleborn godchild who he loved, the girl could be used against him. She would be unsafe if he stayed in contact with her. He needed his spy to have a clear head.

He realised as time went by, it wasn't the danger of Hermione that had caused Albus to force Severus to cut her off, the headmaster had simply wanted the potion master's loyalty all to himself. Albus didn't want Severus to be worrying over a young girl when he was meant to be protecting the Boy-who-Lived.

He was just glad that the Headmaster didn't know of Hermione's Paternity. The old fool would have an even greater hold over him.

Even though his relationship with Dawn had been brief, he was so happy with the new life that had been created. He had been so excited to have a little girl to spoil and treat properly, differently to how he had grown up. But it had all ended as a toddler. It had all ended when she had come to school. He had treated so harshly, so cruelly, he knew he had turned into his father.

What kind of father could treat his child as he had treated Hermione over the years?

He paused in his self pitying internal monologue as he saw beginning to rouse from her sleep.

"Miss Granger?" He asked quietly, looking around the room as his eyes adjusted to the poor light of the room.

"Russ?" A quiet child like voice said from the bed, the voice slurred as she stirred from sleep. She blinked a few times before a small smile slid on to her lips and she whispered, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Miss Granger." He said allowing one side of his lips to tilt upwards, "I trust you've had a pleasant day?"

She nodded, smiling more broadly as she looked upon him. She was obviously happy he had joined her on Christmas, this little bit of happiness caused his heart to ache slightly. He had wanted to spend all day with her but his double life had caused him to put her second.

"Its been nice." She said with a half smile, her eyes dulling slightly of its sparkle. Severus didn't know what to make of that.

"I brought you a present?" Severus said, his tone uncertain as his hand rest upon her gifts in his pocket. He hated how hesitant he sounded, not at all like his normal confident self but he wanted to get this right.

"Oh!" Hermione said, her smile broaden, a look of childish glee appearing on her face once more. "I will get yours! Hold on!" She said jumping off the bed with energy he hadn't expected and rushed to her trunk. As she routed to find the present she called out to him, "You will have to unshrink it as it was too big to transport. Aaaha!" She said with triumph become thrusting a small gift into his hand. "Go on! Open it!" She said with a broad grin, moving up and downwards on her feet in excitement.

He looked at the small gift, opening it with care before looking at a small blue square. Frowning in confusion, he waved his wave over it and gasped as it came to its proper size.

He had never seen anything like it before in his life. It was a wizarding photo or maybe painting of what he guessed was the Great Barrier Reef. It truly was a beautiful picture, he looked to the top of the painting, patches of blue sky visible as ocean waves lulled. A gentle sunlight shone through the water, causing the water to appear slightly hazy.

The picture filled with more life as the fish, who had been previously been scared away swam back into the picture, swimming in and out of the Coral that resided there.

He looked up from the picture and looked up to the grinning Hermione. "I thought that your room's could do with a bit of colour. I can only imagine it's rather dank down there."

Severus briefly glared at Hermione before his expression softened, "thank you Feathers. Its truly beautiful. Your gift is not as beautiful as yours I'm afraid." He said bringing out her gifts and placed it in her hands.

He chuckled as she excitedly ripped off the wrapping paper off her gifts, unable to hide her childish excitement at opening her Christmas presents. She looked down happily at her box of maltesers, a terry's chocolate orange and a new green fleece she had received from him. "I love them all. " She said with a grin, pulling on her fleece which thankfully fitted perfectly. "The chocolates because of mum?"

Severus nodded, a small smile appearing, "Apparently it just isn't Christmas without those two chocolates filling your stocking. Staple gift." He said rolling his eyes.

It was well known that Dawn Granger brought all those in her circle a Terry's chocolate orange and Maltesers. She often laughed that those two gifts were everyone's 'go to' gift in times of need, the one gift everyone hated but loved to receive so she gave them to everyone as a side gift.

"Thank you."She said in a whisper.

She finally looked up to Severus after a few moments and frowned, "What have you been up to today then?" Her enquiry sounded innocent enough but he could hear a dark undertone.

"I spent the morning at Hogwarts, the Headmaster required me to stay until after Christmas lunch." He briefly paused, hesitating before continuing, "I spent the rest of the day with the Malfoys."

He closed his eyes before a brief moment as he saw her flinch, hurt flashing across her face before disappearing to her previous blank state. "Oh." She whispered, "Did you have fun?"

He looked at her, studying her face, looking for a sign of an emotional outburst. He might not have much experience with women but he knew he should always tread carefully when they use that tone of voice.

"It was...Tolerable." He said with no expression.

There were several moments of silence. Neither looking at one another as they waited for the other to speak. Soon the silence became more uncomfortable. Severus internally cringed as he waited for her reaction.

"I'm glad." She said tartly, her face tight as she tried to rein in her temper and her upset. "I can imagine it would be nice to spend some time with your _family." _She said, spitting out the last word in disgust. "I would like to go to bed Professor. I will see you at school in the new year."

"Hermione." Severus said with a groan, "You know it isn't like that."

"Isn't it?" She said in a false sweetly tone, her eyebrow rising. "I can't imagine how I would know that. You spent Christmas with him instead of me. You came visit me at the end of the day, I even imagine you wouldn't have come now if their get together hadn't ended. I have had no one today! They have all spent it with their own families, and I didn't have anyone. No one even noticed I was gone. I spent all day reading by myself and doing my homework. You pretend to care but when I needed you...You weren't here." Her tone of voice had changed as she continued on her rant, near the end she was nearly shouting in annoyance, her eyes flashing in pain.

Severus closed his eyes as her accusations washed over him, bringing a hand to cover his heart. He truly was turning out to be like his father. He had caused her pain, had left her alone on her first Christmas without her parents. He slowly opened his eyes and croaked, "I'm sorry Hermione. I really am sorry."

Hermione looked at him, reproach in her eyes unwilling to forgive at the moment. That look cut him straight into his heart. It reminded him so much like the looks her had given his own father, he just couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't lie to her, he would tell her the entire truth and even stop spying, just to stop that look in her eye.

"I am really sorry!" He said, falling to his knees in front of her, his head bowed. "I don't want to be my father, I'm not my father." He murmured, not noticing Hermione's shocked and worried expression. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be two people. I am always putting you second. Second behind Dumbledore, second behind the Order, second behind the Dark lord and Second behind Draco. I keep being told I have to for the war effort but I can't do this anymore if it keeps hurting you. I was forced to give you up when you were young Hermione. I can't do that again, you're my little girl. I can't. Tell me what to do?" He said finally looking up into her eyes.

Hermione looked down at him, her mouth opening and closing in shock. Her eyes had cleared of distrust, only with confusion. "You would give them all up for me? Why?"

Severus looked at her, his eyes wide with confusion. "Because you're my little girl?" His eyes puzzlement, frowning as she looked down on him, waiting for him to make himself clearer. "I don't know if you would want to know."

Hermione bent down, grabbing his arms and pulled him up to standing. "Just tell me the truth Severus. Its Christmas after all...you're little...breakdown...came out of nowhere. Just tell me."

"I can't..." He whispered, shaking his head. He couldn't tell her, he couldn't lose her to the lies. He knew that his outburst was out of nowhere but he was so tired of the lying. "I don't know if you could take the truth. I can't lose you when your back in my life once more."

Hermione looked at him in confusion, shaking her head. "it can't be that bad." She said, rolling her eyes. Men could be so dramatic. "I promise I won't abandon you."

He looked at her, studying her. It was though he was taking her in for one last time. She would want nothing to do with her after this. There were simply too many lies in his life now. He needed her to know. Her last few words just crumbled any resistance, he couldn't fight it anymore.

He whispered, "You're my biological daughter."

* * *

><p>BOOM, now that is a cliffie.<p>

To tell you the truth, I don't know where that came from. It seemed like the right time for Severus to have a bit of a breakdown and blurt out her Paternity. I don't know if it seemed out of character, but look how he reacted when he lost Lily. I thought he might have a similar reaction when he thought about losing his daughter. Good or bad? Reviews please?


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, I know. I'm a bad egg! Leaving you hanging on such a cliff hanger! But I have to thank you all for your reviews and simply reading my little story. Made me ever so happy that you liked the last chapter. **

**Keep in touch. I'm more than willing to hear any ideas you might have for me to include in the story. **

**disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked blankly towards Severus, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the right words. Her mind a blank canvas as all thought seemed to come to a halt as it stuttered over his announcement.<p>

At that moment in time, she would be happy with any word to break the silence. However, she was sure if she did manage to speak, no words would escape but only an undignified squeak. Of all the things to be announced, she didn't expect that little bomb shell. The silence seemed to stretch out, causing both parties to shift subconsciously as it became unbearable.

"Hermione?" He whispered from his position on the floor. His expression blank but his eyes showed his fear and heartbreak. He looked so vulnerable as he looked up to her, it was as though he was awaiting his judgement. The axe to finally come down, to end his life as he knew it.

She pushed her hand through her hair, growling as her fingers snagged on her thick curls and closed her eyes as she tried to think through the situation. This was too big. She wasn't ready for this; she wasn't expecting him to blurt out something so monumental. Something that would change her entire life.

Her life had been made of lies. The man she had grew up being her father, being there for her, making her laugh, kissing her scraped knees and giving her tight, squeezing hugs wasn't her real dad. Did he even know? Did he know that his best friend had betrayed him, slept with his wife? She thought she knew her mother but since the summer it seemed that she had only kept secrets.

She opened her eyes, looking down at her godfather- her mind stuttered once more as a small voice whispered in her mind '_father actually'. _A flash of betrayal flared through her, forcing her to take a step back.

She couldn't bear to look at him, he had ripped her loving family apart and her Dad didn't even know it.

She stepped away, turning around and walked towards the window to look down into the small concrete yard that served as Headquarters back garden. She missed the wave of agony that passed over Severus's face as she turned away from him.

He remained kneeling on the floor, dropping his head to gaze at the worn floor beneath him. His raven black hair fell forward to cover his face. He couldn't look at Hermione anymore. His own daughter had looked at him with pure disgust before turning away from him, she hadn't spoken but had just turned herself away from him.

His only light in the darkness had left him.

He hadn't realised how much her pure goodness had been his guiding light in the shadows until it was gone.

He felt numb. He felt alone. God, he felt like his heart was breaking.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not the best father there is but I do love you so much Hermione. I'm so proud of you, you need to know that. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered, his gaze never moving. _I'm not my father, I'm not my father! _

"You never meant to hurt me!" She hissed, causing him to flinch at the coldness and venom directed at him. "What of my dad? You are- were- his best friend and you slept with his wife and got her pregnant. He doesn't even know!"

He finally looked up, his eyebrows pushed down and his lips pursed as stared at her with confusion. "Have you jumped to conclusions so quickly? Created a little story in your mind and now its treachery and defamation from all corners?" He sneered as he finally picked himself up from the floor and walked towards her. "You seem so quick to denounce your mother. I didn't know you thought her to be a whore!"

"She had a child with another man while married, at the moment I feel like I don't know my own mother." She growled towards the overbearing man, unable to look him in the eyes.

He had betrayed her. She had trusted him, she had defended him for years by maintaining he was a good man and he does something like this to his best friend. If he believed this to be morally okay, what other things did he believe to be acceptable?

"Just sit on the bed girl, its time you heard the truth." He sneered at her for a moment before he rubbed his face with his palms. "Please Hermione. You can be angry with me all you like but wait until you hear how you were conceived first."

She looked at him, considering whether to let him talk or to run out of the door, to the safety of another room. Her eyes flickered to the door then to the bed. She sighed heavily, she could pretend all she liked, she would never leave the room with such a big mystery in front of her. She needed to know what had caused her mother to betray her father so deeply, she could never move on if she didn't know the complete truth. She wearily sat down upon her bed and looked up to the closed off man above her.

She watched as he paced in front of her in the little space between her and Ginny's bed. She didn't expect the girl to come to bed for a few hours, enjoying the family Christmas downstairs but she didn't know how her and Russ would explain their agitated state if she did.

"About 15 months before you were born, your mother and I started dating. Before you continue on a rant about infidelity and all things dark, Dawn and Rob weren't together then. They started dating, 6 months after you were born and were married when you were 2 and half. It seems to me, your parents told you a few white lies to cover up their past." He paused to rub his face with his palms once more, ignoring the unbecoming expression of Hermione's wide eyes and mouth looking at him with astonishment.

"We only dated for a couple of months. We soon realised that even though we loved each other, it was more love of friendship or that of siblings. However, life likes to throw a few spanners in the works and Dawn soon discovered she was pregnant with you. After many discussions, we decided that we would remain apart but we would still bring you up together. I tried not to show how excited I was, however when it came to you I showed my emotions like a Gryffindor. I truly was pathetic when you were involved. We were both young but with me teaching and your mum about to qualify as a dentist it was okay, we coped."

"Rob was excited as you can imagine, buying presents for you, talking to the bump and generally being annoying. He is actually your named Godfather." Severus said with a sigh as he walked over to the window to look into the distance. "It was okay for the first couple of years. Dawn and Rob finally got together when you were 6 months, their will they/ won't be relationship was really beginning to grate on me but I wasn't jealous. I was happy as I had you. Someone who loved me and didn't judge me, a little girl who I could spoil."

"When you called me Daddy for the first time, I couldn't remember a time when I was so happy. Rob used to bring it up - saying I looked so happy, I looked constipated. He is such an idiot sometimes...All the time when I actually think about it."

"Dumbledore and the Dark lord thought you were only my Goddaughter so my little family were left alone. All of us were happy, you were the little light in our worlds."

He paused once more to look back to Hermione, his eyes bleak as he recounted one of his lowest moments.

"It all changed in the October of 1981. The war was reaching its peak, there was more death and destruction. I was heavily involved with the Death Eaters, spying for Dumbledore and there seemed to be no light at the end of the tunnel. Suddenly the war ended and I finally believed that I would have my life back, back to spend my time with you. I was devastated about the deaths of Halloween but I hoped I could move on in life. Alas it was not meant to be. Albus decided it would be safer if I didn't see you. Rogue death eaters and the like made it unsafe for you and at the time I thought he was looking out for you, for me, so I wouldn't have to deal with more loss."

"By the time I realised I was being manipulated it was too late." He said with a whisper, his shoulders drooped and his head bowed as though the weight was too heavy for him finally.

Hermione had watched him, her anger slowly residing as she listened to the story. She couldn't believe the amount of lies she had been brought up with, it seemed that most of her life had been a lie but she couldn't blame the man in front of her. It seemed he was a man the victim of manipulation and deceit. He had been punished enough by having to teach his daughter for the last 5 years, with her having no clue of their true relationship.

She coughed slightly, clearing her voice as she said in a small voice, "Why don't I have any siblings then if I'm not dad's true daughter?"

"It was discovered that Rob was infertile." Severus said matter of factly. "Rob used to joke that being hit in the crotch during cricket does have its consequences...Also Rob wasn't to bothered by the results. He was happy with you; he see's you as much as his daughter as I do. He was never upset he never had his own biological children as he raised you."

Hermione nodded numbly, it was too much information. She couldn't think with everything rushing around her head, seemingly stinging her to get attention. "I can't do this Russ..." She said shaking her head to clear it, though it didn't work. "I need time to think. There's too much information, I can't deal with it. I'm sorry Russ, I need space. Please?" She said looking up to him, frowning as she saw his sadden expression as he nodded.

"I will be here when you need me Feathers. Good night little one." He said with a small smile before sweeping out of the room.

Hermione stared at the door he had just swept through before lying down on the bed. She curled up, clutched her sides as sobs erupted from deep in her chest.

That night, Hermione Snape fell asleep sobbing in confusion and pain at the lies she had lived over the last 15 years.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry they didn't talk more but its alot to take in. I know I wouldn't want to talk much if I had been hit with that bombshell. Reviews please? let me know what you think.<br>**

**P.S...At least its not a cliff hanger?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Many gave me things to think of, I will take them into consideration. Most were disappointed with Hermione's reaction (Sorry.) I hope her reaction this chapter helps a little. **

**(p.s Casy13...Your review made me giggle...So thanks!)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Pfft, I would be proper rich if that was the case. **

* * *

><p>Several days had passed, the excitement that crackled in the air from the Christmas period dulled and the December lull caused the habitants to quieten down as they waited for the New year celebrations.<p>

Hermione thought constantly of the conversation that had taken place on Christmas day and the more she thought about it, the more she felt guilty for acting so childishly. She couldn't fathom why she would act so callously towards Russ. He had laid his soul bare, opening himself up to rejection and she had thrown it back into his face.

He hadn't returned since and she didn't blame him.

She still couldn't believe how much her parents had lied to her. They had rewritten an entire chapter of their lives to ensure that she didn't find out who Russ was to her.

However, the more she thought through the situation and the explanation Russ had given, she couldn't remain angry with any of them. Russ had been punished enough by not being there for his daughter, watching another man raise her as his own. Her mum and dad, both had lied to her but it was for her own safety - Who was she to judge them on that.

She wished she didn't see it from their point of view so easily, so quickly. It only intensified the guilt that was curling and moving in her stomach as she thought of her behaviour a few days prior.

It seemed like she had a massive apology to give Russ when she saw him next.

She sat at the Headquarters table, absentmindedly stirring a cup of tea slowly with a teaspoon thinking how to make it up to Russ. She briefly thought about giving him a small present, showing him how sincere her apology was but she didn't think he would appreciate the thought. He didn't seem the kind of man whose forgiveness could be brought.

"Well, well, Well Granger. I didn't think you were ever without your bodyguard!" An oily voice spoke from the doorway.

Hermione looked up and frowned deeply as she saw Sirius leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, blocking her only exit. She regretted coming down to the kitchen now. She had managed to avoid Sirius since his vile reaction to her the previous summer and it seems he had finally found her alone. Everyone else had gone to the burrow to play Quidditch for a couple of hours leaving only herself and Sirius in the house.

No one thought much of Hermione declining to go with the group, thinking she was catching up reading and homework and she wasn't inclined to correct them. She was still thinking through her situation with Russ and she couldn't be around the Weasleys' and their noisiness. She needed a clear head. She regretted it now, she wasn't in the right state of mind to listen to his insults.

"Good evening Sirius. Everyone has gone to play a little bit of Quidditch at the Burrow, they should be back soon." She said, forcing a small smile upon her lips. _Remind him that there are others in the house, that might remind him to be on his best behaviour. _

She had avoided being left alone in the presence of Sirius since the summer. Something had changed in the kindly, humorous man in regards of how he treated her. She didn't understand what had changed but ever since she had become connected to Russ, Sirius had treated her with distain.

She eyed him warily as he stood watching her, something in his eye causing a fear to spark in her chest. A malicious smirk and the dead look in his eye as he looked at her caused her to stand up and move to the other side of the kitchen, busying herself by washing some of the mugs that had been placed in the sink. Her back facing him though her ears were listening keenly for any movement. Her hands shook faintly as she reminded herself that he wouldn't hurt her.

"You know Granger, its' been a while since I've trusted you. Anyone who's connected to Snape must have some darkness within them. Everyone says we should trust you - that a muggleborn would never join the Dark Lord but Love makes you do strange things. Dumbledore keeps saying that he trusts you, that you would never betray Harry but I don't think we should take that chance. That we should destroy the danger before it magnifies." Sirius said with a sneer, walking slowly towards her.

Hermione swallowed her fear and turned around to face him, leaning against the sink. "I don't know what you're talking about Sirius." She said with a whisper, her eyes flickering around his face.

Another jolt of dread shooting down her spine as she saw the madness residing within his eyes. Solitary life and Azkaban had affected him more deeply than many of them realised.

In his madness riddled mind, he seemed sure that Hermione had betrayed the Order and Harry. She couldn't think of any other reason behind his belief that she was on the side of the Dark Lord than his own madness.

"We all know that you will betray him. You can't fight destiny and you're fated to betray the light." He hissed as he walked towards her, stepping closer and closer until they stood only inches away.

She always thought he wouldn't hurt her, that his morals would not allow him to hurt a child and that he still cared enough for her not to cause her pain. It appeared that she was wrong. Her eyes darted to the table where her wand lay, mocking her for her stupidness and naivety at leaving herself defenceless.

"You and him are too close, I think you wouldn't think twice in throwing Harry to the Wolves as long as you were with Snape. I wouldn't put it past him to be in a relationship with you, to keep you under his control. You might be young but once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. He never had any morals so I think he wouldn't think twice in having sex with a student." Sirius said maliciously, his eyes taking a hard edge.

Hermione didn't know what caused her to do it but her hand flew up and smacked him against his cheek. Her jaw locked with anger and her eyes blazing as she stared him in the eye. She soon realised her mistake as she saw the fury and hate come to life in his eyes as he stared down at her.

He gripped her wrist, his hold becoming tighter and tighter as he looked at her. Hermione wondered if he was thinking what to do with her as he watched her so intently. Her eyes were wide with terror, waiting for what he would do. His hand still gripped her wrist, the hold she was sure would bruise but at the moment she hoped it would be the only injury.

"Sirius...Please..." She whispered.

"You should have thought of that before you deceived Harry." He growled, ignoring Hermione's wide eyed look of confusion.

"Unhand her Black." A Furious, steady voice came from across the kitchen.

Hermione let out a soft sigh as she looked over Sirius's shoulder to see Severus looking towards the pair, his wand pointing at Sirius's back and a murderous expression on his face. "If you don't let her go I will not be held responsible for my actions. Let. Her. Go."

Sirius looked over his shoulder at Severus and a wide insane smile graced his lips. "Afraid I might taint her? That she will want me more and leave your bed...I can imagine she would be good at keeping me warm..."

Hermione looked at Severus, looking between the pair, hating to watch the two fight and not know what to do. She had to admit that Sirius was rather stupid for antagonizing Severus when it was obviously feeling murderous.

She didn't have time to blink when a flash of red flew towards Sirius, causing him to collapse onto the floor.

Hermione looked down at the body on the floor then back up to look into Severus's eyes. His chest was heaving in an attempt to control his fury, his black eyes burning with violence and strands of his hair covered his face. She had never seen him look so dangerous, out of control than in that moment.

"How did you know to come?" She asked in a small voice, looking back at Sirius who was out cold on the floor. By the time she knew that she was at risk, it was too late to get help.

The silence seemed to stretch, briefly looking up she noticed that Russ had closed his eyes, breathing deeply to calm himself down. It seemed that he was more angry and panicked than she had suspected. He finally opened his eyes, looking at her with a small frown.

"It was a rather nasty shock to have my bracelet burn while in a staff meeting. It seems your necklace recognised the danger, even if you didn't. How on earth did you manage to get yourself in this situation? And for goodness sake step away from the Mutt." He said with a snarl.

Hermione winced internally and thought to herself, '_still a little bit angry then'_

Hermione stepped over Sirius gingerly and moved cautiously towards Russ. His eyes were still blazing with the threat of violence though he had finally collected his composure even if he still looked more stiffer than normal.

"Come. I'm taking you back to Hogwarts, you'll stay with me in my quarters until school starts once more. I will not leave you in this house with this madman anymore." He turned and walked towards the hallway, not giving Hermione much chance to disagree or protest. "You will go pack and get that vermin of a cat of yours. I will meet you in the living room in 15 minutes." He turned into the living room, leaving Hermione opened mouthed once more in indignation.

She paused for a moment before rolling her eyes, there was no point in fighting it. She might as well go pack.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Hermione walked into the living room dragging her trunk and a disgruntled Crookshanks in his carry basket.<p>

He opened his mouth, Hermione was sure it was to be some cutting remark about time keeping when she quickly said, "Sorry it took so long. Crookshanks didn't want to get into his carry case so he kept hiding under the bed. Its rather difficult to get a cat when he's so adverse to the idea."

He nodded the once before stepping forwards, tapping her trunk with his wand causing it to shrink. "Come along then Miss Granger." He said formally, still unable to meet her in the eye now he knew she was safe.

"Russ." She said in a whisper, grabbing his arm as he passed. "I'm sorry about how I reacted at Christmas. I know I reacted harshly, so out of character but it was too much for me. It was my first Christmas without my parents and I was only just coming to terms with mum and dad keeping your history together a secret but then you just blurt out you're my dad. It was too much and I took it out on you. I am sorry Russ, you know I care for you, it's just I never expected that to come to light."

Severus looked down to the hand lying gently on his arm and sighed faintly, "Miss Granger. I understand why you reacted as such. You might not like it but you are still a child, emotions are difficult to control when you're younger and you lost control of yours. There is no need to apologise; it was a bit of a bombshell. Now come along before we are swamped by red heads asking why the Mutt is unconscious in the kitchen."

They walked side by side to stand in front of the house before apparating away to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>A quick walk down to the dungeons left Hermione gasping for breath as Russ and herself came to a stop outside a still statue of a suite of armour. Severus drew himself up, ignoring the gasping breathes of Hermione as he whispered, "la lumière est dans mon cœur".<p>

The suit of armour nodded the once to the pair before stepping aside to allow them entrance to the plain wooden door behind it.

The room she had entered wasn't anything like she imagined. It was as dark as expected, they were in the dungeons after all but it was the colours that were expected. She was ashamed to admit that she assumed that the colour black would be the main colour of the room but she was completely wrong. The floor was stone but soft brown rugs covered large areas of the floor to help warm the place up, there were warm dark brown leather sofas that were itching to be sat on.

It was a book reader's dream room to say the least with the amount of books piled on the shelves around the room. She looked over the fire place where a small fire was burning away when she noticed the painting she had gotten him for Christmas had been put pride of place above it. After the hysterics of Christmas, she had completely forgotten about the painting.

"I hope its to your taste?" Russ said in a condescending tone, bringing her back to reality.

"Russ its lovely." She said with a soft smile, "but such bad manners of a host, one is simply gasping for a cuppa." She said in her best London accent imitation.

Severus rolled his eyes before walking towards the small kitchenette for the professors to make drinks or snacks in dire need. "I thought you knew by now, you're no longer a guest but my daughter. Shouldn't you be making your old man a drink?"

Once more, Severus left the room before she could answer back with a reply.

* * *

><p>The days passed and Hermione and Severus fell into a routine. Hermione sat in- well she supposed her bedroom. Severus had offered her his spare room for as long as she needed it.<p>

She sat at her desk, going over the final details of her transfiguration essay when she sat back to look around her little room once more.

On her little princess size bed lay Crookshanks, who had finally forgiven her for forcibly moving him from Headquarters and had taken up his territory on her bed. The room was a soft blue on three walls and a dull white on the main wall, it didn't sound very exciting but to Hermione it was perfect.

She hadn't really spoken to Harry and Ron since she left Headquarters so abruptly. Apart from the panicked patronus from Mrs Weasley asking if Severus had seen Hermione after returning to an unconscious Sirius and empty house, they hadn't been in contact since.

It had been decided that it was probably best not to tell the Headmaster what had caused Hermione to leave so quickly. Severus had wanted to tell the Headmaster how Sirius had almost attacked her but after Hermione had convinced him that alienating Harry was something she didn't want, both had remained quiet.

Their story simply was that Hermione was missing her parents and Severus was looking after her.

She was unsure what was happening between her and Russ. Since his parting shot about being her father, it hadn't been brought up again. They spent the evenings together, talking about his past adventures with her parents and reading some of the books he had in his collection.

It was nice, she finally felt at home for the first time since the summer.

He was still grumpy and she definitely didn't speak to him before he had his morning cup of tea and shower. The man was a monster without his morning shot of caffeine.

However, he acted warmer with her. She wasn't implying that he was now as cute as a kitten, he still had his claws but she managed to ignore those times, continuing her task until he was in a better mood.

It was easy to think of his as just her Godfather. It was too confusing to think that he was her dad.

"Miss Granger!" Shouted a voice from the front room, bringing her out of thoughts. Sighing heavily, she got up and walked into the room, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Down here Miss Granger." A feminine voice said from the fireplace. "I was wondering if you could join me in the infirmary."

Hermione looked down to see Madam Pomfrey head floating in the fireplace. The image still unsettled Hermione greatly after many years in the muggle world of her parents telling her how unsafe fire was.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm not allowed to leave the dungeons without Professor Snape's permission...I don't know where he is at the moment. When he gets back, I will come right to you."

"No need to worry Miss Granger, Professor Snape is here with me. Just come through the Floo." Shortly after, her head disappeared from the fireplace.

Hermione furrowed her brow but with a deep breath she grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fire and clearly said out loud, "Hogwarts Infirmary."

She stepped out into the infirmary and let out a breath when she saw the school nurse wasn't lying and Severus was in the infirmary as well.

She was still confused to what would need her attention, she smiled softly to the pair. "Good Afternoon Madam, Professor. Hope you are both well?"

"We are Miss Granger, now will you tell me what is so wrong that you dragged me from my duties and Granger from her homework?" Severus said with a long suffering sigh. "I don't have time for an ageing nurse to bother me for gossip."

He didn't expect the unused bed pan to hit him at the side of the head, clanging loudly as it hit his skull and then the floor.

"What the hell Poppy?" He said, clutching the side of his head, bringing his hand down to see blood covering his hand.

Hermione rushed forward, stepping between Severus and Poppy. She moved her hand to rest upon her wand, unsure what was happening. She wasn't allowed to use her wand against a teacher but It was so unlike Pomfrey to attack anyone, maybe she was under the Imperius.

"Step aside Miss Granger. We will get you out of your situation as soon as possible. I don't know how he did it, but it was obviously cohesion of a magical kind. Don't you worry!" Poppy said, her hair a mess and her eyes wild.

"And you!" She said, pointing at Severus and throwing another unused bedpan towards him which luckily Severus saw coming towards him, "You're a sick, sick man!"

Hermione looked between the pair, perplexed to what was happening. Had the woman finally gone mad? She watched with a detached manner as she watched Poppy throw more and more equipment at Severus, who was throwing his arms up to protect his head. There was nothing she could do, Russ could defend himself if he wanted to, she would leave him to sort it out.

When she stepped away from the situation, it really was quite funny to watch.

"Poppy – OW- What in God's name – OW for the love of Pete!- What is wrong with you woman?" He paused for a brief moment before growling, "Ow! Will you stop throwing things at me and tell me what is wrong with you? Sniffing too much bleach or something?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Shouted Poppy.

"I'm not pretending! Just tell me and stop throwing things!" bellowed Severus back, slowly moving backwards as an enraged Poppy stepped forward, gaining more weapons in her assault.

"You married Miss Granger! Or should I call her Mrs Snape." Poppy snarled.

"Oh please don't call me that." Gagged Hermione from across the room.

Severus gave Poppy a look of pure disgust before he hissed, "I believe you should start from the beginning Poppy."

Poppy looked at him, her eyes burning with rage as she hissed, "the school records automatically update every time something changes in the circumstances of students and teachers alike. Its important for me to know so I can be sure to give the students the proper care when they come back to school." She turned to look at Hermione, pity in her eye, "I'm sorry we didn't protect you better."

Hermione looked at Poppy, still confused. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. What did you need to protect me from?"

"Your marriage to Severus of course!" Poppy said with disbelief, "He must have groomed you well for you to believe its alright."

Hermione spluttered, shaking her head vehemently. "But we're not!"

"Miss Granger there is no need to hide anymore. This sick, sick man will go to prison for what he did to you." Poppy said crossing the ward to no doubt offer her comfort.

A low chilling voice whispered, shaking with barely concealed rage. "Its nice to see what you really think of me Poppy. I didn't know you thought me to be a Paedophile. Now tell me why you think this?"

Poppy looked over to him, her eyes clearing as she began to think that she might have over reacted, jumped to the wrong confusion. "I was looking through the updated files, I haven't had chance to look through them until now. Little Thomas Miscal of Hufflepuff had a bad case of sludge eyes, nasty case. And I saw..." She trailed off.

"Yes? You saw what?" growled Severus.

"Hermione's surname has changed, its now Snape I assumed..." Poppy said with uncertainty.

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion because you think me to be evil? A death eater with no morals? I didn't think you thought me be so low! I thought you at least respected me!" hissed Severus. "She isn't my wife. SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

The silence seemed to grow and become tense in the infirmary, Poppy looking between the pair before letting out a shuddering breathe. "Severus i'm-"

"I don't want to hear it Poppy. Just tell me...Will anyone else notice the changes to Miss Granger's status?" Severus said, his voice finally devoid of emotion as he swallowed his anger.

Poppy looked to the ground as she tried to regain her ability to talk, swallowing the burning shame that was lodged in her throat. She couldn't understand why she automatically thought the worse of Severus. She had known the lad since he was 11 years old, she knew he wasn't evil or interested in children. But when she saw his name attached to Hermione's, her anger raged as she thought of how he used his position of power to use the poor girl. In her defence, she would have never have guessed that she was his daughter.

"it's unlikely that anyone would notice. The school records would update but the Headmaster doesn't check them until the end of the year, too many other duties." Poppy said, unable to look them in the eye. "I won't tell anyone, don't worry Severus."

"Good. If this gets out, I will know its because of you. I will not allow Hermione to get into trouble and if this gets out, it will only bring her more danger. I will stop at nothing...Do you understand?" Severus said, towering over Poppy, his eyes dangerous and his voice tinged with promise.

Poppy nodded, unable to look away.

"Come Hermione. You only have a few days to finish your homework." Severus said sweeping out of the infirmary, Hermione running after him. She certainly was doing a lot of running while she was with Severus, one of his strides was worth two of hers.

As they neared their quarters, Hermione couldn't take the silence any longer and whispered, conscious of the walls having ears. "Why do you think the records changed?"

"I can only assume when I announced...that at Christmas...Magic took hold. I claimed you as a Snape." Severus said, looking straight ahead towards their quarters. As they reached it, he turned his head slightly to look down at her, a small smile graced his lips as he whispered, "After you Miss Snape."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of drama and a bit of humour. The image of a bed pan hitting Snapes head made me giggle snort. Hope it does the same to you...Review please? (Shamelessly begging...Can't help it. :P )<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh hello my lovelies! I am so sorry to taken so long to upload this chapter. I have no excuse but it definitely feels like time is running away from me and before I realise it, its been a month since I've written a chapter. You must nag me if it continues in such a way! Let me know if you're still out there...**

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine. A Girl can dream about being that creative.**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for everyone to return from the Christmas holidays. A week had passed since she had returned to Hogwarts and today was the day that Harry and the Weasley's would be joining her. Her fingers were lightly tapping the table beneath them as her impatience began to show. Three dull taps and one with a metallic ring as it hit the knife beside her plate.<p>

She had never been on this side of the waiting game. She never had to wait for her friends as they returned from the Christmas holidays. She had always been the one returning and walking through those doors, her excitement waning as she contemplated not seeing her parents for another seven months, trying hard to push down her feelings of homesickness. She always thought her homesickness would disappear as she got older. It never did.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tink. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tink.

Maybe the train was running late because this was just ridiculous. She was tired of waiting. She hadn't heard from the boys in the week that she had been in Hogwarts without them. Neither had written and she was unsure if it was a good sign or not. Had Sirius been telling lies to Harry and Ron? Making them believe his delusions of her betrayal. The man was as mad as picnic basket but Harry adored him. He was bound to believe Sirius over her. The idea hurt but she knew it would be like that.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tink. Tap, Tap, Tap, Tink.

Russ had only just allowed her out of his sight for long periods of time. It had taken her a while to work out why he was being so over protective and overbearing in her safety. She hadn't considered how he ended up bring in the kitchen when she needed him the most. They had mentioned the necklace briefly but she hadn't considered the implications until she sat down and thought about it. If she remembered correctly he had mentioned how he would never like to be in a situation where he had to find her due to his burning bracelet. She could only imagine the fear he had felt when it did burn. He didn't know what he was walking into, only that she was in danger. The scenarios going through his head must have been barbaric. Poor bloke, no wonder he wasn't keen to let her out of his sight for a while.

Her thoughts were interrupted from their train of thoughts as the Great Hall doors slammed open and students streamed in. Their cheeks red from the wintery cold air from outside and their eyes sparkled with renewal that only two weeks away with their families could create.

Her smile widened as she saw a sea of red heads and Harry swarm towards the table, each greeting her with enthusiasm as they all exclaimed their happiness to see her, how much they had missed her. She noticed George's hug seem to last a few seconds longer than society's 'recommended length' but she couldn't quite muster the ability to care. In his embrace she always felt a little happier after, she didn't want to work out what that meant.

She looked across to Harry and Ron who were sat opposite and grinned as they both piled their plates high with food. "If anyone watched the pair of you, they would assume Mrs Weasley never fed the pair of you over the holidays."

"Course he did 'Mione but its been a while since we both ate. At least two hours." Ron said with a small pout, obviously trying to get some sympathy about their poor lot in life.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and replied with mock concern, "that must have been simply horrific for you both. However did you survive the hunger pains?" She grinned as they both shot her similar looks of distain at her sarcasm.

Their conversation moved on as they discussed what the pair did at headquarters after she left. The three tried to ignore the elephant in the room for as long as they could.

Hermione laughed at their descriptions of the New Year's Party with the order members as they described how they managed to nick a bottle of Firewhiskey from the drink's cabinet, only to be caught a few minutes later by a fuming Mrs Weasley. They maintained their ears were still ringing a few days after that particularly loud lecture on underage drinking.

They filled her in on all the gossip, gasping appropriately when they told her about Tonks and Lupin snogging in a dark corner and Sirius joking around with the Twins, while eyeing up Hestia.

Lupin and Tonks however, she was shocked by that. He was old enough to be her father and he seemed too...Gentle to go against society's expectations like that. It wasn't a problem for her but you needed to have a strong and fearless personality so you wouldn't listen to gossip. Lupin wasn't really like that and she couldn't see this situation ending without Tonk's being hurt.

But overall seemed like a good night but she was glad she had spent it with Russ. A quieter night to be sure but she was content nevertheless.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she noticed the two boys sending each other significant looks to each other through their gazes. It seemed Harry had lost their battle of wills as he cleared his throat to get her attention. He suddenly wouldn't meet her gaze, "come on lets get back to the Common Room."

As the trio stood up, following the crowds as they left for their respective common rooms. Hermione paused briefly to nod a goodbye towards Russ before she was swallowed up by students.

As the trio walked slowly towards the Tower, she smiled to herself as she took in the boy's nervousness at questioning Hermione about her quick exit from Headquarters. It might be an uncomfortable conversation but she was enjoying seeing Harry and Ron squirm as they worked out how to question her.

Finally they settled in the corner in the corner of the common room. Hermione curled up on the small comfortable armchair, her legs curled up beneath her and lay her head upon its arm as she looked towards the boys as they made small talk to anyone who came to say hello.

The room filled friends catching up, exclamations of gossip and news when Harry finally turned to Hermione, his expression troubled. "Why did you leave? When Remus and Mrs Weasley asked him, Sirius started ranting about the traitor always leaving." He paused absentmindedly rubbing his scar, "I know that isn't why so... please tell us. It can't be that bad that you keep it secret from your best friends."

Harry seemed to pause in thought; a spark of emotion crossed his eyes before his expression went pained.

Hermione looked at him with concern, opening her mouth to ask what was wrong but before she could, he shook his head and gave her a small meek smile.

Both friends looked at her with concern showing clearly in their eyes and expressions. Both willing her to explain. Hermione sighed deeply and nodded, what did she have to lose. They felt the need to know, either they believed her or they didn't.

"You two both know how he was around me. He doesn't like me, I don't know if I remind him of someone but...Well I don't need to explain what happened in the past. You were they but it was easier for you both to ignore it. When you guys were playing Quidditch, he turned nasty. I didn't realise how bad it was until Russ turned up." She quickly raised her hand as both boys opened their mouths and she shook her head. "No he didn't hurt me but Russ thought I would be safer with him."

She looked up at them both, looking them both in the eye. They both seemed stunned and if Hermione could read correctly, ashamed. She furrowed her brow at that wondering why they blamed themselves.

"Do you believe me?" She asked in a quiet voice. Both boys nodded slowly, clearly thinking it through.

"All those times he was just... I don't know, I thought he was being eccentric or something but he actually didn't like you. None of the adults reacted so we didn't think it was a big deal. I'm sorry 'Mione for not sticking up for you." Ron said with slumped shoulders.

Hermione looked towards Harry and saw he too was also showing the same body language.

She smiled broadly and shook her head, "You don't need to be sorry. You don't need to even treat me or Sirius different. Russ sorted it. You believed me and that's enough. Now Ronald, get your exploding snap. I fancy a game with my best friends."

* * *

><p>"Alreet my Darlin'!" Brian said with a broad grin, showing off his many shining teeth.<p>

Hermione still couldn't repress the shiver going down her spine every time she saw his teeth. She was able to forget how dangerous he was most of the time but when he smiled at her; She couldn't hide from it.

"Good evening Brian." She said with a soft smile. She sat down with a thud next to him but before she could settle he pulled her up beside him so her head was leaning against his side. She shivered into him as his warmth slowly permeated through her icy skin.

"Bit cold ain't ya love! Nick a bit of ol' Brian's heat. I've got plenty to spare." He said folding his arm around her to ward off any of the surrounding chillness.

Hermione didn't reply, just nuzzled into his thick white fur and sighed. He smelled like home. Safety. Like dried dirt, greenery and bluebells. He smelt like nature and the outdoors. She adored the smell as it reminded her of past holidays with her parents during the summer holidays before Hogwarts. She felt a small pang of grief as she remembered her parents, she still missed them dreadfully.

"Been a while since I've seen you, Everything alright?"

Hermione nibbled her lip as she considered talking to him about the problems happening at the school. The last few months since Christmas had been bad for students, morale was low with Umbridge running about, throwing her weight around. She imagined it would be worse now that Dumbledore was gone.

A slight shake from Brian brought her back to the forest and she sighed. "Its been bad at the school recently. Umbridge has been getting worse. She keeps creating new rules which seem harmless at first but when you look deeper, she is slowly taking away our human rights. Students aren't allowed closer than like eight inches, clubs have to be vetted by her, no chocolate after 8pm and detentions are overseen by her." She paused for a moment before sniffing quickly to hide her tears. "She discovered the DA yesterday, she wasn't pleased" She said, her rant becoming quieter towards the end and she unconsciously rubbed her wrist.

"What did she do?" Came a quiet voice from above her, a hard edge to his voice.

"Nothing." She said instantaneously.

"Hermione..." He warned.

Hermione battled with herself for a moment. He would be angry if he saw but she couldn't hide it from him now. She hoped he wouldn't personally go up there. "Promise me you won't harm her?"

"I promise not to harm her as long as she is a member of Hogwarts. Now show me!" he growled, his hairs beginning to stand on end in anger.

She rolled up her sleeve and showed him her wrist, unwilling to look him in the eye. Written upon her wrist, in her handwriting was 'half breeds should know their place' gouged upon her skin. The edging was red from repetition of the quill, it still looked painful to touch.

A low growl rumbled in his chest. She looked up abruptly and gasped at his expression. Gone was the friendly Brian who she saw in her visits, he looked like the Dangerous beast that the book had warned about. His once friendly burnt orange eyes that always sparkled with joy and amusement, were now completely black. Void of any emotions but anger. His teeth were bared as he growled, "She should be happy that creatures of the Forbidden forest cannot enter castle. She would have no limbs otherwise."

Hermione looked at him with widened eyes before slowly stroking his arm, "Calm down. She will have her comeuppance in the end. No one can be that horrible and have no bad karma."

Brian nodded the once before leaning his head against the tree behind him, breathing deeply. "Have you told your Godfather?" He said in a calm, non-emotional voice.

"No." She said quietly, "He can't do anything so he would only get agitated. Its unfair to do that to him. Most students have been on the receiving end of her blasted quill." Her eyes became fiery once more. " She used it on a first year Ravenclaw for asking a question. Unbelievable."

"She will get hers." Growled Brian before sighing, wiping his large hand over his face. "Its time for you to go back to the castle little'un. I will see you soon, yes?"

Hermione nodded, hugging him tightly. "See you soon Brian. "

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry there was such a large jump in time in such a 'subtle' way but I needed to push the story forward. And I realised while reading through there is a distinct lack of Severus. Must correct that in the next chappie.<strong>

**Let me know what you think. Likes? Dislikes? Anything you would like in it? Just give me a shout.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello...Shall i start on my knees begging for forgiveness or work up to that? **

**i'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I didn't realise how long had gone by. When I was younger i used to laugh when my mum said how quick time went by when you got older but now i realise...She was telling the truth. Long shifts at the cinema (fancy kids wanting to go see a film in the summer holidays) and organising a wedding, time ran away from me. I offer you tomatoes and unripe apples (all the more painful as they are harder) for you to throw at me.**

**I hope you're all still out there and enjoy this chapter. I aim to be quicker this time in uploading the next chapter. **

**Btw...I didn't get rich in time away from the story so i haven't managed to buy the rights to Harry potter. **

* * *

><p>Harry knelt in front of the common room fire, its warmth and light softening his surroundings and showing Harry to be its only occupant. Harry shifted on his knees, trying to find a more comfortable position as he waited for two faces to appear in the fireplace but the wooden floor only caused discomfort for his knees. Finally giving up on his current position, he shifted so he was sat upon the floor, with his knees beneath his chin. When he was finally comfortable, the fire in front of him flashed green and the two faces he had been waiting for, finally appeared.<p>

"Sirius! Remus!" He said with a large grin, a sparkle appearing in his eyes that had long been missing. He looked quickly around to ensure no one had heard his excitement and came to investigate, before sighing in relief and turned back to the fireplace.

"We thought we would check in; see how you're dealing with the old harridan and the greasy git." Sirius said with a beaming smile and chuckle.

"We heard life isn't the best in Hogwarts at the moment." Remus said with a sad shake of his head "But I hope your lessons with Severus are going okay though? We haven't heard any stinging reports during the Order meetings so in Severus's case that is like a shining recommendation of your talents."

Harry shifted once more, his eyes falling to the base of fire as he avoided looking into their eyes. "I did something bad during the lessons, Snape won't continue teaching me anymore." A shameful red blush coloured his cheeks and neck. He still didn't understand what came over him to look into the pensive, he had heard from Dumbledore what was being kept in there but he didn't realise how private it was. It was like a diary, all the shameful, humiliating memories being stored in there- safe from prying eyes until some idiotic fifth thought it would be okay to have a look. He thought he would see some damning evidence that Snape really was an evil death eater but what he got was the mortification of a 16 year old boy.

"What did the greasy git do?" Growled Sirius, expression showing his murderous intent, ready to jump through the fire and run down to the dungeons to speak...,with his fists anyway, to Snape himself, regardless of his 'criminal' status.

"He didn't do much. He was angry, more angry than I've ever seen him but..." Harry paused for a moment as he gulped away the impeding tears.

He wasn't upset about what he saw in the pensive, he was more upset of the broken illusion of his father. The man many had called brave and brilliant had been nothing more than a childhood bully. He felt like his childhood was creeping away from him. Hermione would describe what he was feeling was because he was finally seeing his father as a mere mortal, no longer Godlike- unable to do no wrong and it hurt so much.

"He didn't hurt me. I did something stupid...I wish I hadn't done it now." Harry said fiddling with his fingers before pushing them through his hair, causing it to stand up on its ends.

"What did you do Harry?" Remus frowned, his furrow crinkling in concern.

"I bet he did nothing. Snivellus is just picking on him like always." Sirius snarled.

"Not now Sirius! Harry What happened?"

"I went into his pensive." Harry whispered before gathering up his courage to look towards Remus. He wished he hadn't as he saw the anger in Remus's face, causing Harry to wince before looking at the base of the fire once more. "I know it was bad but I didn't realise how bad it was until I went in..." He lifted his pained eyes up to the two men who were both frowning at him for different reasons. One in anger and the other in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me my dad was a bully, that you both bullied Snape? He's not a nice bloke but he didn't deserve what you four did to him by the lake." Harry said, choking on an odd lump in his throat.

"It was just a joke Harry. He gave us as good back and he deserved most of it anyway." Sirius said with a careless laugh.

"It wasn't a joke. That was bullying, four against one!" Cried Harry, shaking his head at Sirius. "I was bullied, three against one, do you believe I deserved it? Is that your reasoning in the careless spiteful manor you treat Hermione? You don't believe she deserves your trust- by the way never had solid proof for your reasoning- so you bully her so much she has to leave the house and go to Snape for protection. I can't believe I didn't pick up on it earlier. You are just a bully!"

"None of that is true Harry. Sirius just has...difficulty managing his emotions. He's still paranoid from his time in Azkaban and you should just ignore it and it will blow over." Remus said with a glare that stopped Sirius's grumblings. "And you shouldn't judge us now on how we were when we were teenagers Harry. We were young and stupid. I often think that your father regretted how he treated Severus. You saw a memory of an arrogant teenager. He changed as he got older."

"You promise?" Harry whispered in a small voice, sounding more like a small child than his age.

"I promise. He grew into a brave and not so arrogant man." Remus said with a wistful smile.

Harry smiled with a half hearted effort before frowning, his brow furrowed in thought before murmuring, "I saw something else in his pensive..."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell us Harry. A man's pensive is private." Remus frowned.

"Oh go on Harry. What's the git been keeping secret?" Sirius said with a grin reminiscent of a wolf about to pounce upon its prey.

"Did you know Professor Snape has a daughter?"

"WHAT?" Remus and Sirius exclaimed, "What did you see?"

"Snape was laughing at a little girl with brown, curly hair. I didn't see her face. He was throwing her into the air and catching her. I have never seen him so happy...or smiling to be honest."

"How do you know she was his daughter?" Sirius said with a frown.

"Because after a few throws she squealed 'daddy' and Snape looked so happy I thought he would have a Hernia. He looked at her for a few moments and clutched her to him, giving the kid a massive hug. I was surprised that she didn't pass out."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Harry. "We should go now Harry before we're caught by that Toad and remember Harry, Don't trust Hermione." Sirius said with a grim smile before disappearing from the fire.

Remus smile and waved his goodbye as he too left the fire, leaving Harry to stare into the fire as he thought through all he had learned during the conversation.

* * *

><p>The Order were collected in the grimy and dank kitchen of Headquarters, chatter and laughter filled the air as old friends caught up over their weeks news. Each were waiting for their leader, Albus and a couple of stragglers before the meeting could take place.<p>

Molly flittered around filling up cups with tea and coffee, talking and smiling as she went. Looking up, she noticed Sirius looking rather happy with himself but pushed the thought out of her head, it was probably nothing too serious but a prank he had played on one of the members as they came in.

She turned to the doorway and gasped at the sight of a dishevelled Severus limping through the doorway, strands of his inky black hair falling across his face and his lips pursed up in distress. Obviously the man was injured but was too proud to say anything.

"Severus? Are you alright? Can I get you a cup of tea?" Molly said, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him into a seat.

"For goodness sake Woman, I'm fine. Go mother something else." Severus said, waving Molly away but gratefully accepting the cup of tea with his other hand.

"You sure you're okay? You have Hermione to look after now so you can't curl over and die just because you're too stubborn to ask for help." Molly tsked.

"I'm fine Molly, the Dark lord only gave me a few rounds of curio, cuts and bruises." Severus said with what could be a reassuring smile though it looked more like a grimace in the end.

"Bet you deserved it though Snape." Sirius sneered from across the table.

"Shut up Black. I'm not in the mood to deal with your childish insults." Severus said with a roll of his eyes.

At that point, Dumbledore walked in with a large grin on his face. "Good evening everyone. It's nice to see some friendly faces."

Everyone turned, greeting him with smiles and salutations. "Right is everyone here?" He said looking around to smile at everyone, "good. Now first order of the day...How is Hogwarts since I've been gone Minerva?"

Minerva shook her head and sighed loudly, "the woman has gone mad with power, she's torturing the students with that damn quill and she's not even teaching them anything. She's used that quill on Potter, Miss Granger and even some of the younger children."

"Hermione had the quill used on her?" growled Severus, "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Probably so you wouldn't be in this situation. You would only end up fired if you said anything to that toad." Minerva said with a growl.

"It would be worth it so she wouldn't get hurt." Hissed Severus, "we're meant to be protecting them but their getting injured on our watch!"

"I agree Severus but the end is nigh. It is only a few weeks until the end of term and things will be back to normal and I will return as headmaster." Albus said with a smile and twinkle in his eye.

"How can you be so sure Albus?" Minerva said, eyeing him shrewdly.

"I have my ways..." He paused for a moment before turning to Severus. "Severus, anything to report from Tom?"

Severus opened his mouth before being interrupted from a voice across the room. "I spoke to Harry the other day."

"And how did you do that Black when you shouldn't be leaving this god forsaken place!" growled Severus.

"Floo of course and he said the most interesting thing..." Grinned Sirius, smiling what could be described as a sharks smile. "He said you kicked him out of his Occlumency lessons."

"Is that true Severus?" Albus said looking over his glasses, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"He looked in my pensive. He invaded my privacy and the boy didn't even practise. It was pointless for both of us."

"Well the funniest thing came up in conversation." Sirius said with a sickly smile, "When were you going to tell the Order that Hermione is your daughter?"

All eyes turned to Severus whose colour had drained from his face as his mind raced through all his thoughts. Desperately trying to think of a lie, to tell them they were being ridiculous, that Hermione was just his Goddaughter and nothing else but he didn't want to lie anymore. He should be proud of his daughter, not hiding her away and treating her like a dirty little secret.

He shook his head and shook his head briefly.

"Its True? Hermione is your daughter?" Frowned Albus, his eyes devoid of his trademark sparkle, his anger palpable.

"It is. I'm proud to say Hermione is my biological daughter." Severus said, his eyes concentrating on the table in front of him. The brief thought that he was acting like a ill-disciplined first year flittered through his mind but he still wouldn't look up.

"How DARE you keep this secret. You know her destiny, what she will do to Harry. You should have told us, you cannot be trusted to protect Harry, to stay within the light." Growled Albus, standing up from his chair to bear down on Severus, his magic pushing down upon Severus's shoulders.

"You cannot seriously believe that I will betray the light. That Hermione will betray Potter!" Severus hissed, standing up abruptly to stand eye to eye with Albus. "You know that she would not survive in the Dark Lords future if he won! She wouldn't want to live in that, I don't want to live in that. Why would she want to betray the light, She loves that idiot Potter!"

"I think I worked out why she would." Said Albus with a sad shake of his head, "it seems she just follows in her father's footsteps."

"No." Severus said shaking his head, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "No, she isn't like me."

"It seems like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Now everyone...Keep an eye on Hermione. She cannot be trusted. Now next on the agenda.."

Severus sat back down, staring back at the table, rubbing his hand over his dark mark. Hermione wouldn't join his lord, she couldn't. Wouldn't. He would stop her before she followed him down her dark path.

But he could honestly say he couldn't imagine her turning dark, she was too loyal, kind and caring. She wouldn't want to join the Dark Lord and his torturing ways. He breathed in deeply, trying to gain equilibrium but winced as one of his injuries flared up. His Lord had not been happy with him not knowing where Albus was hiding after he had fled the school.

It seemed as though both of his masters were not happy with him. However it was Albus who was putting in a situation where he was watching his own daughter for treachery. The Dark Lord, idiotic as he was, knew how to keep his followers loyalty. Albus was forcing him into an impossible situation, pushing him into a corner where he was forcing him to choose between the loyalty to Albus and his daughter. And what scared the most was...He wasn't sure he would pick the Headmaster if he was forced to choose.

He Looked up to see Sirius grinning at his pain, all he wanted to do was tear the man's throat out, just to take that malicious smile off his face but he couldn't imagine that would go down well.

Soon the meeting would end and he would get out as soon as possible. There was no way he was sticking around to listen to accusations and I told you so's. He was getting out of here and escaping to the Old Bache inn for a couple of pints. He needed to think and work out what he was going to do- Where his loyalties lay.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. Leave a review if you fancy it. :)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so sorry for such a long wait between chapters. I moved into a flat with no internet and then I moved again...I'm now settled and I have no excuse. I hope you all forgive me. **

**Even after all this time, it still isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>Hermione slowly walked through the forbidden forest wondering if she could really go through with her plan. In the office when Harry was in danger of being crucio'd, it isn't surprising she could sound so upset. But her acting skills aren't that good, she could tell a fib or two to be sure but could she convince the pink egotistical totalitarian that she was taking her to Dumbledore's secret weapon? She wasn't sure she hack the strain of it.<p>

She glanced over to Harry who was sending her questioning looks as they trampled through the dark forest, towards an unknown destination.

She wished he was slyer with those looks, he was lucky that Umbridge hadn't seen.

While in Umbridge's office, she realised Russ couldn't come to the rescue but at least he had gotten Harry's message about Sirius. Once he had left, leaving Bulstrode to crush her against a wall and Umbridge to question Harry, she hadn't realised how difficult it must be for the man to walk away. Within her head, she was begging and pleading for his assistance against the woman but if he was fired or injured during a scuffle, he would lose his place and usefulness for Voldemort. Russ helping Harry would soon get back to Voldemort due to many of the Slytherins in the room having Parents in his inner circle, Russ would quickly meet his demise.

At the time all she could do was curse him but walking through the Forbidden forest was clearly very good at sifting through one's thoughts.

"Are we almost there girl? If i find out you've lied to me..." Umbridge growled though her eyes were darting around, looking out into the darkness, clearly more scared than she willing to show.

"Oh yes Headmistress, it's just around the corner." She said with a quiet voice, hoping to sound fearful and law abiding. Clearly the spy life was not for her.

Hermione looked around, her eyes momentarily meeting Harry's, begging for him to trust her and whispered, "Brian."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, hoping she was doing the right thing. The things she had read about Brian's species, she just hoped she wasn't about to watch a massacre. She didn't think she had to the stomach to deal with blood; her stomach was already churning with nerves due to their situation and worry over Harry's vision. Add blood and guts, well she was sure she would throw up. How embarrassing if that did occur.

She turned around when she heard the cracking of a branch behind her, not shocked to see Brian standing tall. She was however disconcerted with his appearance, he seemed to be taller than normal though when she looked closer, it might have been due to his white hair standing on end. His eyes were completely black, almost burning with hatred and his teeth were bared. Gone was the happy go lucky Brummy Brian, in his place was a creature full of hatred and ready for the kill.

"I did wonder why you were in the forest so late my darling but it seems you brought the Harridan with you." Brian growled, causing Harry to slowly step beside Hermione and get ready to stand in front of her when the beast attacked.

"It's alright Harry, he won't hurt us." Hermione said, lightly stroking his arm to calm him down. Harry turned his head to look at her, his expression confused as he looked between the beast that was slowly walking towards Umbridge. He wasn't surprised to see her slowly walking backwards, hoping to leave the two students behind to allow herself time to escape.

"How do you know? I've followed you here without questioning Hermione, I deserve to know before I get eaten by that thing." Harry said in a whisper, pushing Hermione back towards the nearest tree to hide behind.

"I've been coming to see him. His name is Brian, remember when we had to feed Hagrid's creatures back in September and i got lost, I met him then. He's a softie really; you have just met him on a bad day." Hermione said with a soft smile, looking towards Brian.

Harry turned towards Brian who was grinning broadly towards Umbridge, which would have been pleasant if his teeth weren't on full show and his expression wasn't vicious. Harry turned back towards Hermione as though she had lost her mind, he knew she was soft hearted but this was just ridiculous.

They both turned towards Brian as they heard Umbridge Squeak in fear as Brian lunged forward and grabbed the woman around the neck and slowly squeezed.

"You're worse than some of the creatures in this forest, they never play with their food. They either leave someone alone or they kill them. You however play with your victims, torturing them with that quill of yours. You are more of a monster than I am, you are more of a bully. You take your fears and inadequacies and take them out on the children in your care. It seems to me that boy child over there has had a lot of your punishment, he reeks of dark magic. You don't deserve to live, especially after touching my Bairn's sprog like you have."

Hermione and Harry watched in shock as he continued to squeeze Umbridge around the neck, her face becoming red and her eyes bulging, not hiding the pure fear in her eyes.

"It's not often I get to release this side. I don't like to use it but I'm going to enjoy this. Tearing, ripping, shredding, harming, murder." He shuddered and looked her in the eyes, "Destroying you."

"BRIAN!"

Brian stopped briefly, something flashed in his eyes as he looked towards Hermione, finally remembering that she was there.

Hermione watched as he took a deep breath and slowly released his hold on the woman. He watched her dispassionately as she gasped for air and her face slowly turned to a normal colour.

"You are lucky I don't want her to see what I had in mind but you haven't got away with this, its not just me you have upset, there are many creatures in the forest who have a bone to pick with you." He growled, grinning manically as he held her by her sleeve.

"Brian?" Hermione whispered, causing Brian to sigh as he saw the two children cowering beside a tree.

"It will soon be over my darling, have no fear, no one will harm you." He said with a soft smile, his eyes slowly returning to their original colour and his overall appearance calming down, making him seem like her Brian again.

"You will not get away with this beast, I will have you destroyed. You attacked the Ministry when you attacked me and they will not be happy." Hissed Umbridge as she struggled in Brian's grip.

All four of them paused as they heard the thundering of hooves in the distance. Brian turned to grin at Umbridge, "can you hear your Judgment Harridan? Your time has come."

Hermione and Harry stepped back as a herd of Centaurs ran through their small clearing, the sound of hooves and caterwauling was almost deafening as they passed. A blur of bodies and weapons caused a confusing environment but silence soon followed.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, unsure of when she even closed them and was confused by what she saw. Brian was the only one who remained within the clearing, stood alone looking rather smug. "It seems like she has a lot of enemies."

Hermione and Harry snorted in laughter due to being uncomfortable than genuine amusement. They didn't really want to think about what was happening to Umbridge though a small voice at the back of her head was whispering that she deserved it after what she had been doing to Harry.

Brian walked over to Hermione and stroked down her hair to comfort both him and the girl. "Be careful my darling, don't do anything stupid. You're important to too many people to follow an idiots dream."

Hermione looked at him in bewilderment, unsure what to make of his statement but turned back to Harry, "we should be getting back to the others Harry."

"Good idea Hermione." Harry said with serious expression, nodding goodbye to Brian and both Harry and Hermione started to walk towards Hogwarts, hoping to get out of the forest as quickly as possible. The pair of them were silent, hoping to conserve their energy and tried to think through the evening and plan what to do next.

As they reached the forest edge they were met by Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna.

"Right, I have to go to the department of mysteries. Voldemort has Sirius and I can't let him die. He's the only family I have." Harry said, staring at the five of them, begging them to understand why he had to leave.

"Well if you're going so are we!" Ron said with enthusiasm, grinning broadly.

Hermione frowned, wondering if Ron understood how dangerous it could be for them if they went to the Ministry on a rescue mission. As she looked over to Ron and opened her mouth, she stopped as she saw the look in his eye. He knew what could be lurking in the bowels of the Ministry, his eyes showed his fear but his loyalty to Harry couldn't allow him to go alone. He truly was a marvelous friend.

"It could be a trap Harry…" Hermione said, pleading for them to slow down and think it through.

"I don't care Hermione, He's family and I have to get him." He replied with vehemence, a crazed look in his eyes.

Hermione sighed and nodded, remembering the words of Brian. She truly could be following the dreams of an idiot.

* * *

><p>Hermione gasped as she ran through the room, she didn't know where she was or who she was fighting but she didn't think she would survive much longer unless the Order arrived soon. She had thought she had known a lot of spells and in times of trouble, she would know enough to protect her loved ones during a fight. She could hold her own but the Death Eaters she was fighting were getting more frustrated and using darker spells against her friends.<p>

She looked towards the Arch way where Harry was talking to Lucius Malfoy. It seemed like it was trap but at least Sirius wasn't here. She didn't think Harry could take seeing Sirius being tortured or killed in his name. She might not like the man since he turned against her during the summer but Harry needed him.

She sighed in relief as she saw the Order enter the room with what could be considered a flashy entrance.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Hermione turned and looked at a dishevelled Neville. She jumped and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Oh Neville. All is okay, the Order are here now. Are you okay?" She said grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at a cut that was causing blood to dribble down his cheek.

"I'm okay Hermione, the cut was from tripping over when a curse was thrown at me. No lasting Harm." Neville said with a small, self-deprecating smile.

"It won't be long until we're back at Hogwarts and we can get this looked at." She said with a small smile, happy to hide behind the pillar as she waited for the Order to gain control of the situation. She heard the echoing of footsteps behind her, causing both Hermione and Neville to jump around, whipping their wand out in case it was one of their enemies. Their wands moved to their side as they saw Sirius stood in front of them, though he didn't truly look sane. His eyes were darting around and he was grinning broadly, he was obviously excited to be out.

"You brought him here didn't you Hermione to get him killed! I know your game! Make it look like an accident so that your lord will win!" Sirius shouted, his eyes growing wide, the whites of his eyes showing to make him look even less balanced.

"No Mr Black, Harry saw you in a vision. Hermione tried to stop us." Neville said with a frown, wondering whether to step in front of Hermione to protect her from the man in front of them.

"That's what she wants you to believe. She is trying to see everyone killed, to kill Harry. Allow Voldemort to win. Can't you see that frank! I will see that she can no longer be a danger to Harry!" Sirius roared.

She didn't expect it really. She would have been more alert if they were conversing with a Death eater but she didn't expect it from an ally. She was tired from the trip to the Forbidden forest and from fighting Death Eaters, she just wasn't expecting it. She watched as a white light flashed towards her and connecting with her body. Pain enveloped her, causing her to look down. She watched in fascination as her white shirt quickly turned dark red, the smell of copper causing her head to swim.

No she told herself, it was the blood loss doing that.

Her knees buckled beneath her, causing her to fall to the ground. As the darkness slowly encroached upon her, she turned to Neville who was begging her to stay with him, shouting for help while pressing down upon her wounds.

She blinked slowly. It was becoming harder and harder to open her eyes after each blink and she couldn't remember why it was so important to keep opening her eyes.

"Keep your eyes open Hermione, help is almost here. Please Hermione." She heard a voice sounding quite distant from her now.

"Following an idiots dream…" Hermione slurred but finally succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise to be a little quicker with next chapter. <strong>

**I hope people are still out there, please review just so I know people are still interested. x x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ullo! I was quicker than I expected! Last chapter had the most amount of reviews I've ever had for one chapter! It encouraged me to write more, i know it sounds silly but i was never really sure that people liked the story but the people who reviewed helped show that a few people did. Even if i can make a few people like my story, that's good enough for me..**

**In case you haven't noticed, i don't have a beta. I do try but my English is terrible (even though i'm born and raised in the UK) so i do apologise if its not the best.**

**once again, its not mine.**

* * *

><p>Severus liked to believe he was a patient man.<p>

This might make many of his acquaintances laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement but he knew he was patient. He wouldn't be a good spy if he wasn't persistent; it could take a long time to get a piece of information that could be a vital for the Order. He was constantly watching and listening, always remaining patient and knowing sometimes slow and steady will win the race. It had taken him over twenty years to get to his place in the inner circle. If he wasn't patient, he wouldn't have waited in the wings to get where he was.

Many believe that his short temper with students was a sign of his intolerance and definitely a lack of patience. They often said that if he was a more patient man, the children would learn more, causing him less reason to shout and cause fear.

If he was one to use profanities, many of those people would leave with ringing in their ears and an improved vocabulary. He was impatient with students because they knew what they were doing, he knew they understood the instructions but they allowed themselves to be distracted by hormones, petty arguments and gossip. Students didn't realise how dangerous potions was, they just believed they would be okay and that the greasy git would save them if need be. That may true, he might daydream of allowing their potions to explode but he knew he would never allow them to come to harm.

However, at this moment in time, he was not patient. He was confused, frustrated, scared and truly, truly terrified. He was pacing in his office, waiting for word to get back to him of the students safety. Of Hermione's safety. He had received word from Filius that 6 students had left the school and it didn't take two guesses to work out who they were. When Severus had questioned the harried Filius of how he knew this, it seemed that because Albus, Minerva and Umbridge were out of action, the school had seen the part goblin as the head of school. No wonder the demure man was so stressed, it was down to him to figure out where the six students had gone.

Severus knew who had left, he only hoped they were safe. But all he could do now was pace in his office, hoping for an update soon.

It all happened at once, he had been pacing for about an hour, trying to release his pent up energy instead of rushing to the Ministry to grab Hermione and bring her back to Hogwarts. His current line of thinking was he would shout his grievances at her and then not allow her out of his sight until she was 30. That way she couldn't pull another trick like this.

His thoughts came to a halt and he looked fearfully down at his wrist.

His bracelet was burning.

If he was fearful before, he was now petrified. He turned quickly on his heel towards the floo, determined to go to the Ministry to bring back his daughter when the flames turned green, spitting out two red headed gentlemen.

"Good day Mr Weasleys…Somewhere to be." Severus said, pushing by, not expecting any resistance. He didn't know why they were in his office but his bracelet was burning, Hermione was in danger and he would save her. He wouldn't lose her so soon after getting her back in his life once more.

"I'm sorry Professor." Replied one of the voices behind him, sounding more sorrowful than Severus was expecting. A hand gripped his shoulder and before he could blink, ropes wrapped around him, pulling his arms to his side and his legs snapped together. He wriggled against the binds, trying to escape the ropes that were tightly around him, hoping for a weakness. He tried his wandless magic to get the ropes to loosen but nothing would work.

"RELEASE ME!" bellowed Severus, glaring at the two Weasley twins who were stood in front of him, not looking proud as he expected. "Now is not the time for a prank. I need to get to the Ministry. Hermione is danger, so I can only assume her friends are too."

Severus panted, fear and adrenaline surged through his veins, he desperately wanted to get out of here. His glare, aimed at one of the twins, caused the red head to recoil and visibly step back. Normally this would cause Severus to feel a little bit smug but at this present moment in time all he wanted to do was rip a limb off the bloke.

"I'm sorry Professor. Dumbledore told us that we couldn't let you to go to the Ministry. He said it was for your own good and that he would take care of it." Fred Weasley said from beside George, both looking towards the man who was growling in anger, fighting against his bindings.

"Hermione might die there, are you telling me you won't let me go get her?" Hissed Severus, maniacally pulling upon the ropes, furiously going through wandless incantations in his head.

"She will be alright Professor, she is a smart witch." Smiled George, hoping to calm down the tower of rage across from them.

"How do you know you absolute twit. All I can feel is this bracelet burning, she needs help." Growled Severus, returning to glaring once more.

"All will be alright Professor…" Fred said with a smile.

"…The Order will help them out." George said finishing off the sentence.

* * *

><p>George and Fred both leaned against the office wall, trying to avoid the pair of black eyes burning into them. He hadn't moved from the spot where they had bound him in ropes, even though they had offered to move him to sit behind his desk. Severus just kept stared at the pair of them, not speaking, just staring.<p>

"Is he still staring Fred?" George said in a whisper, desperately trying to study the nearest jar containing eyeballs.

"Yep. I'm surprised we haven't gone up in flames." Fred replied with a roll of his eyes.

"That is definitely what I would call an evil glare." Muttered George in reply.

They both paused in conversation and looked up after hearing a change in the professor's demeanour. His breathing became shallower, his head fell forward causing his hair to conceal his face but not before they saw his face become pale and clammy.

"Professor? Are you okay?" asked one of twins, Severus believed it to be Fred, "You don't look too good."

"It's stopped. It shouldn't just stop. Oh Merlin, Oh merlin…" Whispered Severus, frantically trying to remove the ropes once more, twisting his shoulders and trying to remove his arms from his side.

"Professor? Surely it's a good sign that the bracelet has stopped burning? It means she's now safe."

He started to shake his head wildly, lifting his head to meet their eyes. The two boys almost staggered at the pain in his eyes. "The bracelet burns until the two of us meet, the necklace and bracelet won't consider her safe until I'm by her side. Its stops burning when we meet. It only stops when…"

"Oh god…" whispered George.

* * *

><p>"SEVERUS! YOU NEED TO GET THE INFIRMARY IMMEDIATELY!" Shouted the disembodied voice of Madam Pomfrey from the floo.<p>

Severus turned his head towards the twins, waiting for the release and he didn't have to wait long as they both clicked their fingers and the ropes disappeared. Severus shook his limbs out to regain feeling before running towards the floo, he turned his head while grabbing a pinch of powder and hissed, "I will not forget this boys." And then stepped through the fireplace.

George and Fred looked momentarily shell shocked before turning to one another, "we need to get the hospital wing" They said in unison before leaving the room once again through the floo.

* * *

><p>Severus looked towards the school nurse who was running around a bed, singing incantations and spells, trying desperately to get the body and mind back together. He noticed Longbottom stood at the side of the ward, blood covering his hands and thighs but it didn't seem to be from any injuries of his own. Dead. Dead. Dead.<p>

His eyes were trained upon Hermione, she looked so small in bed. Her eyes were closed but her hair seemed to have a life of its own as it bushed outwards, covering her pillow. He thought he may have heard the sound of the floo activating behind him though he didn't turn to see. Dead. Dead. Dead.

She was dead. His daughter was dead. Oh god. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears, deafening him against the surrounding noise. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

"Severus! Snap out of it. We might be able to save her, you snitch her back together and I will bring her back and infuse more blood. Come on!" Poppy said with a no nonsense tone, pushing him towards the bed.

He pulled out his wand and began to sing. Never before had he felt such desperation, such need for his spell to work. He pushed all his love, affection and hope down towards his heart, his soul, hoping it might help with her healing. It had to work, he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

He watched as her skin slowly stitched back together, leaving a thin scar behind, showing the full length of her injury. It stretched from the top of her rib cage, continuing down her chest before stopping beside her belly button. He recognised it as one of his own spells, he didn't think his pain could increase but now…He was in agony. His own spell might cause Hermione to die, he closed his eyes against the feeling before looking towards Poppy, his eyes asking what he couldn't say.

"Her heart is getting stronger and there is brain activity. Her magic levels are low and her life signs are erratic. I don't know if she will survive the next 24 hours Severus but we will keep an eye on her." Poppy said squeezing his shoulder, causing a crash of relief to flow through him. She was alive, he had that at least. She might not be out the woods but at least she was alive.

He breathed in deeply, surprised at how uneven it sounded before turning to Longbottom. He was surprised the boy didn't step back but it might have been due to needing to know if Hermione was alright. "Who did this?"

Neville looked him in the eye, surprising in itself seeing as the boy normally quaked and shook in his presence. It seems that seeing his friend almost die had caused the boy to grow up. "Sirius Black sir." Neville said quietly but with confidence, he still couldn't believe what he had witnessed but he needed the professor to know. "I'm not entirely sure he was sane near the end sir."

"I'm going to kill him. Rip his head from his shoulders, he won't survive to hurt her again." Hissed Severus, his eyes showing his violence and upset.

"I would have been your alibi sir." Causing Severus to look at him in shock, "but you're too late sir. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange just after he hurt Hermione. She Avada'd him and he went through the Veil."

"For goodness sake! He manages to die a hero's death and avoid his punishment of his crimes." He turned to look at Hermione who still looked clammy and pale. "Thank you Mr Longbottom for bringing her back."

Neville nodded and smiled slightly at the unconscious girl, "She was worrying over me because of my small cut before it happened. She has to come back just so she can mother everyone." He said with a small smile, a sparkle in his eye that caused Severus to sigh quietly.

It seems that if Hermione managed to pull through, she would have a new admirer. He wasn't sure if he could deal with the hormonal crushes stage.

"Where are your Friends Mr Longbottom?" Severus asked when the quiet had gone on too long, causing him to realise just how quiet it was.

"I think Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny are in the main infirmary. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey put Hermione in a side ward though it does seem as big as the main area. I think George and Fred were pushed out the room when she realised they were stood there." Neville said with a small, though not genuine laugh.

"Was anyone else injured?" Severus said, only being polite and so he could answer any of Hermione's questions when she woke. She was going to wake up, no matter what Poppy said.

"No one else as serious, I think Ron had his wrist broken and Ginny and Luna have a few cuts and grazes but nothing life threatening. I think Harry was heartbroken when we arrived due to Sirius but I can't make myself get upset over the death" Neville replied, unable to take his eyes off Hermione, she looked almost peaceful as though she was sleeping.

Severus and Neville both sat either side of her bed and waited, no more questions needed to be answered, they only needed for the girl to wake up.

They knew she would wake up because they couldn't imagine a world without her in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. x<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! thank you for all your lovely reviews and story follows and favourites!**

**I now have a beta, the lovely Lost O'Fallon Girl, who is brilliant by the way! She has made my scribbles and ideas into what it is below. Hope you like it. x**

* * *

><p>Severus sat quietly on the dark side of the Hospital Wing. The lights had been turned off, due to the patients being required a good night's sleep. No one else remained in the room with him, except for Hermione, who was the current patient. Severus had sent Longbottom away earlier that evening when Hermione didn't seem like she was going to be showing any sign of improvement. Poppy had been quick to assure him, that her sleeping was aiding in her recovery and helping her boost her magic and energy levels.<p>

Severus had sent Longbottom away, with a promise held in the young lad's heart. A promise to send word, should anything change with Hermione's condition. Longbottom nearly refused, however it was clenched when Severus made mention of Hermione's pure intentions towards her friends and how she wouldn't want Longbottom to drive himself into exhaustion. Severus had almost laughed at the expression on Longbottom's face, as he watched it grow paler before he nodded and agreed to go off to bed, however Longbottom had also mentioned he would be back after breakfast.

Severus simply did not have the energy to refuse the boy, and simply just waved Longbottom away.

So Severus continued to sit at Hermione's bedside. Her condition unchanged and it had been five hours, since he sent the Longbottom boy away. Poppy had been very pleased with Hermione's rate of improvement, even though Severus could see no apparent change. According to Poppy, Hermione's life signs, heart rate and brain activity were steadier than they had been from when she was originally brought in.

Severus didn't find these facts rather assuring, he would prefer to see her awake in order to assure himself of her improving health. He needed to yell at her for her idiocy before locking her up in his chambers for the next 15 years.

He had been able to keep himself going the day prior by promising himself, that he would make her see reason and see how ridiculous this so called "day trip" had been. He would also assure that she would promise him that she would never have him go through that ever again. He could scarcely believe that six children had left the school 12 hours ago, when he felt like he was running on empty for days.

But he refused to sleep. To be honest, he didn't think he could sleep. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was blood, Hermione's blood and her chest torn open. He had his fair share of nightmares from the revels, murders and his initiation into the Death Eaters being his regular night-time companions. But seeing Hermione like that...with her chest torn open, blood, so much blood...he could foresee his dreams changing for the worse.

He would remain awake. He would make sure Hermione stayed safe until she choose to awaken. He had failed in keeping her safe until this point, she was nearly destroyed by Sirius and Umbridge whilst under his care. So he would do his best to keep her safe now.

He didn't feel himself drift away, but startled himself awake with a snort. He blinked slowly against the early morning sunlight that had filled the room, which had caused his eyes a mild discomfort as they fought to adjust to the brightness. He shifted warily in his seat as he wondered what had caused him to awaken. But that was before he saw Dumbledore step besides Hermione's bed.

"Albus." Severus spoke with a gargled throat. He cleared his throat before taking a sip of water from the glass on Hermione's bedside table.

"How is Miss Granger?" Albus asked with a smile, although, when Severus took a closer look. Albus appeared to look older, tired and worn out.

"Poppy seems to believe she will survive. I'm certain, you must be...very disappointed," hissed Severus, as he automatically took into account, where his wand was. He refused to be caught unaware ever again.

"Severus, you must know. I didn't want this to happen," Albus stated in a calm voice, as if he was trying to calm down the anger that was building in Severus.

"You knew Sirius was growing worse, and yet you didn't prevent this from happening. You knew Black disliked Hermione and threatened her. You didn't even discourage him. You seemingly allowed him to verbally attack and threaten her. He attempted to kill her...and now...she lays here unconscious because of that ruddy bastard. I am annoyed he's dead...because it would have been a great privilege to kill him myself for what he has done to her!" Throughout Severus' speech he had stood up and leaned over the bed in order to catch the Headmaster's eyes. His voice only had grown louder until he reached the end of his tirade.

He bellowed, "You allowed a prophecy to cloud your judgement! You nearly allowed Black to kill her because you feared she would endanger your boy wonder. She is a young Muggle-Born with the loyalty of a labrador and is the personification of the house of Gryffindor. She had never given you the impression she was turning to the dark side. You easily forgotten the four years of dedicated loyalty and 'good standing' record all because you discovered a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries."

Severus sighed as he fell back into his seat. He shook his head which caused his hair to fall in front of his face, which in turn caused him to push it back in annoyance. He then turned to observe Hermione, who remained unconscious even throughout his tirade. He could feel the twinge of guilt as he had disturbed her calm and relaxing environment.

"You could see the man wasn't sane, Albus. Why did you allow it to continue?" Severus asked with a long, hard sigh. He looked down to his hands which he simply pressed together.

Severus heard Albus exhale as he sat down with elegance on the spare chair. Severus looked up and watched Albus shake his head sadly as he looked towards Hermione, which almost caused Severus to stand up and hide Hermione protectively from Albus. Albus' ignorance and blatant disregard to her person had caused her to be in the hospital wing. Severus wanted to hide her from him. She wouldn't be safe from Albus, while he believed her to be dangerous to the cause.

"I believe...I may have exacerbated his madness. By not allowing him to leave his house over the past year." Albus said sadly as he shook his head. "It was such a shame how he had turned out. When as a child, he had such potential."

"He began to show his mental instability when he was a teenager, Albus. He attempted to kill a fellow student using a werewolf, which doesn't sound like he was the most stable. You defended his actions even when he needed to be reprimanded. You simply praised his ability to escape his family's tendency to be sorted into Slytherin. In the end, his brother: Regulus, who was sorted into Slytherin was more honest and more trustworthy than Sirius, but you never acknowledged him." Severus said with an exasperating sigh. Too tired to argue. For the last two years, Severus had told Albus over and over again that Sirius Black was becoming more unstable and erratic, as his mental abilities were in a steady decline. It seemed like they had paid the ultimate price, Sirius Black was dead, Potter would be inconsolable and Hermione had been critically injured, all do to a wizards decline into insanity.

"I know, you believe we didn't attempt to help Sirius...however, over the past year, Remus and Molly had attempted to help him. They attempted to talk him through his demons and allow him to settle down and remove his erratic tendencies and become a more suitable godfather to Harry." Albus paused as he stroked his beard in thought. "Molly noticed Sirius' intense dislike to Miss Granger, after she was forced to leave Grimmauld Place because of it. Molly had a long talk with Sirius and she had thought she finally got through to him. Sirius had told Molly he would back off and leave Miss Ganger alone. Molly will be truly devastated that Sirius had misled her and Sirius had caused Miss Granger harm."

Severus nodded. He was glad that someone had attempted to stop Sirius from his nasty behaviour. He could only hope that at the time, Molly had shouted and berated the man for his idiotic and childish behaviour. He didn't understand why Albus was telling him this now. Albus had mistrusted Hermione all year and believed she would turn dark and give Potter up to the Dark Lord with a green bow tied around his head.

"Albus, what's the point in saying all this now? After you spent an entire year believing the worst in Hermione and having me stopped from going to the ministry to aid her; why are you saying this now?" Severus asked as he released a long tired breath. He had only been doing this for two years, between his two masters, teaching and keeping Hermione and her friends out of trouble, and he felt like he was running in circles trying to keep everyone satisfied. He was so tired.

"I stopped you from going to the Ministry because of your position within the Inner Circle of the Death Eater's is important. How would you explain to Tom, that you went to the Ministry to save your muggle-born 'godchild' by fighting on the light side against his forces? You may have been killed or injured, and you would have lost your position as a double agent, spy for both myself and Tom." Albus said as he frowned, acting as if he was pleading with Severus to understand his position and why he had stopped Severus from collecting his godchild.

"The Dark Lord understands the importance of family more than you do, Albus. He had given me a permission of a sort to rescue Hermione from Potter's foolish schemes. He knows in order to keep my loyalty, no harm should come to Hermione. He always protects his followers children and chosen partners, unless of course that follower decides to defect. He might be psychotic, but he isn't stupid. He needs his followers to remain loyal to him and threatening the families of his followers would cause him to lose many." Severus said as he raised eyebrow. The Dark Lord may have lost Severus' loyalty, and yet the Dark Lord would protect his daughter, whilst the light would seek means to destroy her and that was truly ironic. "You never explained why you had a change of heart in regards to Hermione. In over the past year, I would not have put it past you to attempt to smother Hermione with her pillow, what has changed, Albus?"

"Don't be childish, Severus. You know I wouldn't attempt to harm Miss Granger." Albus stated flatly with a scathing glare, "I still believe the girl will turn dark, but there is nothing I can do about it, at this moment in time. I shall watch, wait and deal with her as the time comes. However, Severus...I will ask that you remember where your loyalty lies. Dark times are ahead, the Ministry can no longer deny that Tom has resurrected, nor the fact that Tom will become more dangerous and the attacks will continue and increase. I shall need my spy focused and not worrying over his daughter. In the future, there may come a time when you must return to the Dark Lord's side. It might be best for you, if you slowly cut your ties with Miss Granger. So that neither of you will be hurt in the future. There also may be a time, when you have to chose between the light side and your daughter. What will you do, if you discover Hermione has grown dark and is standing besides Bellatrix Lestrange during a revel or aiding her in murdering someone? It might even be you, who has to kill Hermione before she becomes too strong. The prophecy implies that Miss Granger will be a danger to life as we know it. It will save you a lot of hurt, if you simply take a step back."

Severus shook his head in disbelief. The old man might have implied he should take a step back from Hermione. How could he? That would leave Hermione to her own devices, but it seemed that Albus truly believed she would turn evil.

"Whatever you say, Albus. Hermione will not turn dark and she shall prove it to you as she grows older. However, I shall thank you for taking a step back. It's nice to know that you will no longer hound her. I trust that is what you meant with your little speech, is it not?" Severus sneered and internally sighed when he saw Albus nod, to his posed question. "Good, and as far as my loyalty is concerned, how can you question me, even after all these years?"

"I know that your loyalty is bottomless and never-ending, Severus...What worries me, is which loyalty will win...to me...or to your daughter." Albus stated as he stood up, and brushed off the invisible creases from the sleeves and the bottom of his robes. Albus didn't even bother to look up at the shocked expression that filled Severus' face, before Albus turned to leave he paused in his movements to look back and smile at Severus. "Firenze has a message from the forest. Apparently, Brian has become very restless and threated to come to the school. I think you can understand why that cannot happen."

Severus nodded. Albus walked out of the room, as Severus had seemed he wasn't going to say anything more. He left, leaving a confused Severus with a sleeping Hermione behind.

* * *

><p>Severus didn't feel comfortable leaving Hermione behind, but he had left her with Longbottom sitting at her bedside and he had extracted a promise from Poppy that she would send a Patronus as soon as there was a change in Hermione's condition. Severus had left the Hospital Wing, and descended into the Forbidden Forest towards Brian's clearing. He didn't like it, but he knew he should see Brian.<p>

As though thinking his name had summoned him, Brian had appeared in the pathway in front of him. "My Bairn." He said with a gasp as he pulled Severus to his chest and hugged him tightly. Severus always pretended that he hated how demonstrative Brian was with his affection, but in reality, he loved the affection that Brian had shown him. Having had such an abusive childhood and a bullied school-life, it had been a nice change to have a person (or beast) who cared so much for him. It was kind of sad, how much he thrived on the fatherly affection that he had gained from Brian.

"How is the sprog? Tell me she is okay. I have been feeling your heartache all day and all night. Tell me the darling ain't dead." Brian stated in a rush as his eyes filled with tears at the thought of his bairn's sprog being taken from them.

"She was injured after she left here. Black attempted to kill her." Severus paused when he heard Brian had begun to growl and he shook his head as he grimaced. "There is no point in working yourself up. After his attempt on Hermione's life, Black managed to gain himself a hero's death."

"Always the way," hissed Brian before he sighed loudly at sat down upon the log in his clearing. Severus hadn't even realised they had continued to walk. "Is the darling going to be alright?" Brian asked as they continued their conversation.

"Poppy seems to believe she will recover. Hermione survived the critical time period and is currently recovering in healing sleep. Poppy said that she would send a patronus if Hermione awoken."

They sat side by side, as they contemplated how close they had come to losing Hermione as they listened to the nature around them. It might be one of the most dangerous areas in magical Britain, but it could also be called beautiful. Wildflowers had filled the meadow and the birds sang their songs of happiness as they clearly enjoyed the summer sunshine.

"Brian." Severus stated as he frowned when he finally broke the silence that had come between them. He turned to see Brian had begun to study him seriously as Brian's eyes had narrowed as though he was considering whether he would need to shout at the wizard like the young boy he often saw him as. "Albus implied that in the future, I might need to go back to the Dark Lord's side..."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Bright bellowed as though he was talking to an idiotic child. "YOU COULD BE KILLED BY YOUR ALLIES AS THEY COULD EASILY MISTAKE YOU FOR THEIR ENEMY!"

"It might not even come to this, Brian. Calm down." Severus sneered as he ignored how it was obvious that Brian saw and treated him like a young child. Apparently, it was the side effect of being his bairn, yet it could still be frustrating. "Just listen to what I have to say. If and I mean IF I have to go back to the Dark Lord's side, will you please, please look after Hermione for me?"

"You know I will but.." Brain said as he furrowed brow.

"There is not but. I will be happier knowing she has you to guide and protect her." Severus sighed.

Brian frowned, as he fiddled with a piece of bark that sat upon the log beside him. "I don't like all this talk...of you leaving. You know I like you close by. You get up to mischief when I'm not there to keep a close eye on you."

Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation as he looked up towards the heavens, "I have a small hip-flask of firewhiskery, here with me. Do you fancy a few sips, before I leave to go back and check on Hermione?"

"Sounds divine. You may tell me about your week as well, my Bairn." Brain grinned, showing his many teeth. "Tell me what happened to your darling as well."

Severus nodded as he continued to tell his beast about the past week and the night that almost cost him his Hermione. Severus was happy to have a moment's peace, after having a very stressful past 24 hours. It was nice to simply talk about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think please? <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! Sorry it has taken me so long to upload another chapter. I got married last month and after the honeymoon, my job in a cinema during the summer holidays meant i didn't have much time to look over this chapter. Sorry people!**

**This chapter was edited by me so i apologise if there are any grammar problems. My Beta unfortunately has been swamped under by school. **

* * *

><p>Hermione lay quietly on her bed in the infirmary. Her back ached from lying in the same position for so long, her muscles were seized and she desperately wanted to roll to her side, just to get comfortable once more. She'd forgotten she had been injured and that she was in the infirmary in a drugged up state, she just believed she was in bed after a long sleep. She started to roll over to her side when pain surged through her body, causing her to gasp in shock before a small whimper escaped her lips.<p>

"Shh, its alright Feathers, the pain will soon go. Go back to sleep and dream of pleasant things, when you wake it will better." A soft lulling voice whispered; the voice seeming to float around her, pulling her deeper into sleep. She felt she should recognise the lovely silky voice but the hand stroking her hair seemed too pleasant and the softly spoken words of comfort surrounded her in a cocoon of security and love, she was back to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't she woken up Professor?" A voice pierced through her darkness, causing her to stir before relaxing once more back to sleep. She was too tired to wake up and talk to those by her bed, she just wanted to go back to the darkness that had cocooned and protected her from the pain. She lay with her eyes closed, in a limbo of sorts, her eyes too heavy to open and she was unable to go back to sleep. She just felt unfocused.<p>

"She has been in and out of consciousness Potter but her injury took a lot of strength out of her, she needs to regain it before she wakes. We're allowing her to wake up of her own accord, her body will know when to she is ready to." A sneering voice replied, sounding more tired than it should.

"How was she injured anyway?"

"Watch your tongue Potter. I'm still your professor and you should respect me as such"

Hermione lay quietly on her bed, listening to the two men fighting by her bed. She didn't feel like she could wake up yet, she was still so tired, the bed was so soft and heavenly so she listened quietly. She felt she should feel guilty for listening to a private conversation but she couldn't find any emotions at the moment, especially guilt. She continued to listen to the conversation and realised she had missed Harry's reply.

"It was a stray spell that injured her Potter. I don't know what you're accusing me of but even I can't injury someone when I'm not even in the same country as them." Severus replied. She could hear in his voice that he was holding himself in, resisting his urge to shout at Harry. She was shocked he had resisted to be honest, Harry was being very rude.

She heard a soft sigh and small scuffs on the floor from someone shuffling side to side. She hadn't realised how quiet it was until the two men had stopped talking. She wondered where she was staying, it was far too quiet to be the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey always tried to make the infirmary quiet but there were always noises, conversations of passing students or moaning from the other patients in pain.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm just worried about her."

"You could have fooled me Potter. She had been in here for four days and this is the first time you have been in. Mr Longbottom has been in here almost every moment he can, even the two Weasleys have been in to check on her despite being injured." He paused and his voice lowered, "I will not mention this to her but you, Potter, can be very selfish. In your own grief, you forgot your friend who was injured following a rescue mission on your command. I hope you learn from this experience."

She heard Harry stutter and try to defend himself against Severus's harsh words.

She wondered who Harry was grieving over, she hadn't heard about anyone dying. Severus had mentioned Ginny, Ron and Neville, she couldn't think of anyone else who could have been killed apart from…She paused in her musing and gasped out loud, causing an absentminded Severus to stroke her hair in comfort. No one had mentioned Luna. Oh please don't let it be the sweet innocent Luna who was killed during the battle, she was too young to die.

She began to become agitated, her head moving side to side, moaning quietly and moving her arms and legs. She was trying hard to wake up, desperate to ask who had died in the battle at the Ministry.

Severus stood up, desperately shushing her and stroking her hair, trying hard to calm her down so sh`e wouldn't cause the injury on her chest to open up once more. "Just leave Potter, I don't know what you did but Hermione is upset. On your way out, get Poppy." He paused briefly to shush Hermione one more before turning to the frozen Harry, "NOW!" Severus watched as Harry ran off to find Madam Pomfrey before turning back to Hermione. "Hush now Hermione, everything is okay. There is no need to be upset, you are safe. I'm here to watch over you. Please calm down."

She wouldn't calm down however and had to watch with a heavy heart as Madam Pomfrey slowly fed her a small vial of calming potion. Soon her movements reduced and she fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione blinked slowly against the dim light of the infirmary, It was quiet and peaceful unlike the previous times she had nearly reached consciousness. She felt lighter, the pain had lessened from her chest and she could breathe more easily.<p>

She slowly turned her head to the side, to look around the infirmary and came to a stop as she saw Neville watching her. "Welcome back." He whispered softly, disturbing the silence of the room.

"Hi." She replied with a croak, prompting Neville to pass her a glass of water to remove the dryness from her throat. She looked at him with confusion, unsure how she was going to ask the many questions that were whirling around at the forefront of her mind. How long was she unconscious? Was anyone else hurt? In the end, the first question that she asked was, "Where is Russ?"

Neville smiled softly and just lifted his head ever so slightly and looked over her shoulder. She shifted slightly and turned her head, carefully moving so she would not disturb her newly healed wound and was shocked by the sight before her.

Russ was sat in the seat beside her bed, his head leaning against the back of the chair, his hair falling to the side. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his arms hung down the side of the chair, his hands almost touching the floor. It was shocking to see him so unsophisticated, normally he was so strict and buttoned up.

"He hasn't left your side unless he was forced by madam Pomfrey. He snarled and insulted her but she maintained that you wouldn't want to wake up with him hungry and with poor hygiene. He would always be back within an hour." Neville said with a small smile, "He seems to really care for you."

"I think he does." Hermione paused before turning back to Neville, allowing Russ to sleep in peace. "Can I tell you a secret Neville?"

Neville nodded, "Course you can Hermione."

"Russ is my biological father." Hermione said with a soft smile, speaking in only a whisper. She believed the saying 'the walls have ears' when it came to Hogwarts, you never knew who was listening to private conversations.

Hermione was surprised that it took Neville only a few minutes to get over his shock at her announcement. She watched his expressions change as he thought through the repercussions' of her announcement. She read them easily, first came surprise, then shock, horror and then finally he became thoughtful. His eyes narrowed in thought, looking between Hermione and the sleeping Severus.

"At first glance, you two don't look similar. People often say how similar Harry and I look like our dads but when you first look between you and the Professor, there is no similarity. But if you look closer though; you are as pale as him, your hands are kind of the same and your brow is the same shape. Your magic as well, I'm surprised it hasn't been noticed before but they are both the same." Neville said in awe. He looked up to see Hermione looking at him blankly, unsure about what he was talking about.

"Well as a…" He looked uncomfortable before continuing, "As part of Pureblood education, I was taught by my Uncle to differentiate between people's magic. Our magic always seeps out, surrounding a person in an aura of sorts. It's normally a weak disturbance so it doesn't distract you but it's a good talent to have as you grow older as you can tell a person by their magic. If they are dark, light or like you and the professor, if they are related."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, "could you try and teach me?"

Neville smiled broadly, his eyes brightening and nodded, "yeah! I would be happy to pass on the skill. Its not too difficult if you know what to look for."

Both Neville and Hermione became quiet, comfortable to be side by side and not to talk. Both had been friends from the very beginning, meeting on the train as little first years. She often felt guilty how she had just dropped Neville in their first year after becoming friends with Harry and Ron. He had always been there, always there for a chat and a smile. Always in the background, always supporting and helpful.

Life could have been so different if she had remained good friends with Neville. She didn't regret her friendship with Harry and Ron but sometimes, she felt like a third wheel. Harry and Ron were best friends and she was just the big sister, nagging them to do homework and eat healthily.

She looked up to Neville and simply smiled. She didn't miss how he seemed to light up when she looked at him with a smile and she wondered how long she had missed that spark in his eyes. "Nev…Over the summer, do you fancy meeting up?"

She needed a life outside Harry and Ron, all three of them were growing up and it seemed too unhealthy to have such an insular friendship. She was unsure of her feelings at the moment but the future at the moment seemed a little brighter when she thought about meeting Neville.

Neville grinned broadly, "Your welcome to come over to my Gran's, I can teach you some of the magic I was taught by my uncle."

"Sounds interesting, I can't wait to learn but I wonder why it isn't taught in Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Are you going to at least ask me if you can go off gallivanting?" a gravelly voice came from the other side of the bed.

"Russ! How long have you been awake?" Hermione said with a gasp, placing her hand upon her heart. She couldn't help the smile that bloomed as she saw his rise eyebrow in question.

"Long enough. I suppose you can go to the Longbottoms', I have heard enough about your Grandmother to know she will cause so much fear that you two will not misbehave." Severus said with a small laugh.

Neville and Hermione both looked uncomfortable before Neville stood up, "thank you for letting me sit here Sir. I best go get some dinner, I will see you soon Hermione." He said with a soft smile before leaving the infirmary.

Hermione turned back to Severus and was shocked by his expression. It seemed like he had been waiting until they were alone to show his true feelings. He stared at her with an intense expression, his eyes showing the fear of what he had almost lost.

"You promised I would never have to get you due to a burning bracelet feathers. I almost lost you. I saw you almost die Hermione. I only just got you back and then you almost died. For goodness sake Hermione why did you go on such a fools errand. Why didn't you come and get me? I could have helped or at least gone and found out if Black was in residence!" He was shouting towards the end of his speech but he didn't miss Hermione flinch at the mention of Blacks name.

He sighed softly, swallowing the lump in his throat and opened his arms, "Come on Hermione, I will keep you safe." He heard her softly sob and she slowly moved into his arms, curling up on his lap and her head lodged itself under his chin. He slowly rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"He tried to killed me Russ. I knew he hated me but I didn't think he would ever hurt me that badly. He didn't even care when he shot that spell at me, he thought I deserved it." She started to sob once more, her tears wetting his shirt. "How could he hate me that much that he would try and murder me? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Hermione. You did nothing wrong, he was just a mentally ill man who talked himself into a vendetta against you. You didn't deserve this, you did nothing wrong." Severus said softly, stroking her back and hair, trying desperately to calm her down.

Slowly she calmed down, the sobs stopped but when he looked down, he saw her breathing softly and thankfully asleep. Severus leaned back against the back of his chair, thankful that his daughter was safe and sound in his arms.

However, he was unsure she would ever recover the trust and unwavering loyalty she had always carried. Someone from 'her' side had tried to murder her in cold blood.

Was this the event that caused her to take the pathway down into darkness?

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Could you please leave me a review telling me what you think?<strong>

**Also i have two stories in the works and i was wondering if i could have your opinion? One story is spell gone wrong so Hermione's life is now in the 70's and the other story is when Hermione is her twenties and its a murder mystery. which would you prefer to read?**

**Bye for now my lovelies!**


End file.
